innocent
by SasuNaruorgi
Summary: Take a Naruto with zero social skills and a moody Sasuke and put them together in a boarding school what do you get. SasuNaru yaoi R & R
1. outside

hey there just so jou know this is the first story I ever put up here so there could be some errors  
>and I change POV a lot<br>I'm gonna try and do it les as I write more but i can't promise

anyway i hope you like it

* * *

><p>A young boy couldn't stop staring at the packed boxes in his room. "Come one already were gonna be late" he heard someone cal from downstairs, but he didn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare. Trying to come up with what he had done wrong, why were they sending him away?<p>

naruto's pov

I didn't move. I know I needed to take the boxes down, but I just couldn't. To tel you the truth I was scared. I rarely went outside from the day I was born till now. And now they were sending me away. Outside. I think I have been staring a little too long because I heard someone coming up behind me.  
>"I'm sorry" the lady from the child services said with a sigh. "But" she continued "it's a great school, you can make new friends and the house will still be yours". I wasn't really listening. She already told me five times today. The child services found out I was living on my own. "I still don't get it" I said when I started to bring my stuff down. "I did fine the last four years why can't I live alone anymore I am already 15".<p>

The thing is my parents died four years ago. I don't really want to think about them in a bad way because they raised me with lots of love, but the truth is, they were both serial killers. Oh and they never reported on having a child. That means that up until a month ago I didn't exist.  
>You should know that I do love my parents O so much and nothing is gonna change that. And now they were sending me to a boarding school. They wouldn't even give me a single room. And just yesterday it was all over the news<p>

THE SON OF 2 KILLERS STILL OUT ON THE STREET.

I didn't care how they felt about me, but I didn't like the way they talked about my parents. Sure I would like to make friends, but that wasn't gonna happen. Maybe some people won't know...


	2. roommate

OH i think Sasuke is PMSing

wel here is number 2

I'm gonna write one more and then wait until i exualy have readers  
>I already wrote more but typing takes a lot of time so 3 till i have at least 1 reader<p>

stil don't own

* * *

><p>normal pov<p>

"Almost there" the child services lady said as she looked at the nervous boy next to her.  
>He was right, he did quite a job taking care of himself she thought, but children shouldn't have to take care of themselves even if they could. Naruto was going to stay in the dorms and if he ever needed help he could go to Iruka<br>who offered to be his guardian. He is a teacher at the school and lives in the teachers block.

Naruto looked around in the room.  
>Since it was already February his roommate had lived alone in a two person room for about five months.<br>"Like he wouldn't have enough reasons to hate me as it is" he murmured while putting his stuff away.  
>"Looks like you are gonna have to be very neatly. Living with a clean freak like Sasuke."<br>a man with a big scar across his face smiled at Naruto. "Hey I'm Iruka".  
>"I thought they said it was a boy" he murmured looking at Naruto again.<br>Two light blue eyes, shoulder length messy blond hair and honestly the kid didn't look 15.

naruto's pov

I started frowning at first, but it didn't last long because I know I'm small for my age. "Jes I am a boy"  
>I said while smiling at the blush forming on Irukas face although the smile didn't reach my eyes.<p>

Sure I was a happy kid, but I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be home either.  
>I wanted to be home 4 years ago.<br>I missed my parents and if that makes me a bad person, then so be it.  
>I know they did bad things, but that didn't stop me from loving them. That isn't how love works.<p>

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder "you there" Iruka asked with a smile.  
>I guess he had said something while I was thinking.<br>It's a relief to see he isn't mad because he would have to get used to it. I space out all the time.  
>I can't help it, I just can't concentrate. It's got something to do with a brain disorder, but I never remembered the name. It got tested when I was ten. One of the few times I went out of the house when my parents where still alive.<br>They home-schooled me and when they died I home-schooled myself. I sighed when I realized I spaced out again.  
>Just a few seconds after Iruka snapped me out of my thoughts so I decided to try to listen to what he was saying.<p>

Iruka's pov

I heard the boy had concentration problems so I wasn't offended when he didn't answer,  
>but I didn't know it was this bad. I just got his attention five seconds ago and he is already spaced out again.<br>"Euh Naruto" I tried again shaking his shoulder hoping to get his attention longer this time.  
>Two dreaming eyes looked up at me. "Sorry" he mumbled. "Look at the bright side" he continued<br>"I think that was a new record. Only five seconds. Now what was it you wanted to say or already said".

"I asked you if you needed help with unpacking" I quickly said before I would lose him again.  
>"Hn, nope that's okey I wouldn't find it if I don't put it away myself" he said while he continued unpacking.<br>"Wel that makes sense I guess" I said, but I think I lost him again.  
>"I'll leave you to it then" I left not sure if he heard me.<p>

Meanwhile, in the principals office.

Sasuke's pov

"Why, why me? I like being alone and you could have given him the single room from that boy who got kicked out.  
>Hell you could have given me that room". I was glaring at every person in the room.<br>I could feel the dark aura growing inside me. "You did this didn't you" I pointed a finger at Kakashi, my guardian.  
>I gave him my best glare, but he got used to it. Although the other teacher looked away quickly.<br>I only have him 2 hours in a week. Kakashi has been taking care of me since I was nine. Seven years now.  
>I saw Iruka take a few steps back before speaking. (smart guy)<br>"Ehm Sasuke Naruto is a nice kid  
>and you probably won't be bothered by him anyway since he spaces out every five seconds".<br>"Suck it up" Kakashi snapped when he saw me glaring at Iruka again.  
>"The boy has it tough enough without your complaining and glaring".<p>

"Al the more reasons to put him in a single". I whispered crossing my arms and staring at the floor


	3. glares

**very short I know but the next one wil be more i promise.**  
><strong>i guess now that -kakashi chidori- faved (yes it is a word) I can't stop at 3 anymore<strong>  
><strong>shame on you *°* xx<strong>

**still don't own if i did Naruto would be shonen-ai**  
><strong>i am realy tired so i wil write more tomorow<strong>

Naruto's pov

I guess that Iruka guy is really smart.  
>He was smart enough to leave me a note, knowing I wouldn't hear it.<p>

-note-

Come to the principals office at 4 pm. There is a map on your desk.

-  
>I was running as hard as I could, trying not to trip since it was already 4:10 pm.<p>

I arrived five minutes later, almost running into the door.

I knocked on the door trying to catch my breath.  
>"Come in" I heard an angry voice call. I immediately wanted to leave since nobody had ever been angry at me.<br>Sure I had only met 6 people in my life (1), but still.  
>I walked in any way because, well I had no other choice.<br>Taking another deep breath I walked in only to see 3 pairs of calm eyes and one soul piercing glare.  
>I couldn't stop the squeal at the look.<p>

"I'm sorry girl" the blond woman who I think was the principal said.  
>"I am waiting for a new boy, could you come back later".<br>I frowned although I'm not really good at it I only see people frown on TV.  
>"Euh Tsunade-sama" Iruka walked forward<br>"this is the boy we are waiting for".

Normal pov

Sasuke frowned. A good frown not a poor imitation like the girl -correct- boy was giving Tsunade.  
>He looked at his new roommate, but he couldn't believe the information he got was right.<br>"A boy" he said with a questioning voice, "fifteen years old" he continued while looking at Naruto.  
>He didn't look fifteen. He gave Naruto another glare hoping to make him squeal,<br>but he was disappointed to see his new roommate was somewhere else with his mind.

**(1) his parends=2**  
><strong>a nurse and a dockter (he got his brains checked when he was 10)=2<strong>  
><strong>the child services lady=1<strong>  
><strong>Iruka=1<strong>  
><strong>that makes 6 people<strong>


	4. questions

**there again not much, but my neck hurts (bad excuse I know)**  
><strong>although I did write an whole page during some boring class.<br>I'm doing my year over so I don't need to pay attention.**  
><strong>It's just very tiresome to type it.<strong>

**Don't own naruto, but sasuke will be mine after I kidnap him  
>(just a little note when I put 'ontvoeren' {kidnapping} in the translator it also said rape lol)<strong>

Naruto's pov

Then I need to put away my books, make my bed, Then I can go to the store to buy food,  
>Then I will eat the food (duh), Then sleep cause I need to get up early and then...<br>Oh are they talking to me oops.  
>"Did you say something" I asked looking at the people in the room.<br>"I'm sorry, but why am I here".

"Well brat I called you here so you could meed your roommate" the principal said.  
>"What is a brat" I asked. I never heard it on TV. "It's a spoiled kid".<br>"Oh" was my brilliant reply. I saw my new roommate looking at me like I was stupid.  
>"I used to be spoiled" I smiled at Tsunade.<br>"Good to know. Now Sasuke take him back to your room".

With that everybody left the room.

"Mister" I asked the man next to me "why do you wear a mask?  
>Are you going to rob someone because that isn't very nice".<br>He started laughing "you watch to much TV. You will learn things from experience with other people".  
>"Key" I yelled when I jumped into my new room.<p>

I closed the door slowly. To be honest I didn't want to be alone with Sasuke, but I had to eventually.  
>So I should get it over with. "Hey" I said hoping to get a conversation out of him,<br>but the only reply I got was "hn". "Well I guess I know what to get you for Christmas,  
>a dictionary, maybe you can learn some new words to ad in a conversation".<p>

'He is going to like me' I thought 'everybody I know likes me',  
>again the answer was nothing more than a simple "tsh".<br>"Are those even words" I asked hoping to get more than one word or word like thingy.  
>"Fuck you". Ooh those were two words.<p>

Sasuke's pov

"What does that mean" I looked up in shock. Sure I didn't look shocked, but I was.  
>"It means go fuck yourself". "Oh" Naruto answered, but I could hear the question in his voice,<br>and yes there it was. "What is fuck"?  
>Is he serious?<br>"It means sex duh" I guess he never learned those words.  
>It's kinda cute.<br>Well I just ruined his innocencenes (yes it is a word).

"What is sex"?  
>Now you could see the shock on my face. "You don't know what it is"<br>I asked while I prayed for Iruka or Kakashi to walk in, well maybe not Kakashi.  
>I wouldn't want to traumatize him although that would be fun.<br>Just in time to save me, Iruka and Kakashi walked in.  
>"Sasuke" Naruto yelled.<p>

'OMG he is close. How did he get over to my bed, when did he get over here I didn't even see him move'.

"Sasuke I thought I was the spacey one" Naruto whined not noticing Iruka and Kakashi.  
>"What is sex? Come on you said it you explain it".<p>

Iruka started coughing and Kakashi started laughing.  
>"What did you say Sasuke"? Iruka was glaring at me<br>and even tough it didn't really had any effect on me I was still impressed.

"He said".

'Oh no Naruto please stop talking'.

"Fuck you and then I asked what it meant and he said it means go fuck yourself,  
>then I asked what fuck means and he said sex, then you walked in. Iruka what is sex"?<p>

I guess Naruto is not telepathic because that is so not what I meant with stop talking.

"Euh w-well ehm" Iruka stuttered. Guess he isn't prepared for this.

**done now no more until tomorow  
>I'm of to make apple pie<br>b-b-bye  
>b-b-bye<br>****b-b-bhello**


	5. questions II

**I know this is much about nothing,  
>but in a chapter or two I'm making things more trilling.<strong>

**disclaimer: Don't own not even the story line that belongs to the voices in my head.**

"You see Naruto sex is when" Kakashi started, but Iruka quickly shut him up.  
>"No not you" he said looking at his perverted college.<br>"We don't want to traumatize him". Sasuke sighed when he saw Naruto's dreamy gaze  
>"Don't worry Iruka he's not paying attention anymore. You can give him the talk later".<br>Iruka gave a sight in relief quickly walking out of the room pulling Kakashi with him.  
>"Bring him to my place for dinner" he said before taking of in a hurry.<p>

"Oi, dobe" Sasuke began shaking the blond's shoulder.  
>"Nani" Naruto blinked a few times.<p>

"you have pretty eyes, they are so dark they look black.  
>I like black it's warm. And what is a dobe?"<br>Naruto said it so quick Sasuke started to doubt he breathed while talking.  
>"Dobe means idiot and thanks I guess".<br>'I feel like I'm talking to a five year old' he thought while pulling Naruto into the hallway.

"That's not very nice to say Sasuke and where are we going?

Oh I almost forgot what is sex,

Sasuke are you ignoring me? You know I don't think you are going to make friends like that.

Do you have friends,

how many friends do you have?

Do they ever say anything about you're being mean? Do...".

"Do you ever breath when you talk" Sasuke interrupted him.  
>"Here is a little live lesson for you. When you ask people a question you wait for them to answer.<br>And breathing is very good for you,  
>just thought I should trow it in since you don't do it very often".<br>"Key" Naruto smiled liking the fact he wasn't ignored anymore.  
>"Soo... that means you are going to answer me"?<br>'What did I get myself into' Sasuke thought thinking back at all the questions.

"Oke" he sighed "but keep your mouth shut".

"One-I am taking you to Iruka's. He wants to make dinner for you.

Two-No commend to that one, go ask some teacher.

Three-Yes I was ignoring you.

For-No I don't have any friends.

Five-That would mean zero.

And finally...  
>Six-That would also mean nobody says anything about my behavior.<br>That was it wasn't it" Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Why not Sasuke? I want to know, what is sex" Naruto whined pulling on Sasuke's sleeve.  
>"No I don't want to tell you".<p>

"Ha you need me to do that for ya" Kiba said as he walked up to the boys.  
>"Go away Kiba" Sasuke said bored.<p>

"Hey I'm Naruto, your name is Kiba right.  
>Are you going to tell me what sex is, Sasuke won't tell me.<br>Why is there red on your face?  
>Is that a puppy,<br>are you allowed to have animals here"

"Naruto what did I say about breathing" Sasuke asked with a strict look.

"That it is healthy. And... Oh sorry"

"That's oke Sasuke I'll answer the boy"  
>Kiba smiled he loved pissing off the Uchiha.<p>

"Yes my name is Kiba.  
>I would tell you what sex is, but I don't want Sasuke to kill me.<br>The red fangs are just a family thing  
>and the puppy's name is Akumaru.<br>You can have animals here if they are not too big and very well trained.  
>Why'd you ask do you have an animal at home?"<br>Kiba followed the boys not caring where they were going.

"Well two years ago I found a baby fox in my backyard and I tamed it.  
>He didn't grow much so he still looks like a baby fox,<br>That means he is really small.  
>He is very well trained and since he is a vegetarian he won't try to eat anyone.<br>Do you think I could bring him here?" Naruto looked at Kiba and Sasuke with big dreamy eyes.


	6. innocent?

**I think this is longer, but I'm not sure.**  
><strong>I couldn't make it longer because the next part is going to be about sasuke's yought and I didn't finish it on paper and it seemed lame to have half of it here.<strong>  
><strong>I am going to write again tomorow in class so maby then the flashback wil be done, but there is a chance it's going to take me another day to upload.<strong>

"Did you just say fox Naruto" Iruka said when he opened his door.  
>"You're going to have to ask Tsunade-sama for that one.<br>Come in, you to Sasuke. Kakashi is coming over so you might as well eat here".

"fine" Sasuke said as he closed the door into Kiba's face.

"Eh Naruto what do you like to eat" Iruka asked walking to the kitchen.  
>"Oh I like ramen, do you have ramen"? Naruto jumped into the kitchen.<p>

"Do you drink ice-coffee or energy drinks or are you always this energetic"  
>Kakashi asked when he walked into Iruka's apartment.<p>

"Yo Iruka" he said smiling although you couldn't see it though the mask you could still see it in his eyes.  
>"Euh Naruto? Hello Naruto" Kakashi shook the blond boy.<br>"Leave it Kakashi he does that all the time" Sasuke sighed.

"I think he is always like that Kashi" Iruka said walking around the boy  
>so he could reach the cabinet taking out four cups of instant ramen.<br>"I only have instant ramen that's oke right"?  
>"Ramen"<br>Naruto snapped out of his thoughts jumping up and down.  
>"I guess now we know how to get your attention ne Naruto"?<br>"Hai" Naruto smiled  
>"Oh by the way Kakashi are you and Iruka, what did they name it? Right that is it, in love?<br>You look at him like the people on TV do" Naruto asked staring at Iruka as he prepared the table.

Kakashi smiled at him ruffling his hair "very good Naruto, you are good at reading people".

"Good night Sasuke-teme" Naruto said smirking.  
>"Where did you learn that word" Sasuke asked in shock.<br>"Wouldn't you like to know" He answered grabbing a chibi fox pluchy from his bed.

'I thought he was suppose to be all inocent and stuff'

Sasuke looked at the fox, "aren't you a little old for that" he asked.  
>"No" came Naruto's strong replay "you are never too old for chibi, everything is better in chibi.<br>That and my mom gave it to me for my tenth birthday" he smiled before pulling the sheets over him.  
>"G'night" he whispered.<br>"Good night dobe" Sasuke answered turning of the lights.  
>"Don't call me dobe, teme" Naruto said before falling asleep.<p>

_Naruto's pov_

"Oh my, what is that annoying sound Sasuke"  
>I screamed after waking up because an annoying beeping.<br>"It's you, talking" Sasuke snapped turning of the annoying beeping.  
>I think he isn't a morning person, but that's oke neither am I.<br>"No seriously what was that" I insisted as I got out of bed.  
>"It's an alarmclock, to wake you up. You never had one" Sasuke walked into our bathroom.<br>Yes we have a bathroom for the two of us. It's a rich kids school and I stay at one of the nicest parts.

Sure the normal rooms were nice, but this place is like a mini apartment.  
>It has one room, a small kitchen and a bathroom.<p>

"No" I quickly answered since I just spaced out again.

_Sasuke's pov_

A bathroom alone with a cute blond-haired blue-eyed  
>drop death gorgeous and totally innocent boy. Who looks like an angel.<br>Yes I admit it just one day and I'm already starting to obsess.  
>The innocentnes is cute, but I'm already ruining it so why not ruin it even more.<p>

'No, did he just say no'?

"Then how did you wake up for school"?

"I didn't go to school before, my mom or dad woke me up and after they died  
>I just woke up when I was done sleeping" he answered quietly.<p>

"Hn" I know it's not an answer, but I didn't know what to say.  
>I didn't miss my parents when they died, I was missing parents from the day I was born<br>since I was sure the way they raised me, was not like parents are supposed to be.

**the next one will be all sasuke's flashback.**  
><strong>btw oooh sasuke's mind going dirty.<strong>  
><strong>I am also planing on making a short chapter all about naruto's thoughts to understand him more.<strong>


	7. Sasuke's youth

**this is long isn't it now you don't care about the fact that i didn't update yesterday and it wil take me a day or two to update after this. right? No? don't look at me like that I wil update again just not tomorrow.**  
><strong>anyway enjoy.<br>and I don't own Naruto.**

_Flashback Sasuke's youth._

"Mommy, mommy look I got two A's and four B's isn't it great"  
>a six year old came running to him mother, hoping to be praised.<br>"Sure" his mom answered.

"You are an Uchiha, why do you have more than one B?  
>You should take an example from your brother he had straight A's on your age"<br>his father said.  
>"Why are you here jumping around when you should be training on your fighting skills"?<br>"Sorry dad"  
>Sasuke ran to his room fighting his tears.<br>He dropped his bag and quickly chanced clothes,  
>then he went outside to the large backyard.<br>"Maybe if I train really hard they will be proud of me" he said to himself.

Two hours later he felt on the ground completely worn-out.  
>Pulling himself up and taking a deep breath he walked inside to take a shower.<br>He had missed dinner,  
>but he didn't care his father had said he was getting fat.<br>So he skipped dinner once in a while.

The next morning he got up early.  
>He wanted to study some more because he had a test today and he couldn't have less than an A+.<p>

Yawning he got out of the house.  
>Instead of breakfast he decided to train some more<br>it was more important anyway.

He mentally slapped himself when he got into school,  
>he had forgotten to take something for lunch.<br>"I just hope I can do my test while I'm hungry"  
>he said again to himself, he didn't have time for friends.<p>

"When is the last time you ate"  
>Kakashi, a good friend of his nephew Obito asked.<br>"Why do you care" Sasuke asked walking to his class. "Because you are like a little brother to me"  
>he smiled even though you can't really see it<br>because he always wears a mask covering his mouth and nose.

"Tachi doesn't care" Sasuke snapped looking like he was going to faint any moment.  
>"Just tell me" Kakashi sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness.<br>"I don't really now. I think yesterday at lunch, but it could have been the morning".

"Sasuke" Kakashi sighed "here take this, I'll steal some lunch from Obito".  
>Sasuke looked at the sandwiches Kakashi offered him. "Are you sure" His stomach growled.<br>"Yeah, by the way why do you look like crap? How long did you sleep"?  
>"Aboud eight hours" Sasuke answered through a mouth full.<p>

"Shouldn't you go to the big people school, mister brilliant".  
>Kakashi smiled ruffling Sasuke's hair<br>"you're one to talk, you skipped a year to" he said walking away.  
>"You skipped two" Sasuke yelled walking into his class,<br>quickly eating the last bite of his sandwich and sighting in content.

He sad down in his chair taking out his books. He was going to study some more.  
>Yesterday he almost passed out during training so he had to stop.<br>Today he was going to make sure he did better.  
>His father was going to be proud.<p>

He got a smile from his mom when he was allowed to skip a year,  
>she had been proud of him. Sasuke just knew it<br>and now he was going to make his father proud.

Sasuke ran home happy.  
>He had gotten an A on his test and he also got an A on a surprise test.<br>When he got home he went to the backyard to train.  
>He really wanted to sleep, but he knew his father wouldn't approve.<br>Breathing heavily he walked into the kitchen  
>"I can do the thing dad showed me"!<p>

"Sure" his mom answered turning to the stove.  
>"I'm making your favorite food" she smiled.<br>Sasuke looked into the pan and frowned.  
>"Mom that's dad's favorite" he sighed.<br>"Oh" his mom answered "I didn't remember because we almost never eat it".

"That's because I'm allergic to it" Sasuke whispered walking to his room his hand on his empty stomach.  
>Sighting he dropped himself on his bed.<p>

The next morning he didn't wake up.  
>His mom couldn't wake him up either.<br>A day later he woke up in the hospital.  
>"I did it daddy" Sasuke said when he saw his father "The new technique".<br>"Sure" his father answered.

**review please I would like to have your opinion about Naruto's spacing out if you think its enoing I'll do it less, but if you like it I'll just make it a little less**


	8. didn't wanna know

**Yeah I found a way for Naruto to learn what sex is.  
>And no I didn't make Sasuke go all like I'll show you (One hour later) and that Naruto is what sex is...<br>Anyway you should be happy I'm left-handed because I made an epic fall yesterday and my right arm hurts like hell.  
>I did the hole arms in the air thing and I even finished with an ouf when I hid the street.<strong>

**I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

"Sasuke where do I need to go" Naruto asked when they were both dressed and walking in the hallway.  
>"We have English together" he answered pulling Naruto to the side because he almost walked into a wall.<br>"Ohio Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi said pushing the boys into his classroom.  
>"How nice to have you in my class first thing in the morning" he smiled, but he didn't get any reply when he walked further into his classroom.<br>Everybody was staring at him, Sasuke included.  
>"What" he asked pulling Naruto to the front of the class.<br>"What are you doing here" Sasuke asked in shock.  
>"Last time I checked I teach this class" he said still not getting why everybody was staring at him.<br>"No we know that" Kiba, who was also in the class, said. "Since when do you come on time" he asked taking his seat.  
>"Oh that" Kakashi laughed "First of all I don't really have to teach today so who cares where I am<br>and second maybe I just wanted to make a good impression on our new student".  
>He dragged a nervous Naruto from behind him.<br>"Class this is Naruto, don't eat him, who knows where he has been".  
>"Hey" a loud mouthed kid yelled from the back of the class(1).<br>"Aren't you that kid who was in the newspaper? Your parents were serial killers and you have never been to school before".  
>Some kids in the class grasped. Naruto looked around scared.<br>"You looked really cute in that picture, although I thought you were a girl, I was quite shocked when I read 'son'"  
>a girl with blond hair in a ponytaile smiled at him.<br>"Not that you're not cute right now" another girl said.  
>"How old are you" she asked smiling "I'm Tenten by the way and this is Ino" she said pointing at the blond girl.<p>

"I'm fifteen" Naruto said, smiling again. Kakashi gave a sight in relief.  
>"Now, Naruto go sit next to Sasuke, no one sits there anyway" he said taking out a book.<br>"Kakashi-sensei, what was it you said about not teaching today" Kiba asked taking his books from his desk and moving to the desk next to Naruto.  
>"Right" Kakashi said putting his book down "I almost forgot, you don't have classes today.<br>Instead you will get our amazing annualy sex-ed" he said sarcastically.  
>Almost everybody began to complain, aside from three people.<br>Sasuke said nothing, Naruto raised his hand and Kiba started laughing so hard he almost fell from his chair.  
>"Yes Naruto" Kakashi said ignoring Kiba.<br>"What is sex" Naruto asked, this caused Kiba to laugh harder and he actually fell from his chair.  
>Now Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.<br>Everybody stopped talking.  
>"Euh Naruto" Tenten asked, "you really don't know" Ino finished.<br>"Well Naruto" Kakashi smiled "that is what sex-ed is for, it will teach you what sex is. Now I have to go and you have to stay. There will be a teacher here any minute"  
>he said walking of.<p>

After four hours Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke where walking to their rooms.  
>Kiba was laughing and Naruto was clinging on Sasuke's sleeve staring at nothing while he kept saying<br>"I ask to many questions, I didn't wanna know" over and over.  
>Kiba was still laughing when they reached his room "ouch my ribs, dude you are awesome we should hang out more"<br>he said slapping Naruto on his back and walking into his room.

"Now, now Naruto" Sasuke said in a calming voice when they walked to their room down the hall.  
>"It wasn't that bad, besides it can be quite fun in practise" he smiled when he saw Naruto's face turning red.<br>Naruto quickly let go of Sasuke and ran to his bed.  
>"I'm never taking my pills, ever again" he screamed into his pillow.<br>This got Sasuke curious. "What pills" he asked siting down on his own bed.  
>"The pills I take to concentrate better" Naruto said sitting up.<br>"I wondered why you only spaced out twice today" Sasuke said taking out his books, but putting them away when he remembered he didn't have any homework for the next week.  
>"Sasuke let's do something" Naruto yelled standing next to Sasuke's bed.<br>_'How the hell does he do that, I didn't even see him move'_ Sasuke thought.  
>"What do you mean 'do something', you want to watch a movie" he asked.<br>"Nooo" Naruto whined "I want to do something new, I'm outside now anyway" he said jumping up and down.  
>"Fine it's not like I have anything better to do" Sasuke said grabbing a blue sweater.<br>"You comming" he asked walking out of the room.  
>"Yeah wait up" Naruto ran after him taking his way to large orange sweater(2).<br>"Where are we going" Naruto asked taking Sasuke's hand.  
>"You'll see, and what is that for" he asked pointing to their linked hands.<br>"Oh sorry" Naruto said still not letting go, "I always held my parents hands even if it was to walk to the kitchen from the living room,  
>I just do it automatically. Do you wand me to let go" he explained hoping Sasuke would say no.<br>"That's oke, I don't care, it will keep the fan girls away" Sasuke said.  
>"What's a fan girl" Naruto asked smiling.<br>It was a real smile something he hadn't done in a long time, he was just so happy Sasuke didn't tel him to let go.

"It's a girl that is obsessed with you. Sometimes they run after more than one boy.  
>You'll see soon enough since I'm pretty sure you already have two" Sasuke explained.<br>"They don't really run after you, right? And who do you mean" Naruto asked starting to get afraid,  
>he had seen some girls following Sasuke today and he had found them quite scary.<br>"Yes they do, and I meant Tenten and Ino" Sasuke answered.  
>They reached the street leading to the center of the village. Naruto just hoped the nice girls from class weren't going to follow him to wherever they were going.<p>

**Aw isn't it cute Naruto has stalkers also alot of pushing and pulling in this chapter (poor Naruto)**

**1 he doesn't deserve a name  
>2 I own that, I'm wearing that<strong>

**Here is a random conversation you know you had with one of your friends  
>Me: sasunaru<br>Eline: naruhina  
>Me: sasunaru<br>Eline: naruhina  
>Me: sasunaru<br>Eline: naruhina  
>Me: sasunaru-me<br>Eline: sasunaru-me (I love the way people stare at us)  
>Me: fine you can have them first, but I get them when you are done<br>Eline: Oke  
>Why am I always the one who has to give in?<br>I am to good for my friends (cough cough)**


	9. Something new

**This is long right? It's to make up for the late update, but I have a very good reason. It's exams and they bring stress and if I get stress I sleep it of. I kinda sleep everything of, depression, stress, pain... I don't really study so I can't blame it on that, but the sleeping takes most of my day (and night).They are almost over so I'll be writing much more then.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasori would have killed Sakura.**

Naruto started to swing his and Sasuke's hands and he gave a happy sigh.  
>"What" Sasuke asked looking at their hands. "Just happy" he smiled<br>"although it's very cold being February and still freezing you know".  
>"Euh Naruto" Sasuke said stopping and pulling Naruto to a stop to.<br>"What" he asked looking confused. "It's December, not February" Sasuke answered.  
>"What do you mean December, it can't be December. You mean I'm two months wrong" Naruto yelled.<br>He took a deep breath to calm himself and smiled again "it doesn't matter" he said pulling Sasuke to start walking again. "I'm still happy, especially because Tsunade said I could bring Kyuubi, that's my fox, to the school.  
>If it was oke with you, are you oke with it" Naruto asked giving Sasuke the best puppy eye look you could ever imagine. Sasuke gave a deep sigh, he was going to get trouble with those eyes.<br>"Fine" he said walking into the park.

Naruto was just about to ask where they were going when Sasuke pulled his arm and walked into the bushes.  
>"Don't worry" he said when he saw Naruto look at the path.<br>"I know this place and you wanted to do something new, I know something fun, but we need to go this way, oke"  
>he asked jumping over a fallen tree and lifting Naruto over it.<br>Naruto started blushing. "S'oke" he whispered, but he knew Sasuke had heard him since they were just inches apart. "Let's go then dobe" Sasuke smirked at Naruto.  
>"Don't call me that teme" Naruto snapped at Sasuke, but there was no real anger in his voice<br>because he knew Sasuke was just joking.

They walked for ten more minutes and Naruto had started complaining about them walking in the entire park.  
>"Were here so you can stop your complaining"<br>Sasuke stepped through some bushes to reveal a clearing with a small frozen waterfall coming from a large rock and ending in an also frozen wellspring.  
>"Oh" Naruto said as he was staring with his mouth hanging open.<br>Tears began to well up in his eyes.  
>"What's wrong" Sasuke asked getting in a panic mode.<br>"It's just so pretty" Naruto smiled at Sasuke.  
>"Tsh, dobe" Sasuke said bringing his hand to Naruto's face to wipe away the tears.<p>

"Come I'll teach you something" he dragged Naruto over to an old shed.  
>"Wait here" he said walking inside.<br>One minute later he came out with two pairs of skates.  
>"What's that" Naruto asked while he followed Sasuke to a bench.<br>"Here sit" Sasuke said pushing Naruto down. He helped him get the skates on.  
>When he had his on he took Naruto's hands to help him up.<br>"How am I suppose to stand on these things, it looks way easier on TV" Naruto complained almost falling down.  
>"Just hold me" Sasuke said walking back to the ice.<p>

They were on the ice for five seconds when Naruto let go of Sasuke's hands and fell.  
>"Ouch Sasuke it hurts, I didn't brake the ice right" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke,<br>he frowned when he saw Sasuke was smiling, but dropped it when he saw it was a friendly smile.  
>Sasuke was smiling at him, not about him.<br>"You look really hot in this angle, with the snow and all" Naruto said holding up a hand so Sasuke could help him up.  
>This caused Sasuke to almost choke<br>"Naruto y-you don't just say t-that to people" he stuttered helping Naruto up.  
>He couldn't believe the kid had him stuttering when he had just met him yesterday.<p>

"Why not, it's true" Naruto asked when they started to move on the ice.  
>"I mean you aren't supposed to say that to guys" Sasuke said looking away so Naruto wouldn't see him blush.<br>_'What's wrong with this guy, he messes with my head, nobody ever made me blush before'_ he thought.  
>"Why not" Naruto argued "I heard Kakashi say it to Iruka and it's true.<br>You are the second prettiest person I have ever met".  
>Sasuke decided not to argue about it anymore. He tightened his grip on Naruto's hands.<br>"and who is number one" he asked smiling when he heard Naruto giggle a bit because of his new experience.  
>"My mommy was the prettiest one I ever met so now you are the prettiest.<br>Aldo she was a different kind of pretty" Naruto started to laugh when they began to move quicker.  
>It was really fun and everything was so beautiful.<p>

"What do you find pretty about me then" Sasuke asked.  
><em>'Maybe if I don't let him make to much friends he won't realise he is supposed to say this to girls and I'll have him all to<em> _myself'_ Sasuke thought.  
>It may be selfish, but he didn't wanna lose the blond.<br>Yes it had only been one day, but the kid made him smile in a way only Kakashi had pulled from him when he was a little boy and Kakashi had told him he was proud of him.  
>Something his parents never did.<br>There was something the blond did that made him happy.  
>Maybe it was the fact he was completely oblivious of the ignoring and lame-ass answers Sasuke had given Naruto to get rid of him.<p>

"Euhm" Naruto thought about the question Sasuke had asked him.  
>"I like how your hair has a blueish color.<br>I already said why I like your eyes  
>and your skin is almost the same color as the snow, I really like snow.<br>I also like the way you smile, but you only smile like that when we are alone.  
>And you are my best friend" Naruto finished his rambling by hugging Sasuke, causing them to fall.<p>

"Ouch" Sasuke said while he slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto had fallen on top of him.  
>Naruto started to giggle<br>"My Sasuke I'm surprised to see you have fallen for me so soon" Naruto said.  
><em>'You have no idea'<em> Sasuke thought.  
>Naruto started to push himself up when he chanced his mind and lay himself down on Sasuke giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.<br>"Arigato Sasuke" He whispered closing his eyes.  
>"You're very comfy" He murmured yawning.<br>It was starting to get dark, they had been there longer than they thought.  
>"Oi dobe, don't sleep here. I'm cold and we need to get back" Sasuke said his eyes still wide open in shock because of the kiss.<br>"Fine" Naruto sighed getting up, but again changing his mind.  
>He sad on-top of Sasuke's abdomen.<br>It took everything Sasuke had not to pull Naruto down again.  
>"I'll get off if you promise you will go with me and Iruka to pick up Kyuubi at my place" Naruto said grinning.<br>He could have used his puppy-eyes, but decided to try blackmail.  
><em>'Who says I want you to get up"<em> Sasuke's mind yelled at Naruto,  
>but he just told Naruto he would go with him instead.<p> 


	10. Not a date?

**Ha longest chapter ever  
><strong>**told you I could do it (actually I didn't)**

**I don't own Naruto and I don't own the movie Sasuke and Naruto watch (duh)**

At Naruto's house.

"Kyu" Naruto yelled when they arrived at his front door.  
>"You really think he is going to hear you" Iruka asked, but he fell silent when he saw a cute little fox jumping up and down at the window.<br>"Guess he heard" Sasuke smirked following the blond inside.  
>"Ouch Kyu" Naruto complained when the fox jumped at him and used his claws to hold on to him.<br>"Do you want to hold him while I go get his stuff Sasuke" Naruto asked handing the clingy fox over.  
>"This thing has stuff" Sasuke asked taking the fox.<br>_'It's kinda cute'_ he thought looking at the little monster in his arms.  
>"It's not a thing, it's a she and yes she has stuff. Food and a bed, some toys to" Naruto said coming back with two bags. "Not that she uses her bed, so I'm not taking it. Kyuubi will just sleep in my bed, Right sweety".<br>Naruto said putting the bags in the car and taking his fox on his lap.  
>"As long as you teach her what your bed it and what's mine I'm fine with it" Sasuke said glaring at the fox, the little monster was going to steal all of Naruto's attention for sure, he didn't like it.<br>_'Wait am I jealous of a fox, that's just wrong'_ Sasuke thought sighting.

The next two weeks went by quite uneventful, Sasuke tutored Naruto. Naruto made more friends, much to Sasuke's annoyance and one day Naruto got a better grade on a test than Sasuke.  
>This had caused Sasuke to get mad and he didn't talk to the blond for the rest of the day because he was studying. Despite his annoyance Sasuke was still tutoring Naruto.<br>Naruto also found out that the acceptance he got from most of his classmates didn't count for his teachers.  
>The only teachers who liked him were Iruka, Kakashi, Gai and Jiraiya who seemed familiar to the blond,<br>but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>As the time passed Sasuke got more obsessed by his roommate because he felt happy around him.<br>Something very rare for the raven-haired boy.  
>It was the evening of the sixteenth and the exams were finally over.<br>Naruto was siting on Sasuke's bed, Sasuke was in the shower.  
>Something about washing of the stress<br>and Kyuubi was sleeping on Naruto's bed.

Sasuke sighed when he saw Naruto siting on his bed.  
>It could only mean one thing.<br>Naruto wanted to do something, not just something, but something new.  
>"Sasukeee" Naruto whined when Sasuke said down next to him on the bed.<br>"Let's do something" Sasuke whispered.  
>"Let's do something" Naruto yelled.<br>Sasuke smiled at him "what to do this time" he pondered. "Well we already went ice skating, I took you bowling, we went for a walk and I took you to MacDonald's" he rambled.  
>"I know" Naruto said jumping up to sit on Sasuke's lap.<br>"We have five hours before dinner, let's do more than one thing" Naruto said.  
>Sasuke sighed wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist to pull him closer.<br>"What about, we go watch a movie,  
>then we can do some Christmas shopping and we could eat out tonight"<br>he said hoping Naruto wouldn't ask to do something again any time soon because he was out of ideas.

"Yeah" Naruto cheered hugging Sasuke and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
>Sasuke wouldn't mine it at all if it wasn't for the fact that the blond had done it to Kiba before.<br>Sure Kiba told him to take a hike and he hasn't done it after that,  
>but it still meant it didn't mean anything special to him.<p>

"Euh Naruto" Sasuke said looking at the blond.  
>"Did you forget to take your pills" he asked when he got Naruto's attention.<br>"Maybe" Naruto blushed and got up taking a sweater.  
>"Dobe" Sasuke said taking his keys and jacked. Walking outside Naruto immediately took Sasuke's hand,<br>this did make Sasuke happy since he hadn't done it to anyone, but him.  
>They walked to Iruka and Kakashi's place hoping to get a ride to the mall.<br>Just when Naruto wanted to knock on the door Kakashi opened it.

"How can I help you" Kakashi asked stepping aside to let the boys in.  
>"Wow how do you do that" Naruto asked looking at Kakashi with big eyes.<br>"Dobe he heard you when you fell in the hallway" Sasuke said shaking his head.  
>"Aw Sasuke there is no reason to ruin my fantasy about Kakashi being a ninja" Naruto whined.<br>"Sure and Iruke has supper powers" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.  
>"Really" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.<br>"Yes" Kakashi smiled not noticing Iruke walking in.  
>"What can he do" Naruto asked. Sasuke just tshed at this and rolled his eyes again.<br>"Sometimes he can make me chmt treemph tklmes" Kakashi said, or tried to say since Iruka had covered his mouth with his hand.

"Why are you guys here" Iruka said smiling, not letting go of Kakashi.  
>"We were wondering if one of you could bring us to the mall" Sasuke said calmly while Naruto stared at Kakashi trying to make Iruka remove his hand.<br>Kakashi raised his hand, but Iruka used his other hand to pull it back down.  
>"I'll bring you just one sec" he said. He walked out of the room pulling Kakashi with him.<br>Once out of the room he let go of Kakashi's mouth only to have it pushed against his own.  
>He slowly let go of Kakashi's hand wrapping his hand in the silver hair.<br>He hadn't even seen Kakashi remove the mask.  
>He moaned when Kakashi pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.<br>"Making out later, mall now" Sasuke yelled from the living room.  
>Iruka pulled away blushing. Kakashi tried to pull him back, but all he got was a quick peck on the cheek before Iruka ran into the living room grabbing his keys.<br>Naruto smiled when he saw Iruka was still blushing when they reached the car.

"So you guys going on another date" Iruka asked.  
>"What is a date" Naruto asked still holding Sasuke's hand. He only ever let go of it when they were in class or in their room.<br>"It's not a date Iruka" Sasuke sighed.  
>"What is a date" Naruto asked again not liking to be ignored.<br>"It's when you go out with someone you really like" Iruka explained.  
>"Then you don't like me Sasuke" Naruto asked looking sad.<br>"He means someone you love" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto.  
>"You don't love me" Naruto asked looking like he was about to cry<br>"I love you" he whispered getting out of the car when they pulled into the parking.  
>"Thanks a lot Iruka" Sasuke snapped getting out to.<br>"Sorry" Iruka yelled before leaving again.  
>"Naruto" Sasuke said looking at the sad boy.<br>"I do love you, but people who go on date's are like Kakashi and Iruka"  
>he said sighting in relieve when Naruto took his hand again.<p>

They were walking in silence for a little while before Naruto turned to face Sasuke.  
>"What is the difference" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke for a sec before he started walking again.<br>"Well" Sasuke thought about it "Kakashi and Iruka are in love with each other".  
>"Then what is in love" Naruto asked when they walked into the movie theater.<br>"It's when you really like someone and not like a friend, when you get a warm feeling and they make you happy" Sasuke explained hoping Naruto would let it go.  
>Much to Sasuke's surprise, he did.<br>Naruto just smirked and told Sasuke he really wanted to watch Happyfeet 2.

After the movie, they went into some shops looking around for some Christmas presents.  
>"It's s-so c-c-cold Sasuke" Naruto said leaning onto Sasuke to steal some of his warmth.<br>"Dobe why didn't you bring a jacket" Sasuke asked taking his of and putting it on Naruto.  
>"I don't have one" He answered smiling when he looked at the jacket.<br>It was very Sasuke like for those who know him that is.  
>It is a black and white jacket with panda ears on the hood and a pawl like printing on the end of the sleeves.<br>"Aren't you going to be cold now" Naruto asked snapping out of his thoughts.  
>He really wished he had taken his pills since he had a really tough time to concentrate during the movie,<br>it was still an awesome movie.  
>"No that's oke" Sasuke said walking into a shop, but he turned around when Naruto wanted to follow him.<br>"Naruto could you get me a bottle of water" he asked giving him some money.  
>"Sure" Naruto said completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was trying to get rid of him.<p>

"Here you go" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke while handing him the bottle.  
>Instead of drinking it like Naruto expected, he just dropped it into a bag.<br>Naruto took Sasuke's hand again telling him he was hungry.  
>They walked over to a place named Ichiraku's. When they got inside the smell made Naruto's mouth water.<br>He turned to Sasuke smiling, but he just pulled him to a table.  
>He pushed Naruto down and went to order their food.<p>

When he got back Naruto was still smiling. "I love you Sasuke" Naruto said when Sasuke sad down across from him.  
>"It is true what they say" Sasuke said smiling "the love of a man goes through the stomach".<br>Naruto just kept smiling, so long it kinda frighten Sasuke.  
>"You really love ramen don't you" Sasuke asked when the bowls were placed in front of them.<br>"Not as much as I love you" Naruto smiled.  
>"You don't snap out of your thoughts when you hear my name" Sasuke said pretending to be hurt.<br>"Ahoo" Naruto said leaning over and kissing Sasuke.  
>Sasuke just sad there, staring. <em>'That wasn't my cheek, does he know that was my mouth'<em> he thought still in shock.  
>"Sasuke your ramen is getting cold" Naruto said trough a mouth full, his bowl was almost empty.<br>Sasuke blinked a few times deciding to wait until they got back to question Naruto about the kiss.  
>His first kiss.<br>He pushed his bowl to Naruto smiling at him.  
>"Here you need it more than me".<br>Naruto told him to eat it himself,  
>but gave up when Sasuke promised him he would eat a sandwich when they got back.<p> 


	11. Naruto's youth

**This will first be Naruto's Pov of the date and then a flash-back to his youth**

* * *

><p>I thought about what Sasuke said. 'People who go on dates are like Kakashi and Iruka. And they are in love'.<br>I really tried to get it, but as usually I couldn't.  
>Maybe people didn't know, but it was annoying not to know things you should know.<br>That is why I always ask about everything. Just like little kids, who keep asking why.  
>After thinking about it, I realised I was not good at pretending to get things, so I turned to Sasuke.<br>"What is the difference" I asked turning to walk again.  
>"Euh" Sasuke thought about it, I was glad because it meant he was going to give a real answer and not a because to a child's why.<br>He explained it to me when we reached the movie theater.  
>This time I actually got what he was saying, everything.<br>Sasuke was right, when I was with my mom or dad I was really happy. Same with Kyuubi.  
>I would do everything for them, but with Sasuke it is the same. I love Sasuke.<br>What did he just say? Warm feeling inside.  
>Are you supposed to have that with people you are in love with? Then why? Oh I think I get it now.<p>

I just smirk at Sasuke telling him I want to see Happyfeet two.  
>I really loved the one, it was so adorable.<br>During the movie I had a really hard time concentrating, I should have taken my pills.  
>When I spaced out I started thinking about how I would talk to everything when I was alone because one time I saw a movie about a girl who couldn't talk very well, actually it was horrible.<br>It was because she had been alone for so long.  
>I was afraid I would be like her so I just talked to myself out loud and to objects.<br>I still do that sometimes.

When we went shopping I found all the presents quick.  
>Sasuke's present was already wrapped under my bed.<br>I bought it on the internet. That way he couldn't see it.

I know it is always cold this time a year, but I can't remember it being this cold. I told Sasuke I was cold and he asked me why I didn't bring a jacked while he gave me his.  
>That is a good question. Why didn't I bring one? That's right I don't have one. I never needed one.<br>I was a little surprised he asked me to get him some water when he walked into a shop,  
>but I didn't question it.<br>Aldo I was really surprised when he didn't drink it.

When we reached the place we were going to eat at I could feel my tummy grumble and my mouth water from the smell, just the smell alone.  
>I turned to smile at Sasuke. This is the best ramen I have ever smelled.<br>I know he doesn't like ramen so he was doing this just for me.  
>The thought made my heart swell.<br>When we sad down and our food came I was still smiling.  
>I leaned forward to kiss Sasuke, like I always do when he does something for me, but this time I felt different.<br>I just couldn't control myself. I hadn't realised I had kissed him on the lips until I saw him staring at me in shock.  
>I was just so happy someone wanted to take care of me again, spoil me again.<br>I had missed that the most when my parents didn't come back like they said they would.  
>For four years I had been lonely. I was happy now that they had made me go to the school.<br>I could still feel the pain of my parents braking their promise, abandoning me.

**Naruto's youth**

An eleven year old Naruto was staring at the door sitting on the floor in front of it, far enough not to be hit when it would open.  
>He would always sit there when his parents were late which didn't happen much.<br>They left a lot, at least once every two months and how long they were gone was always different,  
>but never longer than two weeks.<br>They would always say when they would be back, day and hour.  
>Sometimes they would be an hour or two late. Then, they came home seeing their son sitting on the floor in the hall, waiting.<br>Today was different.  
>The two hours had passed, actually a whole day had passed and they were still not home.<br>Naruto started to get hungry, but he didn't move. Not until his parents came.

Naruto's eyes snapped open when he heard something at the door.  
>He had fallen asleep and it was already morning, but still no parents.<br>He started to sit up when he remembered why he had woken up.  
>The door.<br>He started smiling, but it soon faded when he saw the mail.  
>He picked it up, tears forming in his eyes.<br>There were two bills. His parents had taught him how to pay them for when they were gone because they wanted the bills to be paid the day they got them.  
>Naruto didn't want to get up.<br>He was afraid that it would be bad luck and his parents would be even later,  
>but he had promised his dad to pay them. No exceptions.<br>So he did.  
>Since he was already up he decided to eat something to and do some groceries.<br>His mother had taught him how to do them on the internet. That way they would be delivered at home.

"What are we going to do today" a thirteen year old Naruto asked himself after eating breakfast.  
>"Oh I know" he said cheery "let's play outside".<br>"Now where did you go" he asked his favorite hoodie.  
>"Are you here? No. And here, nope not here either.<br>Oh I remember you are in the dryer" he said getting his hoodie out of the dryer and putting it on.  
>"Hn I think we should play in the trees" he said when he reached the forest at the back of his backyard.<br>Naruto was playing for an hour when he heard soft crying noises.  
>He went to look where it came from to find a young fox with a bloody leg, all alone.<br>"Are you hurt" he asked petting the fox.  
>"Where are your parents"?<br>He lifted the small animal in his arms after looking for its parents for an hour.  
>"You can come with me. I'll take care of you from now on" he smiled when the hurt fox liked his face.<p>

"I'm going to call you Kyuubi and you are going to be my best friend"  
>Naruto said after he had taken care of the leg.<br>Now his new friend would be better soon.  
>Naruto soon found out his little fox didn't like meat.<br>"Weirdo" Naruto said petting Kyuubi,  
>happy he wasn't totally alone anymore.<p> 


	12. Christmas

**What do you mean it's not the 25th. It so is.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but me and my sister will when we come back from Tokio. If we don't get it then we will at least make SasuNaru happen.  
>BTW death to Sakura!<br>**

* * *

><p>Once back it their room Sasuke decided to eat a sandwich because otherwise he would be nagged about being anorectic. Every time he really wasn't hungry he had to eat.<br>What if he really wasn't hungry?  
>He smiled when he saw Naruto siting on his bed.<br>They just came back and he already wanted to do something.  
>"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said blushing while he crawled on top of Sasuke's lap.<br>"Naruto we just did something and it's late. What new thing could we possibly do" Sasuke sighed trying to think of something Naruto would want to do.  
>"I know something new" Naruto smiled while his blush increased.<br>Sasuke wanted to ask what, but couldn't because his mouth was busy with something else.  
>Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull him closer while he continued to press his lips against Sasuke's, hoping he would take the lead because Naruto had no idea what to do.<br>Sasuke immediately responded moving his lips against Noruto's and wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.  
>They stayed like that until they were out of breath.<br>Only braking apart for lack of oxygen.  
>Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder whispering in his ear "I'm in love with you".<p>

"Aw" Sasuke said. He just couldn't help himself.  
>In his eyes romantic moments were meant to be ruined by something or someone.<br>"Am I supposed to remember this day or something because, then I'm going to have to write it down" he smiled while he reached for a pen on his nightstand.  
>"Teme way to ruin a moment" Naruto said punching Sasuke on his arm.<br>"Ouch Naru you just made me a victim of domestic violence" Sasuke said kissing Naruto again, happy he was allowed to. "Well just get used to it or go to the cops love" Naruto mocked punching him again.

One week later on the 24ste Naruto was jumping op and down on his bed with a present in his hands.  
>"Sasuke do you want my present now" he asked jumping of his bed and handing Sasuke his present.<br>"I'll give the other one tomorrow" he gave Sasuke a quick kiss.  
>Sasuke opened the gift and gave Naruto a strange look.<br>"You don't like it" Naruto asked in panic.  
>"The people on the commercial were very happy and I wanted you to be happy like them".<br>Sasuke smiled while he looked at the limited edition Christmas coca cola bottle.  
>He chuckled and wrapped his arm around Naruto.<br>"I love it. You are getting your present in one hour" Sasuke said handing Naruto a small cart.  
>"You should wait before you open that because I was holding it while I was jumping on the bed" Naruto said pointing at the bottle.<br>"What's this" Naruto asked reading the cart.  
>"A party. For me Sasuke" Naruto yelled wrapping his arms around Sasuke and hugging all the air out of him.<br>"It's at Iruka and Kakashi's because their place is bigger" Sasuke said walking out of the room. "Come over in one hour".

Sasuke had to go alone so he could help Iruka setting up the party.  
>Sasuke frowned when he saw Neji walking towards him.<br>"How are you" Neji asked smirking at Sasuke.  
>"Great Neji what about you? Molested Kiba lately" Sasuke answered looking past the boy.<br>He didn't like Neji. Sure he found it funny that he took a liking in molesting Kiba, who was dating his cousin, but he didn't like the fact Neji had also taken a liking in his blond.  
>It was only to annoy him, but it did annoy him very much.<br>"As a matter of fact I did" Neji smiled thinking back at the punch he got this time.  
>"I'll see at the party, tell Naruto I said hi" Neji walked of smirking at Sasuke's annoyed look.<br>"Sure" Sasuke said giving a new meaning to overusing sarcasm.

Back in the room Naruto just finished dressing and was now playing with Kyuubi.  
>"Do you think he meant be there in one hour or leave in one hour" he asked the fox.<br>Kyuubi just looked at Naruto and walked to the door.  
>"Does that mean be there in one hour" Naruto asked opening the door.<br>They were walking down the hall when Sakura, the pink haired girl from class, called Naruto's name.  
>He had barely turned around when he was slammed into the lockers.<br>Naruto was in shock, he had no idea why the girl pushed him.  
>The only time he ever talked to her was in class. The only thing she had ever said was something about her Sasuke-kun not wanting an ugly girl or something.<br>"I thought I told you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun" she yelled before punching him in the stomach.  
>Naruto teared up while he clenched his stomach.<p>

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking to their room to see if Naruto was on his way.  
>He heard Kyuubi growling loudly and he started running.<br>He came just in time to see Naruto fall on his knees coughing while clenching his stomach.  
>Sakura took a few steps back to get away from the growling fox when someone punched her in the face.<br>The force of the punch threw her against the lockers and on the ground.  
>When she looked up to see who had hit her she saw Sasuke helping Naruto up and completely ignoring her.<br>As if he hadn't just punched her.  
>Then, Sasuke pulled Naruto in a passionate kiss.<br>When they broke apart he wiped away Naruto's tears, still ignoring Sakura who started crying and ran away.

"Are you oke" Sasuke asked when he Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the party.  
>"Yeah I'm fine, but I like my fan girls better. They just turned into SasuNaru fan girls when we got together" Naruto said smiling.<br>"You know Naruto, this counts as something new so no more for the next few days" Sasuke said.  
>"Hey Naruto" Kiba yelled trowing his arm around the blonds shoulders.<br>"Hey Kiba how are you and what is that" Naruto asked pointing at a hickey Kiba had failed in hiding.  
>"How's Neji" Sasuke smiled at Kiba's red face.<br>"Shut up Uchiha this is all your fault" Kiba said pulling his scarf up to hide the hickey.  
>"How is it my fault" Sasuke asked amused.<p>

Naruto didn't get what they were saying so he decided to go talk to some of his friends.  
>In the end the only one he could talk to was Ino because Shikamaru found talking troublesome,<br>Choji was eating,  
>Shino doesn't talk<br>and Hinata just blushed.

"It is your fault" Kiba started to explain once Naruto was gone  
>"because you started to date the blond! Neji left me alone, kind of, when he got here, but got back to me when you claimed him as your boyfriend by giving him a hickey in class" Kiba hissed.<br>"He only when after Naruto to annoy me, he never really liked him more than a friend. You just said it yourself he didn't leave you alone completely, he couldn't" Sasuke defended himself.  
>Kiba was about to answer when he saw Neji. Without even saying something to Sasuke, he ran away to hide behind his girlfriend Hinata. Ignoring the strange look she gave him.<br>Neji smiled at Kiba and glared at Hinata, who didn't notice, before he turned to Sasuke.  
>"Looks like he likes his present. Now did you tell him" Neji asked smirking.<br>"Shut up Neji" Sasuke growled walking away.  
>"I'm just saying, he better hears it from you then someone else" Neji yelled.<br>Sasuke just glared at him ignoring the questioning looks he got from the people around him.

He found Naruto in the kitchen next to Ino, who was talking non stop.  
>He frowned when he saw her t-shirt. It had a big blue Y on it.<br>He already regretted telling her aoi is Japenese for blue(1).  
>He walked up to Naruto from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.<br>He smiled when he saw that Ino was talking to herself because Naruto was spacing out.  
>When Ino saw Sasuke she blushed and walked away.<br>"Hey Naru" Sasuke tried stepping in front of his lover.  
>"Sasuke" Sasuke said, but he still didn't get a reply.<br>"You say you love me the most, but you don't snap out of your thoughts when you hear someone say Sasuke" He said, but Naruto remained silent.  
>"You so love ramen more than me" he sighed.<br>"Ramen" Naruto asked blinking a few times seeing a very annoyed Sasuke who, if he wouldn't have been an Uchiha, looked like he was pouting.  
>"I love you" Naruto said trying to make up for whatever got Sasuke like this.<br>"Sure you do" Sasuke said walking back into the living room only to be stopped by Sakura.  
>She was blocking him in the doorway.<br>Her eye was half closed because of the bruise that was forming there.  
>He tried to walk past her when she stopped him pointing at the mistletoe above them.<br>"If you want to pass you'll have to kiss her" Lee said cheerfully.  
>"Or" Kakashi said holding a sack with small papers.<br>"You sing a part of the song you pull from this sack".  
>Sasuke mouthed a thank you to Kakashi while he took a paper.<br>Naruto leaned over Sasuke's shoulder, happy his boyfriend didn't pick the first choice.  
>"I kissed a boy" Naruto read making mossed of the people laugh.<br>"We already know that, now what is the song" Kiba asked laughing about his own joke.  
>"Oh my that's so funny, ouch my ribs" Sasuke said sarcastically.<br>Sakura smiled, but stopped when Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and walked past her.  
>"Would you rather sing that song than kiss me" She asked in shock.<br>"Yes" Sasuke answered.

After he sang a verse of the song, Sasuke sad down on the couch, pulling Naruto down with him.  
>Sasuke glared at the only two people in the room he actually talked to every once in a while before Naruto came.<br>Right now all they meant was trouble as he saw Hidan putting away his camera.  
>"Why did you tape it" Kakuzu asked his friend.<br>"Blackmail" Hidan answered grinning.  
>"That's why I like you" Kakuzu said.<p>

When everybody left Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka cleaned up the apartment while Naruto was asleep on the couch.  
>After twenty minutes they were kind of done.<br>Sasuke lifted Naruto up in his arms and thanked Kakashi and Iruka for their help.

Sasuke walked to Kiba's room hoping he hadn't leaved for Christmas yet.  
>He used his foot to knock on the door.<br>When Kiba opened the door he sighed in relief and threw his keys at him.  
>"Could you" Sasuke asked.<br>"Need some help there Sasuke, you are lucky my mom told me to take a hike and gave me some money to buy myself some Christmas food" Kiba smiled while he opened Sasuke's door.  
>"Thanks" Sasuke said putting Naruto down on his bed.<br>"Merry Christmas Sasuke" Kiba said handing him the keys.  
>"Merry Christmas moron" Sasuke answered closing the door.<p>

He sat down next to Naruto and took of his sweater and shoes.  
>Then, he left to take a shower.<br>When he walked back into the room he heard Naruto tossing and turning around in his bed, tears running down his face. "Naruto what's wrong" he asked sitting down and holding the boy to prevent him from falling of the bed.  
>Naruto opened his eyes for a second before closing them again and calming down.<br>Sasuke wanted to get up, but Naruto wouldn't let him go.  
>When he tried to make him Naruto started crying again.<br>He sat up and hugged Sasuke tightly.  
>"Don't leave me" he sniffed, refusing to even let Sasuke move.<br>"I won't leave, you can sleep with me if you want. Do you want to put op your pyjama" Sasuke said stroking Naruto's back in a smoothing way.  
>Naruto just nodded and tried to get out of his clothes without letting go of Sasuke.<br>"It's oke. I won't go. Let me help you" Sasuke said.  
>This time Naruto let go, but only as long as he needed to.<br>Once they were on Sasuke's bed he laid his head on Sasuke's chest.  
>He stayed tense for a while, but relaxed when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.<br>"Don't leave me" Naruto whispered finally calming down.  
>"Of course not dobe. Merry Christmas".<br>"Merry Christmas teme".  
>With that Naruto fell asleep again.<br>Dreaming about nice things instead of nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Get it?<strong>


	13. Christmas II A little NejiKiba

**This chapter will have some NejiKiba **  
><strong>Just so you know I like Hinata (hate Sakura) I just needed a bad guy or girl in this case<strong>  
><strong>In the next chapters I'm going to make Naru very sad and bad things will hapen to him I am just very mean in that way<br>We all know I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke smiled seeing the blond was still asleep even though it was already ten AM.<br>Usualy Sasuke would have been woken up by Naruto jumping on his bed at eight on the weekends and six thirty on school days.  
>Deciding it was time for the blond to learn about sleeping he just pulled Naruto a little closer and fell asleep again.<br>Thirty minutes later a pair of bright blue eyes opened. Naruto cuddled a little closer to his best friend smiling and slowly tried to get out of Sasuke's death-grip without waking him up.  
>Which he failed. Sasuke's eyes snapped open in annoyance.<br>"Ever heard of sleeping in my love" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto down and closing his eyes again.  
>"Not really" Naruto joked hugging Sasuke.<br>Sure he was comfortable, but he wanted to eat and give Sasuke his present.  
>"Here's the deal. We get out of bed because I'm hungry. Then, I give you your present and then we can just lie down all day for all I care. At least until I am hungry again or when I have to go to the bathroom" Naruto said getting up again.<br>"Fine, but we unlock the door so that if anybody comes by they can just come in and if they have something to say, they can say it while we are sleeping" Sasuke said leaving a trail of kisses down the other boy's neck.  
>"That tickles Sasuke" Naruto said getting up from the bed and walking to the bathroom.<br>"Shower with me" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.  
>Naruto leaned back in the embrace before pulling Sasuke's arms away.<br>"Sure, in another month or two. Maybe six" Naruto said turning around and quickly giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.  
>Naruto jumped into the bathroom and closed the door in Sasuke's face.<br>"So that is a yes. Am I getting it as a Valentine's Day gift" Sasuke asked smirking.  
>Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew Naruto knew.<br>"No, you'll get chocolate. Now leave me alone" Naruto yelled turning the shower on.  
>Sighing Sasuke walked to the kitchen.<br>His mind started wandering to the conversation he had with Neji at the party while he made breakfast.

He knew he had to tell Naruto, but how do you tell someone that trust you with their live that your brother is the one that killed their parents.  
>Sasuke sighed again, he never really liked his brother, but right now he hated him.<br>Sasuke decided to say it after Christmas because he didn't want to ruin Christmas.  
>Then again it would be very wrong to ruin the blond's new year.<br>Sasuke gave another deep sigh.  
>"Someone sounds troubled. Do you want to talk about it or molest me like you always do when something is bothering you" Naruto asked walking in. Only wearing his pyjama pants.<br>"But Naru, love you make it so easy to molest you" Sasuke said kissing Naruto while his hands wondered over his bare chest.  
>"Not that I don't like it, but why didn't you change" Sasuke asked between two kisses.<br>"Why would I put on clothes if we are going to stay in bed all day" Naruto answered while Sasuke started to suck on his neck, leaving a new hickey.  
>"Mh I like the way you think" Sasuke said kissing Naruto again.<br>He gave Naruto an annoyed look when he was pushed away.  
>"I'm hungry Sasuke. Let's eat and I don't mean me" Naruto said sitting down and taking one of the waffles Sasuke had made.<br>"But you taste so good love" Sasuke whined taking a waffle and pulling Naruto out of his chair.  
>Ignoring the protests he dragged Naruto to his bed and pushed him down.<br>"Stay. I'll be back in ten minutes" Sasuke said finishing his waffle and going inside the bathroom.  
>Naruto sat there for a while until he started to get hungry again.<br>One waffle wasn't enough.  
>Naruto ran to the kitchen and grabbed another one hoping Sasuke wouldn't notice. His prayers weren't answered as he heard the bathroom door open.<br>Naruto ran back to the bed and sighed when Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom.  
>"You didn't stay" Sasuke said pointing at the waffle in Naruto's hand.<br>"And you are dripping on the floor" Naruto said taking Sasuke's towel and drying his hair.  
>Then, Naruto walked over to his own bed and took the gift out.<br>"Here Sasuke" Naruto threw the gift at Sasuke and sat back down on Sasuke's bed.  
>Sasuke smiled when he opened it. "Everything is better in chibi, right" Sasuke asked looking at the snake plushi Naruto gave him.<br>"You said you like snakes and you have to admit, it is better in chibi" Naruto smiled pulling Sasuke down.  
>"some things are better in chibi, but I like you better like this. Not chibi" Sasuke said putting the snake on his nightstand.<br>"Your present is in you closed. It's a jacked and no you can't go look at it" Sasuke said pulling a blanket over them.

After twenty minutes of just laying there, Naruto was starting to get bored.  
>"Sasuke I'm bored, let's do something" Naruto whined getting up.<br>"No, you said we were going to lie down" Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto so he couldn't get up.  
>"All day? I'm bored" Naruto sighed hoping Sasuke would get some sense.<br>"Fine, let's just talk then. We can ask each other questions. I'll start" Sasuke sat up a bit still not letting go of Naruto.  
>"What is your favorite color" Sasuke asked starting their game.<br>"Orange, like you don't know that and yours is blue, but oke I'll play your game. What is your favorite food" Naruto asked smiling. It was a silly game, but at least it was something to do.  
>"Tomato soup, favorite animal".<br>"Fox, favorite TV-show" Naruto asked getting into the game.  
>"Junjou romantica, yours" Sasuke asked thinking about the time Naruto had watched it with him and called him Usagi-san for two days.<br>"Sponge Bob and vampire night. Did you know there is a spin-off from Junjou" N  
>aruto said snuggling a little closer to Sasuke. "Really we should watch it sometimes. What is" Sasuke wanted to ask another question, but he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.<br>"What" Sasuke yelled annoyed.  
>"Good morning to you to Uchiha" Kiba laughed walking into the room and siting down on Naruto's bed.<br>"What's wrong Naruto? Uchiha doesn't want to let go" Kiba laughed at Naruto who was struggling to get up.  
>"What do you want dog boy" Sasuke sighed letting Naruto go, but just a little.<br>"The Hyuugas are having the left behind people over today. That would be me, Shino, Ten ten and you guys if you want to come" Kiba said smiling.  
>"So you want to be in one house with your girlfriend and boyfriend" Sasuke smirked thinking about how much fun it would be if Hinata would find out.<br>"You have two people? That's wrong" Naruto said in shock.  
>"No" Kiba yelled glaring at Sasuke.<br>"Neji is just on bad terms with his cousin and uses me to get to her" he explained crossing his arms.

"That is a nice explanation. It just doesn't make sense" Sasuke said getting some stuff to get dressed because he knew Naruto would want to go.  
>He threw some clothes at Naruto before turning to Kiba again.<br>"Neji is on bad terms with Hinata because of you and if he did those things to get back at her it would make more sense to do it in her face. You do know she doesn't know, right" Sasuke explained why his theory sucked.  
>"Why would he dislike her because of me" Kiba asked once the boys were dressed.<br>"You really don't know" Sasuke asked. "Everybody knows that".  
>"Euh Kiba, even I know he likes you and I just got here a month ago" Naruto said smiling at his friend.<p>

"Kiba seriously, let me explain it to you. Neji has liked you for more than two years now. Everybody, but you knew. That means so did sweet shy Hinata. That didn't stop her for asking you out. Which brings us to the reason he dislikes her and he started molesting you because he thought maybe you would forget about her since being nice to you for two years hasn't worked" by the time Sasuke finished explaining they reached the cars waiting to bring them to the Hyuuga residence.

"Hey Kiba. Hinata is still at home. You can ride with me" Neji smiled at Kiba opening the door for him.  
>"Just go. You know Hinata likes Naruto now" Sasuke said pushing Kiba to the car.<p>

"Euh Sasuke does Hinata know we are together" Naruto asked when they reached the house and he saw Hinata looking at him.  
>"Yes, but so does Sakura" Ten ten answered for him.<br>"Good point. Hey Shino" Naruto yelled jumping on the boy who looked like a stalker.  
>"Just as creepy as always Shino. Why do you wear sunglasses in the winter" Naruto asked while Shino pushed him away.<br>"Could you please stop doing that" Shino asked walking inside.  
>"Way to avoid a question and no I can't stop doing that" Naruto yelled hugging Ten ten and then Neji.<br>He skipped Hinata because last time he hugged her she fainted.

Once inside all the guest thanked Hinata's parents for letting them stay while they were visiting family.  
>When they were siting in the living room Naruto noticed Kiba was uncomfortable.<br>"What's wrong. Did Neji do something in the car" Naruto whispered to his friend.  
>"No he didn't. He just kissed me, said Merry Christmas and left me alone for the rest of the ride" Kiba whispered back frowning when he saw Hinata look, no stare at Naruto while blushing.<br>"Did Hinata really knew Neji liked me when she asked me out" Kiba asked.  
>The fact that she was drooling over Naruto while he was sitting there was a good enough reason to brake up with her.<br>"Yes she did" Sasuke said hearing the question.  
>He had said it out loud, but since nobody heard the question it didn't matter.<p>

Kiba had made up his mind. He would brake up with her when they were alone and he would do it kindly since it wasn't really her fault she fell in love with someone else.  
>Also, what she had done was between her and Neji.<br>While he was thinking about this Hinata's little sister ran down the stairs and almost threw him to the ground by hugging him.  
>"Kiba how nice to see you. Do you want to play" She asked giggling when Kiba lat her sit on his lap.<br>"Hello Hanabi. How are you" he asked.  
>"Wow Kiba I didn't know she liked you to. Do you use a special perfume to attract Hyuugas or something. They all like you" Ten ten asked smiling.<br>"Not all of them" Kiba said bitterly.  
><em>'There goes in private and kindly'<em> Kiba thought when he saw Hinata looking at him.  
>"What do you mean" Hinata asked since it was pretty clear Neji and her sister really liked Kiba she knew he was talking about her.<br>Kiba just rolled his eyes at her trying his best not to get mad at her with all the people around.  
>Sensing the angry aura around both Neji and Kiba made Ten ten stand up taking Hanabi's hand and asking her to show them around.<br>Shino followed them and Sasuke took Naruto's hand and walked away, but not before kissing him to show Hinata she couldn't have him.  
>Neji just stayed where he was glaring at Hinata.<br>He had been so obsessed about Kiba that he never paid attention to her, but today he had seen her staring at Naruto.  
>"I took the whole <em>'he is not gay so since you can't have him I will' <em>speech you gave me, Well I kind of did, but you don't even like him" Neji snapped at her.  
>"And for your information I have been molesting him for two months now and the only protests he gave me were about him having a girlfriend. Never about not being gay" he said trying to calm down.<p>

Kiba started blushing. He had complained to Neji's friends about it the first time, but then Lee gave him some speech about how you don't have to be gay to fall in love with a guy.  
>Then, Ten ten said something about love not working that way and then Lee screamed something about <em>'love doesn't<em> _have a sex'_ or something like that.  
>Since then Kiba dicided to be open-minded and to never talk to Lee again so he never told Neji he wasn't gay.<p>

"What did you say" Hinata asked in shock.  
>"Don't look at me like I am your mother and I just told you, you are ugly(1). You know I love him. I have liked him since the day we met and you were one of the first people I told. You still asked him out" Neji yelled loosing his calm.<br>They continued arguing like Kiba wasn't there and after Neji had said he loved Kiba he didn't hear anything they were saying, to busy with his own thoughts._  
><em>_'The only reason I ever gave him to explain why I wanted him to stop was that I was dating Hinata. Was as in we are obviously done after the fact that she didn't deny not liking me, not really. That_ _means I need another reason. Which I can't find'_ While Kiba was yelling to himself in his mind he didn't notice he walked over to Neji who was looking at him confused.  
>Without knowing what he was doing, Kiba grabbed Neji's shirt and pulled him up from the couch.<p>

Neji's eyes grew wide in surprise and so did Hinata's.  
>Kiba wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and Kissed him.<br>When he finally realised what he had done he didn't pull away.  
>Neji moaned into the kiss putting his hand on Kiba's back to pull him closer.<br>Kiba let out a grasp in surprise and Neji took his chance to push his tongue into Kiba's mouth, deepening the kiss.  
>Hinata just sat there staring at her ex-boyfriend and her nephew.<br>Their friend's walked back into the room while Kiba moaned into the kiss.  
>"We are so happy for you, but could you please do it some were else" Ten ten asked siting down.<br>"Please" Shino added when they didn't stop.  
>"I don't mind. Merry Christamas" Sasuke said sitting down and pulling Naruto on his lap to start their own make-out session.<br>Ten ten and Shino tried to ignore them while Hinata ran out of the room,  
>but when Sasuke slit his hands under Naruto's shirt moaning they ran out of the room as fast as they could asking Hanabi if she wanted to play.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Just my way of saying she looked betrayed<strong>


	14. to much pain

**I peronaly think this chapter is so good it doesn't matter it took me so long to type it (cough cough)**  
><strong>disclaimer: Don't own<strong>

* * *

><p>After NewYear had passed, Sasuke decided he should tell Naruto, but after he tried twice and both times Naruto had been spacing out he decided it was faith telling him he shouldn't tell Naruto.<br>or it could mean Naruto forgot to take his pills a lot.  
>He was walking over to Kakashi's to tell him he thought he should say it since Kakashi had known Itachi longer.<br>He sighed when he saw Neji and Kiba walking to him.  
>"Did you hear Hinata is dating Shino now? I told him she likes Naruto, but he said he knows and only agreed because his family kept asking him when he would get a girlfriend" Kiba said smiling he liked Hinata, but she should get over Naruto before she dated.<br>"Really" Sasuke asked not paying attention.  
>"Did you tell him" Neji asked with real concern in his voice.<br>"I liked you better when you were bitter and no" Sasuke said frowning.  
>"Well actually I did, but he didn't listen" Sasuke sighed.<br>"Maybe it is destiny that you don't tell him" Neji said while Kiba asked "tell him what".  
>"Nothing" Sasuke snapped, he was about to walk away when he saw Kiba pouting at Neji.<br>"Tell him what" Kiba asked knowing Neji would give him anything he wanted.  
>Sometimes Kiba even told people that Neji was like those wolves from twilight when they were imprinted and then people would look at him in shock because those twilight books are quite large and nobody knew Kiba liked reading.<br>"Neji you know he will tell Naru" Sasuke said frowning at the puppy eyes Kiba was giving Neji.  
>He knew Neji would give in because that's what he does when Naruto gives him that look.<br>"No I won't, well maybe" Kiba said still pouting.

"You know Sasuke, it would be easier to get it done if Kiba told him" Neji said already making up his mind.  
>"Sasuke's older brother Itachi is the one that killed Naruto's parents" Neji explained taking Kiba's hand.<br>"So" Kiba asked not getting the big deal.  
>"If Hinata would have killed my mom, not that we are close, but you should think hypothetically, I would hate and probably hurt her, but not Neji" Kiba said looking at Sasuke.<br>"And I know you don't love Itachi so why do you care Naruto would hate him? It would be good for him to know who did it. That way he could eventually let it go" Kiba said smirking at both boys shocked faces because of his smart speach.  
>"At least that is the case in the book I'm reading" Kiba said laughing, but stopped when Neji punched him in the arm.<br>"Don't scare me like that you baka" Neji said punching him again.  
>"I'm gonna tell Naruto" Kiba yelled running away.<br>Sasuke was faster than him, but he would be able to get there sooner because Sasuke was still progressing what happened.  
>When he finally realised what Kiba had said he ran to his room as fast as he could while yelling at Neji.<br>"I hope you already got laid because I'm gonna kill him".

Naruto was sitting in his room, nervously playing with Kyuubi.  
>Apparently Sasuke had tried to tell him something important twice and he spaced out.<br>Sasuke ran out of the room frustrated, saying he would be back in a sec, but Naruto didn't know how long _'back in a sec' _meant_._  
>When the door slammed open Naruto was afraid Sasuke was mad at him.<br>He was relieved to see Kiba standing there, though he was curious why the brunet threw the door open so hard.  
>Kiba turned around and locked the door hoping Sasuke didn't bring a key.<br>"Kiba what is going on? Is someone chasing you" Naruto asked worrying.  
>"Kind off. I'm here to help you with your relationship problems because you are dear to me and you look good which would make you competition if you were single" Kiba said taking a few deep breaths.<br>"Do you know why Sasuke is mad at me" Naruto asked hoping he would be able to make Sasuke smile again.  
>"He isn't mad at you" Kiba said walking over to Naruto's bed and siting down.<br>"He is mad at his brother and himself because he is afraid you will leave him when you find out that Itachi is the one that killed your parents" Kiba said calming down a bit.  
>Naruto just sat there in shock.<br>He could never leave Sasuke, he was all Naruto had. Even if Sasuke would have killed his parents, okay maybe he could then.  
>The reason Naruto was in shock was because he thought he would never know.<br>He had hated everyone that said one bad thing about his parents, saying it was their fault they were gone, but now he knew and to be honest it was quite tiresome to hate so many.  
>"Think about the odds, ne" Kiba asked trying to calm Naruto down because he was slowly starting to hyperventilate.<p>

Sasuke pushed the door open glaring at Kiba when he saw Naruto hyperventilating.  
>"Out" Sasuke yelled at Kiba angrily.<br>"How was I supposed to know he would react like this" Kiba said while Sasuke threw him out of the room.  
>Sasuke walked over to Naruto and crouched in front of him.<br>Naruto's breathing became faster and tears started to run down his cheeks.  
>"Shh Naru. It's okay, I'm sorry" Sasuke whispered while he hugged Naruto and to his surprise Naruto hugged him back.<br>After five minutes of loud sobbing Naruto finally calmed down.  
><em>'Now he is going to leave me'<em> Sasuke thought when he felt Naruto pushing him away.  
>Sasuke looked at Naruto and a few tears formed in his eyes.<br>He had become addicted to Naruto and somehow he had been the moment they met.  
>Naruto was the only one that could make him happy and now he was going to lose that.<br>Naruto gave Sasuke a sweet smile and wiped away the tears on Sasuke's cheeks.  
>Sasuke looked at him in shock. He thought Naruto would tell him to get out or run away himself, not smile at him.<p>

"I love you Sasuke. It's not your fault you are related to him" Naruto said kissing Sasuke.  
>"But I need some time alone" Naruto hugged Sasuke again and walked to the door.<br>He could feel Sasuke was still looking at him.  
>"I'm fine Sasuke. Well no we are fine, but I'm not. I'm just going for a walk" Naruto said still looking at the door.<br>"I'll be back in one or two hours I promise". Naruto walked outside and Sasuke gave a deep sigh both in worry and relief.  
>If Naruto wasn't back in two hours he would better let him know.<br>Otherwise, Sasuke would tear the town apart looking for him.

Naruto wiped his tears away and closed his jacked while he walked outside.  
>It was already past nine PM so it was very dark outside.<br>Naruto smiled when he looked at his jacked. The second Christmas present Sasuke gave him.  
>It was orange with some blue and had a white collar.<br>Naruto decided to go to the park for a walk.  
>He was gonna try to get his thoughts settled so the headache would go away and then he would go back to Sasuke to assure him they would be together forever.<br>When Naruto walked into the park he had a bad feeling.  
>"Probebly because everyone is at home at this hour and it's to quit" Naruto said out loud to reassure himself.<br>It worked a little, but he felt he needed to let Sasuke know where he was.

_**-****I'm at the park for a little walk. Just trying not to think to much, you know how that gives me a headache. Love you-**_ Naruto texted Sasuke while entering the park.

He walked around for an hour, never leaving the path.  
>When he went to the park with Sasuke they never followed the path because Sasuke knew a lot of pretty places that were not near the path.<br>Naruto started to feel really bad when he heard some people laughing behind him.  
>He turned around to walk out of the park deciding it was time to go home and talking to Sasuke would help him better than walking around.<br>He walked past the three man. They looked and smelled like they had been drinking a little to much.  
>They couldn't be much older than Naruto.<br>One of them looked like he was about twenty, but the others didn't look any older than eighteen.  
>Naruto walked away quickly, not liking the fact that they had turned around to.<br>"What is a pretty boy like you doing in the park so late" one of the youngest asked and smirked when he saw Naruto continued walking away a little quicker.  
>"So Temi this is the one you will use then" the older one asked grabbing Naruto's arm.<br>"Ouch let go baka" Naruto whined. The man was holding Naruto's arm so tight he knew it would leave a bruise.  
>"Yes Kabuto I like him" the boy, Temi smiled hitting Naruto in the stomach.<br>"Then you will begin your initiation right now" Kabuto said letting go of Naruto.  
>Once Naruto was loose he used all he had learned from his dad and Iruka about self-defense and was able to knock out the other boy who had just been standing there, but that was all before he was knocked to the ground himself.<p>

He was groaning in pain while Temi kept kicking him.  
>"Don't forget to mark him. We want him to remember this, I'll get the baka back to the house" Kabuto said trowing a knife at Temi and picking up the other boy.<br>"Now the fun begins" Temi said getting down to get rid of Naruto's clothes, but not before stepping on his hand breaking all of the fingers in Naruto's right hand.  
>Naruto screamed in pain not able to move while Temi took of Naruto's pants.<br>Naruto tried to push him of, but he grabbed Naruto's injured hand turning it brutally.  
>Temi smirked when he heard something snap while Naruto's eyes went wide and he screamed at the top of his longs.<br>Naruto started crying and screamed even louder as he felt like he was going to be torn in two pieces when the boy took what should have been Sasuke's brutally.  
>Naruto almost passed out from all the pain.<br>The pain of what the boy was doing, the pain in his broken fingers and the screaming pain in his wrist that had been broken to and then the pain of the knife that carved a large X on his chest.  
>"With the compliments of X-scream(1). Thank you for helping me get in, get it" Temi said sarcastically while he pushed himself of Naruto and walked away leaving a broken Naruto, mentally and physically.<p>

"Sasuke" Naruto whimpered between two sobs trying very hard not to pass out even though the idea of not feeling the pain was very tempting.  
>Meanwhile Sasuke was running through the park in panic.<br>Sasuke had left his room the second the first hour had passed, knowing Naruto would have texted even though he said he would be away for one **or **two hours.  
>He ran down the path because he knew Naruto would never leave the path when he was alone.<br>When he came near the end of the path he was starting to get desperate.  
>He was looking around when he heard someone crying.<br>He started walking to the sound(2) hoping Naruto was already home.  
>His hope was shattered when he heard his name being called through the crying.<p>

"Naruto" Sasuke asked running when he saw a boy laying on the ground.  
>By now Naruto had to use all his power not to pass out.<br>"Sasuke" He whimpered reaching out his hands and screaming when he felt the pain in his right hand.  
>"Naru" Sasuke said angrily when he looked at Naruto.<br>His clothes were on top of him, but he was still naked.  
>He had bruises every were and he had a large cut in the form of an X on his chest.<br>Naruto kept crying while Sasuke tried to redress him without hurting him and failing.  
>Sasuke called Kakashi to bring them to the hospital.<br>He lifted Naruto and Naruto clung to him with his left hand, again screaming because of the pain.  
>This time an agonizing pain in his back momentarily zoned out all of the other pain.<br>While they traveled to the hospital Sasuke was trying to calm down Naruto.  
>When they arrived at the hospital Naruto had fallen asleep and was still crying in his sleep.<br>Sasuke had heard Naruto whisper two names in his sleep.

"I'm going to kill them" Sasuke growled when he lay Naruto down on his bed once they came back from the hospital the next day, Naruto had been unconscious the entire time.  
>"Sasuke let the police handle them, they have DNA and their first names" Kakashi said wiping away the tears on Iruka's face.<br>"Let's go" he said taking Iruka out of the room.  
>Sasuke started to come up with all kinds of ways to kill someone slowly and painfully when he saw Naruto woke up.<br>They stared at each other for a while when Sasuke finally found the courage to say something.  
>"Love are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have been there sooner" Sasuke said stroking Naruto's cheek.<br>"It's not your fault" Naruto said turning his head away.  
>Sasuke gave Naruto a hurt look, but covered it up quickly although Naruto still saw it.<br>"M' sorry I don't want to be touched right now" Naruto said closing his eyes.  
>He was very tired even though he had been unconscious almost an entire day.<br>"I love you Sasuke" Naruto said crying again. "Please don't leave me" Naruto said falling asleep again.  
>"I love you to" Sasuke said walking to his bed.<br>He wasn't able to sleep the entire night because his heart would brake with every sob and twist Naruto made in his sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you I would be mean, but there will be a happy ending so that makes everything right.<strong>  
><strong>(1) I just thought all gangs are supposed to have a really lame name. Is it bad enough?<strong>  
><strong>(2) Or he ran. Get it.. The Sound... (Village) haha. Yeah never mind.<strong>


	15. time to heal

**Remember me? Probably not.  
>I guess all I can say is I'm sorry and I don't own Naruto and stuff like that.<strong>

* * *

><p>One week had passed and Naruto still wouldn't come out of his room.<br>He was afraid of everyone and everything.  
>Every time someone wanted to visit him he was very happy, but if they accidentally touched him he cried while he tried to get away of whoever had touched him.<br>This was a bit of a problem for Sasuke when he tried to chance Naruto's bandages.  
>His bruises healed very fast, but the x on his chest was now a large scar and his wrist and fingers were healing too slow.<br>Naruto had been in his room the entire week and now he had to go back to class.

"I don't want to Sasuke" Naruto whined while Sasuke replaced the bandages on Naruto's fingers.  
>Naruto pulled his hand away a bit when Sasuke's fingers brushed past his arm.<br>"Sorry" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.  
>"You don't have to be sorry Naru and I will be with you in every class" Sasuke said giving Naruto one of his rare smiles.<br>"Do I have to" Naruto asked taking Sasuke's hand.  
>Even though he didn't want to be touched he still held Sasuke's hand everywhere he went.<p>

It wasn't that he really didn't want Sasuke to touch him, it was just that the pain was too much.  
>Naruto knew the pain was just mental, but it was still very painful.<br>"Do I really, really have to Sasuke" Naruto asked hoping he could stay in his room forever.  
>"I'm afraid so Naruto and how are you" Iruka asked joining the boys.<br>He had to retain himself from ruffling Naruto's hair. He had found out it was a bad idea the day after 'the accident' as everybody now calls it.  
>"Fine" Naruto said looking away. He always said that when someone asked him how he was.<p>

"I know it sounds strange, but could you stop feeling guilty because it makes me feel guilty for making you feel guilty" Naruto asked smiling at Sasuke.  
>Naruto knew he had to get over it, but his body wouldn't listen.<br>He wanted to hug Sasuke, but his body felt pain.  
>After a week, all he could take was holding Sasuke's hand and Sasuke stroking his hair to get him to fall asleep.<p>

"Sasuke why are they looking at me" Naruto asked trying to make himself as small as possible in his chair.  
>"I'm sure they are just worried" Sasuke said squeezing Naruto's hand to comfort him.<br>"But they are smiling" Naruto said regretting the fact that he came out of his room while he looked at the kids in the back.  
>"Don't worry Naruto. I'll kick their asses later" Kiba said taking Naruto's other hand carefully.<br>Sasuke growled when he realised what Kiba was talking about.  
>It were the kids that shared most of the teacher's opinions on Naruto.<br>He and Kiba both glared at them, hoping they would get it.  
>Kiba was one of the few people that continued to visit Naruto after accidentally touching him.<br>Most people left and told him they would leave him alone, but Kiba knew that wasn't what Naruto wanted.  
>He, just like Sasuke, felt incredibly guilty because he was the one that told Naruto.<br>He felt like it was mostly his fault, aside from the people who did it.

With some help from a police officer, who was a good friend of Iruka, they had found out it was a new gang and their initiation was raping and beating someone.  
>They marked their victim with an x so they would remember forever.<br>They were able to arrest the one that Naruto knocked out, but he wouldn't say anything.  
>There were records of five other victims and three of them had killed themselves because they weren't able to see the x every day.<br>Because of this Naruto wasn't allowed to be alone anymore and, fortunately for the people that watched him, he didn't want to be alone.

Everybody in the class became silent when the bell rang because they would get a new teacher.  
>Actually there would be several new teachers.<br>Naruto was afraid because of the reaction most of the teachers had on him.  
>They all looked at him and said things like<em> 'two killers are bound to raise a killer'<em> or _'it's only a matter of time'_ and their favorite _'I'm happy my kid isn't sharing a room with him'_.

Naruto had been shocked when he found out there would be new teachers, but Sasuke told him they would love him since they were teachers from his old school and they all knew Kakashi.  
>When Kakashi got the new job in this school Sasuke followed him.<br>Now his old school was closed and would be taken over by this school.  
>That is why most of the teachers came to work for their school.<br>His old school, since it was pretty close, would be chanced into more rooms and some classrooms for classes like cooking and art.

The new teacher was a dark haired woman with greyish purple eyes. She was wearing clothes that were very inappropriate in a school and seemed to like big entrees with a lot of noise and smoke.  
>"Anko right" Naruto asked after observing her for a moment.<br>Sasuke had given him a short description of the teachers about their looks and personality.  
>"Very good you have been paying attention" Sasuke said smirking.<br>He regretted not whispering like Naruto was the moment Anko looked up to see who had been talking.  
>"Sasuke look at you" she yelled walking over to their table while she ignored all the other students.<br>"You're all grown up. Out of your diapers" she said pinching his cheeks.  
>Sasuke slapped her hand away and glared at her while ignoring the laughter.<br>"I've only been living with Kakashi since I was nine and I was out of those things when I was able to walk" Sasuke snapped now glaring at Kiba who was saying something like _'love you guys'_ and _'always crack me up'_ in between laughs and complains about his sore ribs.  
>"I know, but you went to the school I went to. Remember I was in Kakashi's class for smart assholes" she said trying to hug him.<br>She almost fell when Sasuke leaned back quickly.

Sasuke sighed. He had forgotten that half of his old teachers had been in the advanced classes of the school.  
>Although Kakashi was the youngest there.<br>"I think I still have a picture of you when you were six years old together with Kakashi some were" Anko said, still ignoring the other students.  
>"Can I have them? Can I? Can I" Naruto asked smiling at Anko.<br>"Kakashi won't give them because he is on most of them and he doesn't want pictures of him going around" Naruto said taking his hand out of Sasuke's death grip to prevent that one from braking in several places to.  
>"No" Sasuke yelled at the same time Anko said: "Sure". Sasuke looked at Naruto a little guilty because normally he would never say no to him.<br>Naruto looked back at him with big puppy eyes. He even added a few tears and a quivering lip.  
>"But why not Sasuke? You have a picture of me when I was little. Hell everybody who reads the newspaper has a picture of me. But you have more and I really, really want it" Naruto said sobbing a little in a quiet tone.<p>

Anko looked at Naruto in awe.

"Fine" Sasuke said looking away before Naruto could ask him something else.  
>Anko looked at Naruto in shock.<br>In all the years she had known Sasuke she never saw him give in.  
>She looked back and forward between a glaring Sasuke and a smiling Naruto a few times before she turned all her attention to Naruto.<br>"You have to teach me how to do that" she said smiling at him.  
>"I will try, but I think you have to be cute for it to work. No offense, but you are more the pretty or hot kind than cute" Naruto said laughing nervously.<br>"Tsh you don't have to be cute, Kiba can do it" Sasuke said bored.  
>Some kids in the class gave a soft "ouch", but Kiba just laughed while he thought about how to get back at Sasuke.<p>

"Are you going to teach? Because otherwise I'm going back to my room" Sasuke complained getting up.  
>"Ah you want to have some fun with your boy toy. I'll dismiss you if you tape it" Anko said grinning. Kiba was calling her a pervert while she reached out to Naruto.<br>Naruto tensed immediately and tried to get away.  
>Sasuke saw it just in time to grab Anko's hand before she could touch Naruto, pushing her away.<br>"No touching" Sasuke said letting go.  
>"A little possessive, ne" Anko asked smiling while she walked to the front of the class.<p>

"Okay let's start with the lesson about..." Anko said looking at the book to see what she was supposed to teach because she didn't believe in preparing.  
>"The second world war" she said looking up to see confused students.<br>"Wrong book Anko. We are learning about Greek mythology(1) now" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes saying ramen a little softer to snap Naruto out of his thoughts.  
><em>'So much for not needing preparation'<em> Anko thought looking at her students again.  
>"Euh, read through the chapter so it will be easier to learn about it next lesson" she said improvising.<br>Most of the students grabbed something to do or rested their heads on the table.  
>Sasuke just stared at Naruto who was spacing out again.<p>

After living with Naruto for more than a month, Sasuke had found out, with some research or staring and stalking call it how you like, that Naruto looked extra cute when he was lost in his thoughts.  
>A glassy look in his bright blue eyes. A small smile on his lips and his mouth a little open.<br>That was why Sasuke knew something was wrong.  
>Naruto was frowning, his mouth closed and pressed in a hard line.<br>"Naru" Sasuke said trying to get Naruto's attention without touching him.  
>Naruto blinked a few times and turned to Sasuke with a smile, but Sasuke could see it was fake.<br>"Ha you didn't have to say ramen" Naruto said hoping to distract Sasuke.

"You can tell me if you want, but I won't make you" Sasuke said hoping Naruto would talk to him.  
>"I'm just tired" Naruto said resting his head on his arms. Sasuke sighed and started to stroke Naruto's golden hair.<br>Naruto started to get lost in his thoughts again.  
>Sasuke always told him how much he loved his innocentnes. How he was completely innocent in every way.<br>Besides the fact that he had learned about sex at sex-ed and that he was starting to learn some curses.  
>Now he wasn't innocent anymore and he was afraid that Sasuke had been to busy with worrying to realise it.<p>

Everybody gave a deep sight when the bell rang.  
>It was bad enough that they had so many sick teachers, but now they even did nothing when the teacher was there.<br>"Does this counts as a study hour" Naruto asked taking out a small notebook.  
>"If it does than we have had ten study hours since I came here" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.<br>"And if you cound from the start of the year it would be fifty(2)" Kiba said walking away because he had a different class.

"What do we have now" Naruto asked taking Sasuke's hand after putting his notebook book away.  
>"First Frensh then lunch and then two hours of art with Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Ino and the blond dude who has a crush on the teacher" Sasuke said cursing when he looked into his bag.<br>"Iew I hate Frensh and go wash your mouth Sasuke teme" Naruto said.  
>He really hated Frensh. It sounds like people vomiting(3).<br>He really didn't know why people called it the language of love.  
>"I forgot my book. I'll be right back au revoir mon amour" Sasuke said walking away.<br>Naruto laughed and maked choking noises. "That was Frensh for hurry" he said laughing.

He forgot he didn't liked to be alone because of all the joking and walked to his class.  
>He was soon reminded why he didn't want to be alone when one of the boys that were smiling at him in class wrapped his arms around him.<br>"How is our favorite mister innocent" he asked laughing when Naruto jumped away.  
>"Oh you didn't hear Max" Sakura asked in a fake sweet tone.<br>"Mister innocent isn't innocent anymore. It's just a matter of time before Sasuke leaves him" she said grinning when she saw she had struck a nerve.  
>"Oh look at that" Sakura said while one of the boys hugged Naruto again making him scream.<br>"He already knows Sasuke is going to leave him" she laughed while Naruto started to cry because the boys wouldn't stop touching him.  
>He pressed himself against the wall and buried his head on his knees.<br>He looked up slowly when Sakura stopped laughing and the boys stopped touching him.  
>He expected to see a teacher, but instead Sasuke had knocked them out.<br>"I'm sorry" Sasukje said helping him up.  
>Sasuke wiped away the tears on Naruto's cheeks and led him to the class.<br>Naruto remained silent the entire hour.

Normally Sasuke would think he was spacing out, but usually Naruto kept making gaging noises every time someone said something in Frensh.  
>Sasuke started to worry since Naruto hadn't gagged once.<br>When they walked to the art room Naruto didn't seem as excited as usually either.  
>"Are you okay" Sasuke asked before they entered the room.<br>"He is fine. Sit with me" Deidara said jumping over to the table in the frond row.  
>The closest to the teacher.<br>Naruto always sat with Deidara in Art since it was their only class together.  
>Of course Sasuke sat with them, but he remained silent and let the boys talk.<br>He always enjoyed the way Naruto could get lost in useless girly conversations with Deidara and how Naruto would laugh at the way Deidara flirted with the teacher and kept calling him Danna.  
>"Hey Danna, look who is back baby, un" Deidara said trying to hug their teacher Sasori.<br>Sasori stepped aside making Deidara fall.  
>"Go to your seat" Sasori said turning his head so Deidara wouldn't see his blush.<br>"Hey Deidei isn't it Sasori's birthday today" Naruto asked regretting asking when he saw the evil grin on Deidara's face.  
>"I know. He is turning twenty-three today and he is still as smexy as ever" Deidara said smiling at Naruto.<br>He was the one that told him to get Sasori something for his birthday when he visited Naruto.  
>Aldo he spent most of his visit apologizing.<p>

Flashback

"Naru-chan you look so hot with bruises. I would almost cheat on Danna un" Deidara said jumping the poor boy.  
>"You're not even together and let him go" Sasuke said pulling him of Naruto who was breathing heavily in shock of the sudden contact.<br>When Deidara saw this, he started apologising and didn't stop until Naruto punched him and told him to shut up.  
>Then, they started talking about Sasori's birthday.<br>"You should get him some... thing" Naruto said smiling after he pushed Sasuke outside, it was time for uke talk or girly boy talk.  
>"But what do you think he would like un" Deidare asked not getting Naruto's pause.<br>Naruto rolled his eyes and made the pause longer while Kiba walked in.  
>"You should get him some... thing" Naruto said hoping Deidara would get it this time.<br>"Naruto" both Deidara and Kiba yelled at the same time.  
>"You are supposed to be innocent. What happened with you" Kiba asked while Deidara blushed and then started grinning.<br>"I like the less innocent you un" Deidara said trying to come up with a plan.  
>"What size do you have" Naruto asked walking to his closed.<br>"Euh donno. Why" Deidara asked while Kiba walked around him.  
>"I think he is about one larger than you, maybe two" Kiba said taking another look.<br>"It should fit if you jump a little" Naruto told Deidara.  
>He still had no idea what they were talking about until he saw what Naruto was holding up.<br>It was a black skinny jeans with cuts at the knees.  
>"Oh my Yaoi. Why do you even have those my innocent little brother figure un" Deidara asked while he looked at himself in the mirror after a long struggle to get the pants on.<br>"I don't know. I just thought they looked pretty and that Sasuke would maybe like them on me" Naruto said blushing and looking down.  
>"Oh he would like them alright, but I think he would like taking them of even more" Kiba said smirking.<br>"Huh" Naruto asked not getting it.  
>"There is our innocent Naruto again" Kiba and Deidara said laughing.<p>

End flashback

While Deidara thought about how Naruto had demanded them to say what was so funny he ran his hand through his hair, smiling at his Danna.  
>He moved his legs so everybody could see his, way to skinny, skinny jeans.<br>His smile grew wider when Sasori started blushing and then glared at his student.  
>Deidara placed his hand on his knee and moved it up slowly and liked his lips while looking at Sasori.<br>"Is something wrong Danna? Are you sad because you think I forgot your birthday. I actually have a present for you baby un" Deidara said seductively.

Everybody started laughing at their teacher making him blush even more.  
>"Brat detention" he said looking away and continued telling the class what to do.<br>"And that was part one" Naruto said grinning while Deidara gave him a air high five.  
>Naruto had told Deidara what to do step by step.<p>

"Don't give him so much attention and you would look ten times hotter in those jeans, love" Sasuke said getting jealous of the other blond boy.  
>"I would look ten times hotter in everything because I am ten times hotter" Naruto said kissing Sasuke for the first time that week, forgetting about all his troubles for a moment.<br>Sasuke was so surprised by the kiss he forgot to and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.  
>Naruto grasped and pushed Sasuke away.<br>Sasuke immediately started apologising and Naruto started feeling bad so he hugged Sasuke.

"Don't worry love. I heard what they said and I don't just love you for your innocentnes. I love you for you. I was the one to take away most of it, remember? Your first kiss, the first time you heard someone curse and so on" Sasuke said while Naruto smiled at him.  
>When they looked at Deidara they saw that he was still smiling at the teacher.<br>Naruto leaned to Deidara so Sasuke wouldn't hear him.  
>"Walk over there and ask a question. Put your hand on his leg and pretend you don't realise it's there" Naruto whispered.<br>"That works un" Deidara asked coming up with a question to ask.  
>"Watch me" Naruto said leaning back to Sasuke and putting his hand on his thigh.<br>"Could you tell me what we are supposed to do Sasu? I didn't pay attention. You're all I can think about" Naruto whispered to Sasuke in an innocent voice, loud enough for Deidara to hear.  
>"Euh, Sure" Sasuke said trying to ignore the hand that was moving higher up his leg.<br>"Sure, but I need to go to the bathroom first" Sasuke said almost running to the teacher and then outside.

"And that is how you do that Dei-nii" Naruto said very proud of himself.  
>"You are a true messenger of the Yaoi Gods un" Deidara said getting up and walking to his crush, making sure Sasori could see every move he made. "Hey hot stuff" Deidara said leaning down.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you Deidara, I'm your teacher. Your twenty-three year old teacher and we are both male" Sasori said looking every were except Deidara's blue eyes or the hand on his leg.  
>"Hn. But I told you that I'm already seventeen and nobody has to know. That and I'm gay un" Deidara said before remembering his mission.<br>"Hey Danna un" Deidara said mimicking Naruto's voice and moving his hand a little higher.  
>"What do you want brat" Sasori sighed glad Deidara had dropped the subject and pretending not to notice the hand.<p>

Naruto gave Deidara a quick thumbs up before spacing out.  
>He thought about how much he missed Sasuke.<br>The old Sasuke would never listen when he told him to stop molesting him.  
>Of course he didn't want to be touched, but he was getting frustrated by not wanting to be touched.<br>He wanted to hug and kiss Sasuke and he wanted Sasuke to hug and kiss him back, but his body kept feeling pain and he kept getting in shock.  
>Maybe it was time to take the offer the psychs teacher gave him for a little talk.<br>He didn't want to go, but he wanted to be better, for Sasuke and for himself.  
>He needed Sasuke to take care of him, but not as much as he was doing now.<br>He missed the fights they would have about the most stupid things.  
>Right now Sasuke was too afraid to upset him to fight and Naruto didn't like it.<p>

Yes it was definitely time for a little talk.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span> I love it, but I don't have history anymore. Sad ne?  
><strong>**2 Just being mean to my teachers because they are never there. Yes we had more than 50 hours already. Once we had 5 hours out of 7 of doing nothing and one of the hours we actually had class that day was PE and I hate PE (why do I still show up)  
><strong>**3 No offense to French people I just really don't like the language, but my opinion shouldn't matter to you.**


	16. new phobia beats old phobia

**This chap is dedicated to my 'shrink' Ine Van Den Brande. (No she is not a real shrink, but she should be)**  
><strong>She is very pricey, but she can really scare you so bad you never want to have a reason to go to a shrink again. She also has the best cure to the desease called 'Familie' you just get some thing that is called a gun and you pang pang, but if you are under-age you could get this new desease called 'New familie'.<strong>

**I also say HEY CATHY (She is a Sasunaru fan)**  
><strong>and I anoy her by never writing so: sorry<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around the room again. There was a large desk, a couch and a matching chair and several overstocked bookcases.<br>It looked like every shrink's room looked like, nothing to be afraid of.  
>Accept maybe the shrink herself.<br>She looked like she was about his age which was impossible of course.  
>She had messy hair and a strange accent, worse of all she sounded like she escaped her own psychologists.<br>Naruto had called Sasuke to come after just meeting the woman, but now he had to be alone with her until Sasuke arrived and she was freaking him out.  
>He already made a promise with himself to never listen to Kakashi again because he was the one who said that doctor Van Den Brande would help him get better in no time.<br>What made him call Sasuke was that when she said her name she explained it was dutch for _'from the burning'_ and then started screaming **FIRE**.

Naruto nearly got a heart attack when the woman started talking, snapping him out of his thoughts.  
>"So Naruto do you think yor frind will be her soon so we can begin" she asked looking at him with large eyes.<br>Naruto just looked away and nodded.  
>She stared at him a little longer before writing something down in her notebook.<p>

Naruto ran to the door when he heard a knock, trying to hide his excitement.  
>He pulled the door open and threw himself at Sasuke.<br>"Please help me Sasuke. She is scary. She is more crazy than Anko, Kakashi and me together" Naruto whispered while they walked back inside.  
>Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was an expert in overreacting.<br>He doubted that would be possible until he saw her bed hair and crazy stare.  
>"So you must bee tha boyfrind gow nice to meet you, now could we began" she asked smiling, making both Naruto and Sasuke shiver.<p>

"Let's just leave" Sasuke whispered when she had been staring at them for five minutes.  
>"Coward" Naruto said, but he was very tempted to do just that when he saw she was going to talk again.<br>"Now" she said standing up and walked to them.  
>Naruto tried to get away, but was too late. The crazy woman was already poking him.<br>"So tell me why this bothers you" she said while she poked him all over his body.  
>"Maybe because poking is annoying" Sasuke said slapping her hand away from Naruto.<br>"I see. You have a point there. Do you know you are a very smart boy" she said taking a step back and taking some time to think.  
>About three minutes.<br>Naruto looked like he was about to get a nervous breakdown and Sasuke could feel his last pieces of sanity slipping away.  
>A loud 'aha' was the only warning Naruto got before the crazy girl hugged him.<br>"Then tell me why does this bother you" she asked not letting him go.  
>Naruto was too shocked to move and Sasuke couldn't get her of.<br>"Because you're crazy" Naruto yelled while pushing her away and jumping to Sasuke.

The shrink just sad down again and started thinking while Sasuke started laughing.  
>Naruto looked at him, afraid he was really crazy now.<br>"Sasuke are you okay" Naruto asked looking up to him.  
>"I'm fine Naru. Let's go" Sasuke said smiling.<br>"I told you I can't go. I need to get better" Naruto whispered nodding to one of the questions the shrink asked without listening to it.  
>"You are better" Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto, who was sitting in his lap, and just looked at him.<br>It took a while before Naruto got Sasuke's point.

"You're holding me" Naruto said smiling. He had been so afraid of the psychologist that he jumped to Sasuke for protection and he hadn't noticed Sasuke was holding him.  
>Even now that he did knew, it would be stupid to pull away.<br>It's like a kid falling and then they don't cry until they see the blood.  
>"Let's get out of here" Naruto said jumping up and running to the door with Sasuke close behind him.<p>

Kakashi and Iruka were waiting for them in the parking lot.  
>"Let's go" Naruto yelled when he and Sasuke were in the car.<br>"I thought this kind of thing usually takes about an hour. It's only been thirty minutes" Kakashi said while driving back to the school.  
>"Just drive" Naruto said laying down with his head in Sasuke's lap.<br>The fear of the psychologist had made him tired.  
>Kakashi and Iruka gave him a strange look, but Naruto just sighed and closed his eyes so Kakashi turned his look to Sasuke before looking at the road again.<br>Sasuke sighed to.  
>"Anko's, Kakashi's and Naruto's craziness together makes that shrink. He is better and he doesn't need to go back there and neither do I" Sasuke said also closing his eyes.<p>

Maybe Naruto would still have some problems with other people and maybe even with him sometimes, but not as much as before. Sasuke smiled when he thought about this.  
>It had almost been two weeks so he had to catch up.<br>He wasn't going to let go of Naruto for a long time.

"Oi Sasuke I'm supposed to space out. Did you even realise we walked to the door" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a suspicious look.  
>He didn't like the way Sasuke was smiling.<br>Sasuke smiled even creepier while he pushed Naruto inside.  
>"You're better right" Sasuke asked closing the door.<br>Naruto didn't get why Sasuke's smile was creeping him out so he just decided Sasuke was probably happy for him.  
>"I'm way better. That girl is scarier than any phobia. Thank you for being so awesome, not many people would be so happy for someone else" Naruto said hugging Sasuke.<br>Naruto started to relax until Sasuke started to chuckle, creeping Naruto out again.  
>Naruto tried to step back, but Sasuke wouldn't let go of him.<br>He let him step back just far enough so they could look at each other.  
>"You don't think I'm going to let go of you again, do you" Sasuke whispered while stepping forward, pushing Naruto back.<br>Naruto finally understood why Sasuke's smile creeped him out.  
>He whispered 'pervert' while smiling before Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.<br>It was very short, but so sweet that Naruto thought his heart would melt.  
>He wondered what hospital that kid from Junjou romantica went to when he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.<br>Sasuke gave Naruto another short kiss just when he was about to say something.  
>Instead of pulling back, Sasuke let his lips linger on Naruto's a little longer while he whispered something to Naruto, pushing him down on the bed.<br>Instead of molesting him, like Naruto expected him to, Sasuke laid himself down and pulled Naruto to him.  
>Holding him as tight as he could without cutting off Naruto's oxygen.<br>"That girl made me tired, let's sleep" Sasuke said kissing Naruto on the top of his head.  
>"G'night love" Sasuke whispered yawning.<br>"Good night Sasuke and I love you to"(1) Naruto said laying his head on Sasuke's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) No it is not a mistake when he said 'to'. Sasuke whispered something to him. <strong>


	17. just a dream, just the past still hurts

**I'm already putting this on my acount, but for those who won't read that (most of you)**  
><strong>I'm leaving tomorow and I won't be back until next week on monday <strong>  
><strong>I wil be able to write a lot, but because there is no computer I won't be able te typ it until next week.<strong>

**And since I'm already typing  
>disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the pluchie and next week when I come home I wil also own Sasuke, but only the pluchie<br>**

* * *

><p>Dark, everything was dark. Sasuke didn't get it. Why couldn't he open his eyes.<br>The last thing he remembered was Naruto calling him a pervert when he told him they should have make-up sex after they had an argument and then they went to bed.  
>Sasuke sighed because of his own stupidity.<br>Of course it was a dream.  
>Still surrounded by darkness Sasuke started to walk forward hoping this would either be a good dream or that he would wake up quick if it wasn't.<br>To Sasuke it felt like he had been walking forever. He was extremely bored by his dream.  
>There was a little bit light now and he could see many doors.<br>Even though he was waiting for something to happen, he couldn't be bothered to open one of them.  
>He just kept on walking. He finally stopped when there was a big door in front of him.<br>Sasuke sighed once again, he thought he had a better imagination then this.  
><em>'So'<em> Sasuke thought staring at the door. _'I suppose I should open this door'_ Sasuke smirked, he was going to beat his dream.  
>He was sure that he should be looking for what was behind this door.<br>So he did the most logic thing to do, he opened the door to his right.

Just one quick look inside was already enough to bring tears to his eyes.  
>It was just a road, but there was blood and he knew where this road would leave.<br>To his hometown, the place where he was born, to his old house and the houses of most of his family.  
>Sasuke pulled the door shut, tears now streaming down his cheeks.<br>He decided, while he wiped away the tears, that he shouldn't have been so stubborn and he walked back to the large door.  
>It seemed like it had become a little smaller, but Sasuke didn't pay attention to it while he reached for the handle.<br>One moment Sasuke touched the handle and the next he was flying backwards, landing in front of another door that opened by itself.

It revealed Sasuke, his brother Itachi and their parents.  
>Sasuke could feel a pang in his heart when he saw his father giving his brother a pet on the shoulder while he and his wive gave the five year old Sasuke a disappointed look.<br>Sasuke closed this door to, with a lot of force, and started running to the big door that became visibly smaller by the minute.  
>Now it had the same size as the other doors, but again it wouldn't open and now the door to his left opened.<br>His older brother stepped out of the room, it was filled with corpses and Itachi was covered with blood.

As much as Sasuke wanted to run away, he couldn't, he needed to open the door before it disappeared.  
>"To late otouto, you should have let go of your past and now you are losing your future" Itachi said opening the now small door.<br>It revealed a small room. It was his and Naruto's room.  
>Naruto was standing there smiling at Sasuke reaching out his hand.<br>Sasuke smiled through his tears, ignoring Itachi.  
>Kakashi appeared behind Naruto giving him a small wave while Iruka, Kiba and Neji appeared to.<br>Sasuke smiled at them, he wanted to go to them.  
>He forgot about his brother and tried to step into the room until Neji's smile dropped when Kiba started bleeding and fell.<br>Neji dropped next to him not long after.  
>Iruka and Kakashi soon followed until Naruto was standing there alone, no longer smiling, surrounded by the corpses of the few people Sasuke had come to care about.<p>

Sasuke desperately tried to go to Naruto again, not wanting to face what he knew would come.  
>Itachi was now standing behind Naruto while the door continued to get smaller.<br>Sasuke could see the blood spreading over his blond love and saw Naruto falling, making a small sound that echoed in the hall as he hit the floor before the door closed and then disappeared.  
>Sasuke could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, he hadn't cried like this since his brother killed his family.<br>He could hear Naruto calling him, but no matter how much he would run or how much he would search he couldn't find him.

"Sasuke" Naruto yelled finally waking Sasuke up.  
>"I'm right here Sasuke. Did I hurt you" Naruto asked pulling Sasuke into a bone crushing hug.<br>"What do you mean _'did I hurt you'_" Sasuke asked when he was finally able to breathe again.  
>Naruto looked at Sasuke with concern when he didn't look at him, but decided to let it go for the moment.<br>"You were tossing and crying and you yelled my name. I'm really sorry if I hurt you in your dreams" Naruto whispered letting a few tears fall down his cheeks.  
>It really hurts him to see the pain on Sasuke's usually emotionless face, well except for the smiles and love he showed Naruto when they were alone.<br>Naruto shifted his position a little so that he and Sasuke would be more comfortable since he was practically sitting in Sasuke's lap and after the shifting he actually _was _sitting in Sasuke's lap.  
>"Baka that doesn't even make sense" Sasuke said sitting up even more and wiping Naruto's tears away.<br>He still couldn't bring himself to look at that beautiful and innocent face of the one he loved.  
>Sasuke closed his eyes and began to trace every inch of Naruto's face with his fingertips.<br>Trying to remember every feel because he still had the picture of all the blood and the echoing of Naruto's fall in his head.

Naruto smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes to look at Naruto, to make sure there would be no blood, there would be a twinkle in his eyes and that there would be a big smile.  
>Naruto gently placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, stroking it with his thumb while he kissed Sasuke's tears away.<br>"Do you want to tell me what happened" Naruto asked leaning back a bit so that he could look at Sasuke.  
>"Maybe later dobe, Uchihas aren't supposed to cry anyway" Sasuke said while Naruto pushed him down, lying on top of him.<br>He knew Sasuke probably wouldn't tell him. They had been having the same argument since they met.  
>They fought about Sasuke's <em>'I'm an Uchiha'<em> bull-crap almost as often as Deidara and Sasori did about their art bull-crap.  
>Naruto was just about to think of another subject, since it wasn't like he had already told Sasuke all about his past, when Sasuke sighed.<br>"At least that were my father's last words to me when I found him and my mother" Sasuke whispered barely loud enough to hear.

Naruto could feel the tears coming back when Sasuke didn't say anything else.  
>All he knew about Sasuke's past was that his brother killed everyone except him and that even though his parents didn't treat him right at all, at least that was what Kakashi told him, Sasuke still wanted their approval and now that they are death he never will.<br>Naruto started shaking while he sat back up. It made him so angry to know that even right before his death, Sasuke's father still said disapproving words.

"Than don't be an Uchiha" Naruto said looking at Sasuke's surprised look through his tears.  
>It was very rare for Naruto to get mad.<br>As long as Sasuke knew him this was only the second time it happened and the first time a teacher told Sasuke that he was really disappointed in Sasuke's grades, it was just PE, opening old wounds for Sasuke.  
>"Dobe how can I stop being an Uchiha" Sasuke said poking Naruto, hoping that he would cheer up a bit.<br>They both sat op now and Naruto quickly crawled to Sasuke's lap when he made himself comfortable against the wall.  
>"You should marry me. Then you can take my last name instead of me taking your last name" Naruto said death serious while Sasuke wrapped his arms around his waist.<br>Sasuke almost choked while he heard Naruto's _'great'_ idea.  
>"M-marry you, aren't we a little young" He asked while trying to catch his breath.<p>

"First of. Is that the only reason you would say no to marrying, does that mean you do want to" Naruto asked almost yelling.  
>"Second" Naruto continued not waiting for an answer and talking in a normal tone now.<br>"I'm turning sixteen in eight months and you are turning seventeen in five months. That and there are places you can get married at the age of sixteen with the permission of your legal guardian, but I guess I could wait another three years or so" Naruto said sighing when Sasuke's didn't answer his first question now.  
>"I euh I mean" Sasuke said a little overwhelmed.<br>He smiled when he saw Naruto looking at him with patient, at least Naruto understood that he needed time to think about it instead of thinking he didn't want him or that kind of annoying girl stuff.

Sasuke stared at Naruto when a realisation hit him.  
>He was actually considering it.<br>_'I must be going crazy'_ Sasuke thought when he looked at Naruto again.  
>They had only been together for three months, well officially three months tomorrow and they were so young.<br>Sasuke thought about what Naruto had said and realised that the boy said he didn't mind waiting until they were older.  
>If they waited they obviously would also be together longer.<br>Naruto let out a huge sigh in relief when he saw Sasuke smiling at him.

"I guess the I should buy you a ring first, but I want to wait. Well we have to wait until you would be sixteen anyway" Sasuke said quietly, smiling when he was attacked by at least ten quick, but loving kisses from Naruto.  
>"You" kiss "don't" kiss "have to buy me" another kiss "a ring" Naruto said refusing to stop his kisses just because of some silly talking.<br>"Sure I have to, but not a stupid one like in the movies. Maybe one with a gemstone" Sasuke smiled while he thought about all the stones he knew which wasn't much, but more them most people.  
>He also thought about the most fitting one for Naruto.<br>Of course it should be orange.  
>"I know what about calsite one of its colors is orange and it is good for your concentration. Of course it does a lot of other stuff like taking away the negative energy and it has a good effect on angst and depressions, but the concentration part and its color just scream your name" Sasuke said already making up a design for the ring.<br>Not to big of course, but big enough so that Naruto could show it to everyone and tell people who don't really want to know that he is engaged.  
>Sasuke lifted Naruto from his lap and crouched in front of him.<br>Naruto didn't realise this because he was to busy trying to hold his tears of joy.

"Naruto Uzumaki will you marry me. I just figured I couldn't let you go and tell people you were the one that asked me. Not when I'm already taking your last name, what would people think" Sasuke said half joking.  
>He was more than serious about the last name part.<br>He hadn't liked his dream one bit, but he did learn one thing.  
>It was indeed time to try to let his past go and even though he knew that would be impossibe, he could at least chance the name that hurts him so much.<br>"What do you think you teme? Of course I want to marry you. I can't wait until I'm eighteen. Sasuke Uzumaki, it really sounds good and if you feel bad about it you can always just lie and tell people I took your last name" Naruto said kissing Sasuke with all his power.  
><em>'Now that I'm am engaged I guess I could go a little farther than usually'<em> Naruto thought while he slipped his hand in Sasuke's shirt while he usually slapped Sasuke's away.

* * *

><p><strong>So give me a Oh my Yaoi if you didn't see this coming, I sure didn't. I just thought that the whole I'm an Uchiha thing was something Sasuke would say and that Naruto would say then don't be and the next thing I know I made them engaged.<strong>

**Also, who knows the month this is happening in by the numbers I have given you  
>hint one Naruto's birthday<br>hint two Sasuke's birthday  
><strong>**and hint three their aneversery **


	18. Is everyone skipping?

"Oh my god Sasuke, it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen" Naruto yelled when Sasuke gave him the engagement ring during gym class.  
>"Is this why you were so late" Naruto asked staring at his right ring finger.<br>"Yeah, do you like it" Sasuke asked smiling because of the annoyed looks on most of their classmates faces.  
>It wasn't that strange since they were holding up the whole class.<p>

"Uchiha what do you think you are doing? First you come in while my class is already half over and then you have the nerve to hold everybody up" the teacher yelled walking to Naruto and Sasuke while they ignored everybody's annoyed looks and complains.  
>Naruto was still looking at his ring while holding Sasuke's hands which made it look like they were doing the whole 'I'm drowning in his eyes' thing.<br>"It's not like your grades can take it, you'd better start doing something. You have the worst grade of the whole class" the teacher miss Pyckhout(1) said glaring.  
>"And you, you are the second worse" she said pointing at Naruto.<p>

"Actually miss he is the third worse and Sasuke is the second, I'm very offended that you forgot about me un" Deidara said walking into the gym.  
>"Dei I didn't know you were in this class" Naruto said glancing at Deidara before returning to stare at his ring.<br>"Yeah I pop in every once in a while and I'm not talking to you un" Deidara said crossing his arms and turning away from Naruto and Sasuke.  
>Naruto was about to ask why when he saw Deidara look at his ring and back at the wall a few times.<br>"Oh" Naruto said finally getting it after seeing Deidara's not so subtle hints.  
>"Look Dei Sasuke and I are getting married. Isn't it the most beautiful ring ever" Naruto yelled waving his hand in frond of Deidara.<br>"Oh really that is so awesome" Deidara squealed grabbing Naruto's hands and jumping up and down.  
>"Will you shut up and work or leave my class" the teacher yelled reaching out an arm to stop the jumping.<br>She barely touched Deidara's shoulder when he Naruto and Sasuke were pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh the beauty of youthful love. It brings tears to my eyes, tears of joy of course" a man dressed in all green said while hugging them even tighter.  
>"It's not like I'm not glad to see you Gai sensei, but why are you here" Sasuke asked pulling himself out of the hug and trying to free Naruto and Deidara.<br>"Naru, Deidara this is Gai sensei he is a sort of friend of Kakashi. Gai this is Naruto, he's mine, and this is Deidara an annoying friend of him" Sasuke said when they were all free and they were standing in the hallway, kicked out by the teacher.  
>"How wonderfully great to meet you beautiful youthful children and I am here because as of tomorrow I will be your new gym teacher" Gai said laughing loudly when Deidara and Naruto started to jump around while chanting "The witch is gone" a few times.<br>"Well I have to go now" Gai said giving them a thumbs up while walking away.  
>Naruto and Deidara looked at him for a while until they looked at each other and smiled evilly.<p>

"The witch is gone, the witch is gone" they sang again laughing.  
>"So are our work hours for next week" Kakashi said making the boys stop jumping.<br>"Where did he come from" Deidara whispered to Naruto looking at Kakashi.  
>"I keep telling you he is a ninja" Naruto whispered back a little to loud making Kakashi laugh.<br>"Anyway I heard from Dana un. He told me to skip next week un" Deidara said smiling when he remembered that it was the reason he came to gym class.

"Who is that Dana and why is he telling you to skip? You know just because all the classes will be given by trainees it doesn't mean you can skip all of them" Iruka said giving them all the teacher look.  
>Especially Kakashi for not saying anything.<br>"Dana is Dana and he told me he is taking me somewhere next week un. He just needs to think of something" Deidara said crossing his arms.  
>"Nobody is taking you anywhere young man. Next week is a school week" Iruka said thinking about all the names of his students to find out who that Dana was.<br>"Aw Ruka and I wanted to take the boys" Kakashi whined while looking at Naruto and Sasuke for help.  
>"Oh can we Iruka, I'll help pay" Naruto asked using his best puppy look.<br>Iruka looked away, because he was about to fall for it, to see Kakashi giving his a similar look, but then less cute.  
>Nobody could beat Naruto.<br>Iruka sighed and looked away again.  
>He saw a redheaded colleague coming their way in the corner of his eye, but he couldn't focus on it because of the look Sasuke was giving him.<br>Of course it wasn't a puppy look, but still. He had a questioning look in his eyes making him look very vulnerable. "Fine whatever just skip next week. We'll go somewhere" Iruka nearly yelled in defeat.

"Did you say you were going somewhere next week because I wanted to take Kiba somewhere and I thought about this amusement park where you can rent a small house and it's all about the wild west. Kiba loves that stuff" Neji said joining the group.  
>Iruka than noticed that his colleague was still standing near the group, so he probably heard him giving several students premission to skip school.<br>"First of all is everybody planning to skip next week or something" Iruka asked looking at Neji.  
>"Second why aren't you in class. Thirt please tell me more about that park because Naruto is always talking about Texas to. And last you don't mind not telling the principal right Sasori" Iruka asked looking at the redhead.<br>Iruka frowned when he saw how close Sasori and Deidara were standing and how they wouldn't stop smiling at each other.

"I don't know Iruka. Would you? Tell the principal stuff about other people" Sasori asked standing even closer to Deidara.  
>"Eum I" Iruka started frowning a little more.<br>Sure Sasori was the youngest teacher, but still.  
>He was about to start talking again when Kakashi interrupted him.<br>"Of course not. I heard you are planning on a vacation to. What do you think about this western thing" Kakashi asked smiling when Sasori relaxed and dropped an arm over Deidara's shoulder.  
>"Oh Dana can we go" Deidara asked pouting.<br>"Yes Sasuke let's go" Naruto said joining the pouting.  
>"I guess we should all go then" Kakashi said turning to Neji.<p>

"Wait how many people oh and I'm not in class because I was in Kakashi's class" Neji said looking around.  
>"Wel" Naruto started "me and Sasuke, you and Kiba, Kakashi and Iruka and also Deidara and Sasori. That's it. I think that makes eight" Naruto said counting on his fingers just to be sure.<br>"Then we should get two houses of four I guess" Neji said taking out the vacation information.  
>"I'll see you all in a few days. I'll pay and you can all just pay me back your part. Now I have to go convince Kiba to skip a hole week without knowing why. Oh and if someone tells him, I'll kill you, and Deidara if you tell I'll castrate Sasori" Neji said glaring at Deidara before leaving.<br>"But I need that" Deidara yelled stepping in front of Sasori.  
>Neji laughed and disappeared behind the corner.<p>

"Euh Dei" Naruto asked making Deidara look up to see one very amused teacher and one very disgusted teacher looking at him.  
>"Ha vacation, let's go plan and stuff" Deidara said speed walking away.<br>"Brat! wait for me" Sasori yelled running after him.

"I h-him and he can't and" Iruka chocked out glaring at Sasori's back.  
>"Let's go Ruka. We have things to plan to" Kakashi said trying to hide the amusement in his voice.<br>"It's just wrong Kakashi" Iruka yelled while they also walked away, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"It's kind of funny how everyone just assumes they are sleeping together. Just because a student and a teacher have a relationship" Naruto said while they started walking to their room.  
>"And they aren't? I thought Deidara wanted to give it to Sasori for his birthday" Sasuke said smiling a little when Naruto started to swing their hands, it was just so Naruto.<br>"Yeah, but Dei told me they didn't. Sasori said something about 'to soon' or 'to young' and Dei might act differently, but he is still a virgin" Naruto explained while they reached their room and walked inside.  
>"Well Sasori's birthday is a few weeks ago so we can't really now, right" Sasuke said pushing Naruto to the bed.<br>They had pushed their bed's together to make a larger bed for both of them since Naruto would usually crawl into Sasuke's bed anyway.  
>"Now where were we this morning" Sasuke asked hovering over Naruto.<br>"Euh in this room" Naruto answered frowning when Sasuke started laughing.  
>"Oi teme don't laugh at me" Naruto said trying to sit up, but Sasuke wouldn't let him.<br>"Dobe I meant where did we stop because of the time" Sasuke whispered leaning a little closer.  
>"Oh" was all Naruto could say when realisation hit him.<br>A deep blush covered his cheeks when he leaned up to meet Sasuke's lips.  
>"I t-think her-re" Naruto stuttered making Sasuke chuckle.<br>"I think you are right" he said kissing Naruto again, smirk never leaving his face and Naruto's blush never leaving his.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Yes it's based on a real person.<strong>  
><strong>Don't you hate the kind of teacher that keeps saying you'll get kicked out, but it never hapenes. Or they just keep telling you to do something and if you don't you'll get bad grades. Instead they could also just continue their class and give you the grades you will be getting with or without the yelling.<strong>  
><strong>If you hadn't realised it, I don't like P.E.<strong>  
><strong>It's no fun when you know you'll get bad grades even if you try and it hurts.<strong>


	19. allergies

**Spoiler alert **

**For everyone that reads the house of night books. There is a spoiler for awakened and of course all the books before it. I marked the lines with the spoiler so you can skip them is you have to.**

**And I don't own the house of night or Naruto. I do own all the books except for Neferets curse because I hate her. **

* * *

><p>"Where are we going" Kiba asked for what seemed like the millionth time looking around in the small bus.<br>"Nu hu I'm not telling you. I don't want Dana to lose his thingy because of your boyfriend" Deidara said sticking out his tongue.  
>"Neji" Kiba whined. He didn't get it, normally Neji wouldn't say no to him, but since he was told to skip this week's classes that was all he was hearing.<br>Sure it was because he kept asking if he would tell him where they were going, but still.  
>"No, just wait. It's just one more hour" Neji said looking out of the window.<br>It was easier to say no that way.

"I can't wait til we are there" Naruto squealed. Then, he moved closer to Sasuke and talked in a whisper so nobody else would hear him.  
>"And I can't wait to do all the amusement park cliches" Naruto whispered drawing a Ferris wheel in the air.<br>"What did you just say" Kiba asked leaning closer to Naruto and Sasuke.  
>"Oh I don't think you'd want to know. Grown up talk and stuff. I'm engaged now so..." Naruto said showing of his ring like he always does when he says the word engaged, which was a lot.<br>"Yeah right. You and grown up talk. You were talking about were we are going, just admit it. Tel me what you said" Kiba said glaring at Naruto.  
>He couldn't help the little bit of jealousy that showed in his eyes when he looked at Naruto's ring.<p>

"Kay" Naruto yelled snapping Kiba out of his thoughts.  
>"But don't say I didn't warn you" Naruto said turning around in his seat so that he could whisper to Kiba.<br>"Well I said" Naruto started loud enough for the others to hear, but then his voice turned to a whisper. Kiba's eyes grew wider and wider with every word Naruto said.  
>They sat like that for two minutes before Naruto turned around again with a very Sasuke like smirk on his face.<br>Kiba's eyes stayed wide open and his mouth hung open to. He stayed frozen like that for another minute until his mind finally progressed everything Naruto had said.  
>"Oh my goodness! What is wrong with you? You can't just say stuff like that to people! Where did all your innocentness go? This is all your fault Uchiha" Kiba yelled making Naruto laugh so hard he thought his ribs were going to break.<br>Sasuke chuckled at Kiba's reaction.  
>"What did you say" he asked laughing when he heard Kiba mumble "You should know. It's what he said to you" under his breath.<p>

Naruto smiled and crawled on Sasuke's lap while he started whispering to him.  
>"Oh my God! You are just gross where on earth did you get that" Sasuke asked while he pushed Naruto of when he finished.<br>"Dei taught me. He does it to Sasori sensei all the time in class to pis him off and if you find it so gross, then why are you getting hard" Naruto asked, the last part only loud enough for Sasuke to hear.  
>"Euh, you, well. You are so annoying and loud, don't you ever get a headache from your own voice" Sasuke asked glaring while slapping Naruto's hand away.<br>"No I don't, but I'm sure you have to get annoyed by your own 'I'm better than you' attitude" Naruto snapped crossing his arms.  
>"Please tel me this is going to be a 'I'm not talking to you' fight because we still need to drive fifty minutes and I swear if you start yelling I'll trow you out of the bus" Kakashi said from behind the wheel.<br>"Fine" Naruto said while Sasuke just grunted.

"I'm still mad at you teme. Just so you know" Naruto said while he sat back down in Sasuke's lap.  
>"Good it'll be a quiet drive then" Sasuke said smirking.<br>"Teme" Naruto whispered falling asleep.  
>"Tsh dobe" Sasuke said holding Naruto tighter.<br>"I'm so not carrying you out" Sasuke sighed.

"I can't believe you actually carried him inside even Neji doesn't do that and he is always all over me. Not that I would let him. He's suffocating enough as it is" Kiba said while Sasuke walked into the house and laid Naruto on the couch.  
>"That's just because you are too big to carry" Sasuke said smirking.<br>"Eventhough it's kind of true, I would still like it if you don't insult each other to much. It's not like we can get mad and go to our room and I'm not suffocating I'm caring" Neji said smiling when he saw Kiba's annoyed look.  
>They had blindfolded him when they walked into the house and now all the curtains were closed.<br>He still didn't know where they were.  
>Neji smirked while he decided it would be fun to pretend he didn't know why he was annoyed.<p>

"I'm not saying you are fat Kiba. I'm just not as strong as Sasuke. He spent half of his childhood on training. I'm sure he would be able to carry you" Neji said smiling when Kiba got angry.  
>"Do I look like a girl to you? I don't care if you say I'm fat, but don't you dare calling me fat. I just want to know where the hell we are" Kiba yelled it except for the part about Neji never calling him fat. Naruto woke up while Neji was about to say something back.<p>

"So I guess we are sharing a house. That means Dei is sharing with the teachers. That should be fun" Naruto said yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"Yeah well" Sasuke said looking away. He was still annoyed with Naruto and his puppy cuteness was not helping.<br>"So" Naruto continued after another yawn. "Since the houses are normally for six people, there are four beds in that room" he said pointing at the room behind him.  
>"And a double sleep couch over here. I know we could all sleep in there" Naruto said pointing at the door again.<br>"But" Sasuke continued glaring at Naruto to make sure that he knew just because he got the point it didn't mean he wasn't annoyed anymore.  
>"If two slept in here and two in there we would have some privacy" Sasuke said smirking when he saw Naruto glaring right back at him.<p>

"Yes. And okay you were right and I was wrong. What were we fighting over" Naruto asked hugging Sasuke.  
>"I don't remember" Sasuke said hugging Naruto back while he whispered "But I know I was right" into Naruto's ear.<br>"You are such an asshole Sasuke. Why are with him Naru. You could get almost anybody who doesn't hate you" Kiba said while Sasuke and Neji agreed that Neji and Kiba would sleep on the couch.  
>"But I don't want anybody else and there are a lot of people who don't like me. There's not much choice left" Naruto said laughing when Kiba started jumping up and down when Neji told him to get his coat.<p>

It was already seven thirty and the attractions closed at five, but that also meant the lights were on and it would be beautiful.  
>They didn't need to walk far because their houses were right behind the Ferris wheel. "Oh" was all Kiba could say when he saw the lights. The others came out of the house when they saw Kiba.<br>Iruka was glaring at Sasori while Sasori looked quite annoyed and Deidara just looked pissed and did nothing to hide it while he scowled at Iruka.

Kakashi laughed at Kiba's lack of words while Kiba started to look around.  
>He grabbed Neji's hand while giving him a shining smile dragging Neji into the park.<br>"You know Dei, we could switch if you want" Naruto said looking at the expressions on the other's faces.  
>Iruka was still glaring, Sasori still looked a little annoyed and Dei still really pissed.<br>Kakashi seemed to find it a little amusing, but at the same time he looked a little bit annoyed to.  
>"No they are staying where I can keep an eye on them" Iruka said making all the others sigh.<br>"Let me guess" Sasuke said with a very mean smile on his face.  
>"He's making you all share one room" Sasuke asked chuckling when he heard Deidara's annoyed sigh.<br>"It's not funny, un" Deidara huffed crossing his arms.  
>Sasuke 'hned' and started walking into the park.<br>"He means maybe not to you. And the smirk means he is going to molest me more just to annoy you" Naruto said running after Sasuke.

"Wake up! Wake up" Naruto yelled shaking Sasuke.  
>"Damn Naru. What time is it" Sasuke asked turning around.<br>"It's already eight thirty teme! Wake up" Naruto whined.  
>"Dobe the park doesn't open until ten" Sasuke said glaring.<br>Naruto giggled, completely ignoring the glare, and gave Sasuke a quick kiss.  
>"But there is still breakfast silly. And maybe you would like to take a shower. We wouldn't want to leave after ten now would we" Naruto said as if he was talking to a little child.<br>Sasuke gave him another glare and shoved him aside to walk into the other room.

"Why didn't you wake them" Sasuke asked angry because the others were allowed to sleep longer.  
>"Because" Naruto said pushing Sasuke to the dining table.<br>Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto which he translated as 'Because what'.  
>"Because teme, just look at them. Would you be able to wake them up? They look so cute" Naruto said giving them a dreamy look.<br>Sasuke sighed and turned around to look at them to.  
>Honesly, to him it wasn't even close to cute, but that could be because he saw nothing cute in Kiba or Neji.<br>Sasuke looked back at Naruto to tell him just that when he saw he was spacing out while looking at the sleeping couple.  
>Sasuke walked to the sink while smirking.<br>He filled a glass of water and walked to the bed.  
>Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke held the glass over Kiba and Neji.<br>"You wouldn't" Naruto said staring at the glass.  
>"Oh, but I would" Sasuke said laughing evilly while he poured the water over Neji and Kiba.<br>Sasuke laughed even louder when they shot up and started cursing colorfully.

"Keep it down will ya. There is a kid in the room" Sasuke said trying to stop laughing.  
>Naruto looked around in the room trying to find the kid.<br>He shrugged when he saw that they were the only people.  
>Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto's confusion while Neji and Kiba just glared at the glass in Sasuke's hand.<br>"Anyway. Forgetting about Sasuke's illusions" Naruto said shaking his head at Sasuke.  
>"What does holy fuck mean" he asked giving Neji and Kiba a towel.<br>"Told you. It's all your fault. Just forget about it Naru. Let's eat" Sasuke said smiling when he saw the table.  
>Naruto had snug into the other house and probably moved the table and chairs on his own.<p>

"Yeah Naruto when did you wake up? Wait forget that, did you even sleep, un" Deidara asked walking in.  
>"Does it matter" Naruto asked smiling.<p>

They had been walking around for quite some time. Never having to wait long because most people had school.  
>They had done all the cliches.<br>Naruto bruising Sasuke's arm in the Rollercoaster.  
>They kissed in the Ferris wheel.<br>So did Neji and Kiba. Kakashi wanted to and so did Sasori and Deidara, but Iruka decided to sit between them.  
>They went to the horses, one of them bit Sasuke because Naruto scared it.<br>Then they decided to eat something before the horse stunt show.

"Oh look Sasuke. The food comes out of the wall" Naruto said pointing at a little boy that threw money in the machine and pulled a croquette roll out of it.  
>"You've never did that" Sasuke asked pulling Naruto to the wall.<br>They had split up when Sasuke was bitten and they had to go back to the house to take care of it.  
>They were going to meet up again at the show at three.<br>"What do you want" Sasuke asked taking out his change.  
>"Ah euh I" Naruto said looking at everything.<br>"What about a burger" Sasuke asked giving Naruto the money.

"Oh my goddess! This is the best burger ever" Naruto said while they walked to the theater.  
>Well Sasuke walked, Naruto skipped.<br>"Did you just say goddess? Since when do you believe? And since when is god a girl" Sasuke asked.  
>"Since I read the best and most addicting books ever. Stupid writers writing more than ten books taking up all my sleep" Naruto said, mumbling the last part to himself.<br>"What books and what does it have to do with a goddess? Really Naruto sometimes you just make no sense. You're such a dobe" Sasuke said pulling at Naruto's arm so he wouldn't walk into Kiba.

"The house of night books. And I'm talking 'bout Nyx. She might be a vamp goddess, but I like her.  
>She doesn't send almost everyone to hell for every little thing they do wrong like the other gods.<br>With her people are allowed to make mistakes" Naruto explained taking a deep breath.  
>"Again dobe what did I say about breathing" Sasuke asked smiling.<br>"Yeah, yeah it's healthy I know" Naruto said.

_-spoiler house of night awakened-_

"She forgives them as long as they know that what they did was wrong and they want to be good" Kiba said finishing Naruto's story and going into a 'I love this and that' discussion with Naruto about the books.  
>"The one thing I hate more than the fact that the writers just write to fast is that they killed Jack and he still hasn't come back to live. I sure hope he still does" Naruto whispered to Kiba right before the show started.<p>

_-end spoiler-_

"Wow that was amazing, un. Oh and Naruto, maybe you should step aside because Sasuke looks like he's about to fall down and you are in the 'soft landing' zone" Deidara said smiling when Naruto turned around to catch Sasuke instead of stepping aside.  
>"Maybe we should've called a doctor when the horse bit you"<br>Naruto said while he dragged Sasuke to the first aid.  
>Sasuke 'tshed' and gave Naruto the same glare he gave him the first time they met.<br>"I guess that means 'ya think'" Naruto whispered with an apologetic smile.

"You could have said you were allergic to horses" Naruto said when they were back in the house.  
>The others went swimming, but Sasuke had to stay in for the rest of the day.<br>"How was I supposed to know you aho" Sasuke said groaning.  
>"Well" Naruto said ignoring the insult. "You're getting a fever and the nurse said the infection could hurt pretty badly so she gave me these medicine and painkillers.<br>She also said you could be a little off when you take them" Naruto explained while handing Sasuke the pills and a glass of water.  
>"What do you mean by off" Sasuke asked eying the pills suspiciously.<br>"You know. Like high or drunk. Someting like that. To be honest I can't wait. I'm curious to how you are when you are drunk" Naruto said when Sasuke took the pills.  
>"I honestly don't know how I am when I'm drunk. And not because I black out. Just because I don't drink alcohol" Sasuke said.<br>"Really. I've never been drunk either. Mama always told me to never do drugs, alcohol or sex, but dad said I could do the last thing when I was older. Not that they ever explained what those things were" Naruto said.  
>"Well I 'preciate that about your father, but now I'd like to get some sleep. You coming" Sasuke asked walking to the bedroom.<br>Naruto just followed Sasuke inside and cuddled up to him in the small bed.  
>"I can't wait for the effects of the medicine to kick in" Naruto said smiling before he fell asleep.<p> 


	20. blame it on the drugs

"Na-ru-to" Sasuke said smiling while he tried to pull Naruto out of the house in his pyjama.  
>"Will you let me dress" Naruto asked smiling when he saw Sasuke's pout.<br>He hoped Sasuke wouldn't remember how he was because of the medicine because he would probably commit suicide if he was himself again.  
>"But I'm really, really hungry Naru. Let's go to the shop and get all kinds of yummy food" Sasuke whined while pulling Naruto's clothes off to help him dress.<br>"Damn Sasuke. Even drugged you try to get me out of my clothes" Naruto smiled pulling his clothes on.  
>"Hn good point. That's really fun to. We should get the food later" Sasuke said pushing Naruto down on the bed, trying to get his clothes off in the progress.<br>Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. Mentally slapping himself for giving him ideas.  
>Sasuke smirked and lay on top of Naruto. Keeping himself from crushing Naruto by holding himself up with his arms.<p>

"Blame it on the drug" Sasuke said smirking while grinding down on Naruto, making him suck in air.  
>Sasuke waited just a moment to make sure that Naruto was still okay with it.<br>Even in his drugged mind he knew he had to take it easy on Naruto.  
>Naruto opened his mouth again to say something. T<br>his time Sasuke didn't waste the opportunity to explore Naruto's mouth because he seemed just fine.  
>Naruto sighed into the kiss. Deciding it would be easier to give in, considering it was his fault in the first place.<p>

"Rise and shine beautiful, un" Deidara yelled barging into the room.  
>Sasuke glared at him for a second and went back to kissing and groping Naruto.<br>"I did not want to see that" Kiba yelled walking into the room and leaving immediately.  
>"Euh Dei? Why are you still looking" Kiba asked putting his hand in front of Neji's eyes when he started looking as well.<br>"Well" Deidara started not taking his eyes of the boys.  
>"I didn't know they had so many muscles going on, un. I kinda assumed the Uchiha to have a six-pack, but Naruto ain't looking to bad either. It's kinda hot, un" Deidara continued staring, making Naruto even more uncomfortable.<br>"Sasuke stop" Naruto managed to get out when Sasuke started to suck on his neck.

"Come on Sasuke. Let's get that yummy food now" Naruto said when he was finally free.  
>"Kay" Sasuke pouted kissing the hickey he just made.<br>"But I'll be back" Sasuke said grinning like a fool, or like Naruto.  
>"Medicine" Sasori asked. Naruto sighed while nodding his head "medicine".<br>"It's kind of funny" Sasori said handing Naruto his shirt.  
>"We brought food" Kakashi said smiling when Sasuke asked if it was yummy food.<p>

The day was so warm that they decided to just hang around in the pool.  
>It was pretty funny because Naruto's only pool experience was with the one in his backyard and Sasuke was high on medicine.<br>"Come on love. Let's go from the slide together" Naruto said already getting out of the water.  
>"Again" Deidara asked at the same time Sasuke yelled 'kay' and ran after Naruto.<br>"Don't run! You'll slip" Kakashi yelled to Sasuke.  
>"Who are you? My dad" Sasuke asked when they were down again.<br>"No he is your guardian. It's kinda the same" Naruto said in a 'duh' tone.  
>"Oh, right. Well, who the hell picked him as a guardian anyway" Sasuke asked Naruto in a hushed voice, which was pretty useless because Kakashi was right next to him.<br>"You did" Kakashi said with a little annoyance in his voice.  
>"Was I on drugs then to" Sasuke asked with a smirk.<p>

"I'm so happy that this is the last day you need to take those medicine. You could get really annoying" Naruto said when Sasuke took the last pills.  
>"I don't know. He reminded me of you sometimes, un" Deidara said.<br>"Yeah That's the annoying part" Sasori said pulling Deidara in his lap.  
>Iruka and Kakashi were packing their last things which meant he could look at or touch Deidara without risking his job andor his private parts.  
>"Dei, sweety. If I get fired you will support me" Sasori said in a bittersweet tone when Deidara kissed him while Iruka walked by.<br>"And what does he need to do to support you when you are in jail" Sasuke asked.

"Euh he won't because he in an annoying prude just like Naruto, un" Deidara said sticking his tongue out.  
>"Well you just... Hey" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasori.<br>"Shouldn't you be mad at Dei" Sasori asked confused.  
>"What for? You are the one that said I'm annoying like Sasuke" Naruto said crossing his arms.<br>"Man, Naruto that was like an hour ago. Deidara just called you an annoying prude" Kiba said rolling his eyes.  
>"Before you yell at me, you have to admit that it's kind of true, but Sasori's annoyingness, yes it's a word so shut up, is almost over because I'm turning eighteen soon, un" Deidara said holding his hands up in surrender.<p>

Deidara sighed while he got up from Sasori's lap when Iruka walked inside and didn't leave again.  
>"Are you ready to go" Iruka asked smiling when Naruto jumped up.<br>"Yeah I really missed Kyuubi" Naruto cheered.  
>"Did you pack everything Naruto" Iruka asked while they all walked outside.<br>"Why are you only asking me? I'm not a little kid you know" Naruto huffed.  
>"Did you remember to go to the bathroom" Kakashi asked laughing with the others when Naruto and Deidara walked back inside.<p>

"Tum tum tu du du dum dum. Tum tum du du du duuuu" Naruto hummed happily while drumming on the seat in front of him.  
>"Really Naruto? The powerpuff theme song? Really" Neji asked annoyed.<br>Naruto, Deidara and Sasuke had been taking turns in making noise and the Hyuga would really like some silence by know.  
>"The fact that you know that... kinda makes you just as bad as me" Naruto said sticking his tongue out.<br>"Asking for it" Sasuke cheered unfastening his seat belt and jumping out of his seat and on top of Naruto while kissing him fiercely.  
>"Sa-Sasuke, could you get off" Naruto asked trying to get away.<br>"I'm fine with me leaning on you, but this uncomfortable" Naruto whispered.  
>"Sorry" Sasuke said smiling.<br>"Then you just sit on me" Sasuke said standing up and pulling Naruto up with him. "Auw" Naruto squealed when he hit his head on the roof of the car.

"You know, we kinda make it look like everyone in our school is gay because our whole group is gay, but actually we are like the only gay guys" Naruto rambled.  
>"Okay, random much" Deidara answered.<br>"Well I just felt like talking now that Sasuke is asleep. I'm bored" Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.  
>"Well if you want to talk about that. My roommate is obviously gay for his best friend, but he is to 'cool' to amid it, un" Deidara said air quoting the cool.<br>"Isn't your roommate Hidan? Sasuke sometimes talks to him and his friend about stuff I don't understand. Hidan always calls me fag" Naruto said.  
>"Well he either calls me fag, Blondie or Deidei" Deidara said smiling.<br>"The last one is pretty rare, 'cause that's when he is being sort of nice" Deidara said laughing when everyone except him and Naruto either snorted or mumbled something about 'Hidan? Nice!'.

"He can be nice. To me anyway. He says I'm the little brother he never wanted, un" Deidara said sighing when he saw all the disbelieving looks.  
>"So you mean he cares for the people he cares for? If that makes any sense anyway" Naruto said, trying to help Deidara explain.<br>"He does" Sasuke mumbled still half asleep.  
>"And I have to agree about him and Kuzu. There is defiantly sexual tension between those guys" Sasuke said smiling when Naruto asked what sexual tension was.<br>"It's when two people try not to jump each other when they really want to. And when that happens sexual frustration could appear" Sasori said in his teacher voice.  
>Naruto turned to him with a sparkle in his eyes, like he always had when he was learning something he thought was interesting.<p>

"Then what happens Naruto asked making everyone either smile or chuckle.  
>"Either One of them rapes the other, like Neji did to Kiba. Or they jack off, like Hidan" Sasuke said laughing evilly.<br>"I prefer the first" Sasuke said sneaking his hands around Naruto's neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss.  
>Sasuke moaned in approval when Naruto finally gave in and slightly opened him mouth for Sasuke to deepen the kiss.<br>"Euw quit it! I don't want to see that" Kiba yelled trowing his book at Sasuke.  
>"Don't. They are making true art, un. First perfection and then explosion" Deidara said grinning.<br>"Can I have my book back" Kiba asked frowning when Sasuke ignored him and continued kissing Naruto.  
>"Brat" Sasori said glaring at Deidara. "True art is supposed to be everlasting, eternal" Sasori said making everyone sigh, knowing there wouldn't be any silence for a while.<p>

"Sasuke, put your seatbelt on. I have a bad feeling" Naruto said pulling away.  
>"Then you should be in a seatbelt to, dobe" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.<br>"You can hold me. I want you to stay here" Naruto said nervously, not knowing why he was even making such a drama about it, they could just as well sit in their own seats. They were going to be home in thirty minutes anyway.  
>"Just go sit in your own seat Sasuke. Then both of you have proper protection" Iruka said sighing.<br>"Sure" Sasuke said. He was starting to get up when he heard a quiet sob.  
>"Don't" Naruto chocked with tears in his eyes.<br>"It's okay baby. I'll just sit back down. Don't worry, I'll be your seatbelt" Sasuke said with a warm smile that was for Naruto only.

That warm and loving look was the last thing Naruto saw before everything went wrong  
>and the last thing Naruto saw before everything went black was a large pipe sticking through the window and into the seat where Sasuke could have been.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun<strong>  
><strong>(evil laugh)<strong>  
><strong>Let's kill some people. (Nah just kidding. Or am I)<strong>


	21. all wrong

The constant 'beeb beeb-ing' from the heart machine was driving Naruto crazy.  
>Everyone had been kind of fine. With some bruises and fractures, but Sasuke wouldn't wake up.<br>Naruto had a concussion and his hand and fingers broke again.  
>The doctors told him that it probably wouldn't heal properly anymore, but Naruto didn't care.<br>He would have rather died if it meant that Sasuke would have been okay.  
>It had been a month. Everyone else was already released out of the hospital, Naruto to, but he decided to stay.<br>He didn't want to leave, he barely slept, but now he had to go back to school.

Naruto sighed, looking at Sasuke one more time before he left.  
>He looked like he was sleeping, but Naruto knew better.<br>"I'm so sorry Sasu. I should have told you to put a seat belt on earlier. It's all my fault" Naruto said blinking hard.  
>His eyes hurt, he felt like crying, but at the same time it felt like he had used up all his tears.<br>"You know it's not your fault Naruto. If you wouldn't have told him to stay he would have been death" Iruka said putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
>Somehow he only felt worse when people said that. Not even able to begin thinking what his last sight before he blacked out would have been if Sasuke would have been in his own seat.<p>

"Naruto! Naruto" Iruka yelled shaking Naruto out of his horrible thoughts.  
>"When is the last time you ate" Iruka asked looking at Naruto's unusual pale skin.<br>"I-I don't know" Naruto said wiping away the tears that rolled down his cheeks when he looked at Sasuke again.  
>His eyes started to burn because he shouldn't have any tears left.<br>"What time is it? No wait, what day is it" Naruto asked feeling guilty for worrying Iruka.  
>"You can just eat in class. You have me first hour anyway" Iruka said smiling.<br>He was hoping he would get a reaction from Naruto, because it was very rare for Iruka to brake any rules, but he got nothing.  
>"Kay" Naruto said leaning down to kiss Sasuke on the cheek.<br>"I'll be back as soon as I can" he whispered turning around and walking out of the room with Iruka.

"So" Iruka said searching in his bag for the ramen.  
>"Look Naruto, I have ramen. We are early so you still have some time. I'll go boil some water" Iruka sighed in relief when he got a small smile from Naruto.<br>"Can I see him? When they call to say he is awake? Even in class" Naruto asked looking at the ramen.  
>"I promise, but only if you eat. And I want you to sleep in a bed. You don't have to stay in your room if you don't want to" Iruka said smiling when Naruto sighed and took the ramen.<br>"It's okay. Kyu got used to his new home. It would be bad to move him again. Only to move him back when Sasuke comes home" Naruto said absently petting Kyuubi.  
>The little fox wouldn't leave him alone anymore.<br>He didn't understand why Sasuke was gone. He would look at Sasuke's bed, to Naruto and back again.

"Guess karma got to you hu. You skip school and you get hit by a truck" Kayan, a classmate of Naruto, said.  
>Naruto just ignored him and continued feeding Kyuubi some of his ramen before taking a big bite himself.<br>"And the rape was probably your parents karma getting back at you. Just killing them wasn't enough" Sakura said joining the boy.  
>Naruto tried to ignore them, hoping that Iruka would be back soon because Kyuubi started growling dangerously and Naruto really didn't want him to get into trouble.<br>"Yeah and that Sasuke guy is gonna die because he was bad enough to NOT kill you in your sleep" Another guy said.

Naruto really had no idea what happened, but suddenly he was standing over the boy.  
>His fist hurting and the boy was unconscious.<br>"Naruto" Iruka yelled when he walked into the classroom.  
>"What did you do" he asked checking the boy.<br>"I-I don't k-know. What did I do" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.  
>Instead of answering him, she just gave him another glare.<p>

"You filthy monster, you are just like your parents. Let's see how much Sasuke still loves you when you are in jail. He'll dump you and then he will be mine" Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear while Iruka was getting the unconscious boy to the nurse with help from the other boy.  
>Naruto clenched his fist and shook his head in disbelieve.<br>Even though his father taught him a lot of fighting skills, he never used them.  
>When he was little he never needed them, the only people near him were his parents.<br>And now he refused to use them.  
>Even not in self-defense, to his friends annoyance, because he didn't want people to be right about him when they said he was bad.<br>He really couldn't believe he actually hit someone and so hard that the boy got knocked out.  
>Plus, the boy was only provoking him.<br>It wasn't even self-defense.

Naruto sad back down, still in shock, thinking that maybe the beeb-ing from the heart machine had really driving him crazy.  
>"Here you go" a small girl said to Naruto while handing him an ice-pack.<br>She was smaller than him and had her hair up in two hightails which made her look like she was twelve and Naruto knew for sure that he hadn't seen her before.  
>"Before you ask me something, I'm going to read your mind" the girl said flipping one of her tails back.<br>Her hair was so long that even in the hightail it still reached her lower back.  
>"You are thinking that you have never seen me before. That is because I'm new. You are thinking, what is she doing in this school she looks barely twelve, but I'm sixteen. And I'm thinking, why am I still holding this? It is freaking cold and you should put it on your knuckles. I'm Pecky by the way" she said putting the ice pack on Naruto's hand.<p>

"That's not reading minds. Those were pretty obvious questions. Oh and I'm Naruto" Naruto said smiling a little when he felt the pain in his hand getting better.  
>"Hey Pecky, can I ask you something" Naruto whispered when Iruka started his class.<br>"What do you need to know" Pecky asked in a normal voice, which made it to Iruka of course.  
>"Ah Penelopy Pecked! I almost forgot about you. Why don't you get over here and introduce yourself" Iruka said making Pecky sigh.<br>"Don't forget your question" she whispered to Naruto while getting up.

"Hey I'm Penelopy Pecked, but people call me Pecky. It's easier to write. I'm sixteen and yada, yada, ya" Pecky said quickly and started to get back to her seat.  
>"Wait" Iruka said making her stop.<br>"Why don't you answer some questions so nobody will have a reason to interrupt my class" Iruka suggested while looking at some students in particular.  
>"Fine" Pecky sighed walking back.<p>

"Is that your real hair color and do you have extensions" a girl in front asked.  
>"Wow, wow not so many questions at once. Let me think. What was the question again" Pecky asked making some people, including Iruka, sigh.<br>"Oh yeah I got em. Well duh, it's my real color. My eyebrows are black aren't they? And no" Pecky answered looking very proud of herself.  
>"Do you have friends here" Tenten asked in a kind voice.<br>"Yeah! I just picked cute blond boy as my friend. Ain't that right cute blond boy" Pecky said looking at Naruto making Tenten and Ino laugh.  
>"Sorry girl. He's taken, but you could be his friend. Not his best friend cause that would be us" Ino and Tenten said blowing kisses at Naruto.<p>

"Okay that's enough. Penelopy, go sit down now" Iruka said and with that he started the class again.  
>"So what was that question" Pecky asked during the five minute break they got in between a block hour.<br>"Acctually now I have more that one question" Naruto said way to calm to be normal, for him anyway.  
>"First, what's with Pecky? Penelopy is a pretty name" Naruto asked doodling on his book.<br>"Well like I said Pecky is easier to write. And I chose Pecky because Penny is money and I couldn't use my initials because that would be P.P. and that sounds like, well pee pee" Pecky said smiling at Naruto.  
>She had heard rumors that he was a really cheerful guy, his smile alone could make you happy, but he hadn't smiled once since she met him.<br>At least not a real smile.

"Okay. Next, where did you get the ice-pack from" Naruto asked.  
>"Some girlish guy had it for you, but I stole it" Pecky said pointing at Kiba and Neji.<br>They were holding hands with the ones that weren't broken.  
>They were pretty lucky, even though they both broke a wrist. Kiba broke his right end Neji his left so they could still hold hands and do the things the other couldn't.<br>"Weird ne? They both broke an arm at the same time" Pecky said looking at Iruka.  
>"And that guy had bandages around his torso and neck and I saw another teacher limping earlier" she continued.<p>

"And Dei broke his leg and Sasori sensei has three broken ribs" Naruto whispered while his eyes filled with tears.  
>"Yeah, and all at the same time. Weird" Pecky said.<br>"What's wrong? What did I do? Damn Pecky, stop making people sad you idiot" Pecky said slapping herself.  
>"No! No i-it was a car accident. That's why so many people are hurt at the same time. All eight of us were in the car" Naruto mumbled looking down, trying to push his tears away.<br>"Wait there is something Pecky should realise now, but what" Pecky said thinking as hard as she could.  
>"Why do you talk about yourself in third person sometimes" Naruto asked while Pecky continued thinking.<br>"It happens sometimes, when upset. Donno why" she said almost jumping up when she figured it out.

"Uno, ni, trois, vier, five, sechs, cemb. Wait there should be another one. You and I only said seven. What happened? Please tell Pecky nobody died" Pecky said taking Naruto's hand carefully not to hurt him.  
>"Nah" Naruto said in a nonchalance tone.<br>"Sasuke is going to wake up any minute now. I just wish they would let me stay there" he said smiling brightly about the thought of Sasuke siting next to him again.

"Iruka sensei, can I go to the toilet" Naruto asked when the class was almost over.  
>"Can't it wait" Iruka asked without looking up.<br>"Not really" Naruto whimpered.  
>Iruka sighed and gave him a pas.<br>"Be back in five minutes" he yelled when Naruto ran out.  
>Naruto was talking happily to Kyuubi on his way to the toilet, telling him about all the stuff he and Sasuke would do when he woke up.<br>He was so busy that he didn't notice the pink haired girl sneaking out of the classroom and going in a different direction.

"Maybe we should check up on that boy now" Naruto said while drying his hands.  
>"I know, I know" he sighed when Kyuubi growled.<br>"I think he is a big meany to, but I shouldn't have hurt him. Although I'm stronger than I thought, right" Naruto smiled when Kyuubi just kept walking.  
>He liked to pretend that the little fox talked back.<p>

Naruto stood before the door of the nursery.  
>The nurse wouldn't be in now.<br>She never was at this time so he could just go in, say he was sorry if the guy was awake, or if he wasn't just see how he was and leave, easy peasy, but instead of going in, he just stood there, hand on the handle.  
>He had a bad feeling, the place felt very cold.<br>He was about to walk away when he heard a painted groan from the other side of the door.  
>Naruto threw the door open and what he saw was making him want to either scream, faint or run.<br>Instead, he ran over to the boy and put as much pressure as he could around the knife that was sticking out of his abdomen.

"Get it out! It hurts" the boy yelled trying to reach for the knife.  
>"No, it has to stay in or you'll bleed to death. Don't worry, I'm sure Kyuubi will find someone" Naruto said ripping a piece of the blanked and pushing it on the wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.<p>

"I'm sorry 'bout what I said. Sakura told me to piss you off. I kinda like her. Well liked. Please say you forgive me, I don't wanna go to hell" the boy cried clenching one of Naruto's hands.  
>"You're not going to hell, but I forgive you anyway. Just don't ever talk bad about my Sasuke again" Naruto said holding the boy's hands with all his power.<br>"What's your name anyway" Naruto asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
>"I'm Riley" the boy sobbed, eyelids slowly closing.<br>"No! Don't! You need to stay awake" Naruto cried, dropping Riley's hands and ripping another piece of blanked.  
>"But I'm so tired and it's so heavy" Riley said closing his eyes.<br>Naruto dropped to his knees, still putting pressure on the wound.  
>He was too far in shock to realise whatever happened after that.<p>

He didn't notice the people rushing in.  
>He didn't notice them pulling him away and bringing Riley to the hospital.<br>He just sat there, staring at the blood on his hands.  
>He didn't even snap out of his thoughts when a cop came in and took him away.<p>

Meanwhile in the hospital.

Kakashi sighed when he came into Sasuke's room.  
>The doctor said there were some chances, but Sasuke was still in a coma so he didn't know why it mattered.<br>He sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand, almost dropping it when the beeping of the heart machine became faster and faster.  
>"Sasuke" Kakashi yelled putting the coffee down and rushing to the boy.<br>He half cried, half laughed when he looked right into Sasuke's dark eyes.  
>"It's okay Sasuke. We are in a hospital. We had a car accident, don't worry everyone is fine. I'll go get a doctor and Naruto" Kakashi said pressing the bell so a nurse came in.<br>"Who is Naruto and who are you? Am I Sasuke" Sasuke asked making the doctor that just came in sigh.  
>Kakashi looked from Sasuke to the doctor with a confused look.<br>"I'm not sure, but I'm afraid he has amnesia" the doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>the numbers are just in some random languages (frensh, dutch, japanees, russian...)<strong>


	22. questions Sasuke style

**Here is my list of exuses for taking so long.**  
><strong>1 I had exams, not that I had to study, but I sleep alot then.<strong>  
><strong>2 I had to type for my sister so I couldn't type this.<strong>  
><strong>3 My little brother steals my computer all the time...<strong>

**That should be enough (couch couch)**

**Now enjoy and please don't kill me because you hate what I'm doing to Sasuke and Naruto like my friend.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Iruka were staring at each other, both in shock.<br>Kakashi had run out of the hospital once he was sure that Sasuke was fine, or at least as fine as one could be without their memory.  
>Iruka had run to the hospital the moment the cops took Naruto away.<br>They both wanted to tell the bad news in person, but as soon as they saw each other they couldn't keep it in anymore and they yelled their bad news at the same time.  
>So now they were both in shock because of the sudden news.<p>

"Sasuke lost what" Iruka asked at the same time Kakashi asked "Naruto is where".  
>"We should go back inside, I know Sasuke is important and he needs his memory back, but I think Naruto should be our first priority" Iruka said trying hard to stay calm.<br>To say the truth, he didn't really knew what happened.  
>"Right" Kakashi said taking a deep breath while they walked back inside.<p>

"Okay, so what the hell happened" Kakashi asked in a hushed voice once they were back in Sasuke's room.  
>"Well I don't really know so I'll just start from the beginning" Iruka said sitting down.<br>He looked at Sasuke, who fell asleep, and mumbled something about it not being fair.  
>"Naruto was eating" Iruka finally started getting Kakashi's attention back.<br>"And two people came in when I left him for a moment. They were provoking Naruto, I'm not sure what they said, but it was bad enough for Naruto to knock one of them out" Iruka said looking down, he felt guilty for leaving Naruto alone.  
>He continued when Kakashi gave him a reassuring smile.<br>"I brought the boy to the nurse" Iruka was crying now and it was hard to make out his words.  
>"N-Naruto and a-a knife, the boy's s-stomach and" Iruka sobbed holding on to Kakashi.<br>"Just calm down first" Kakashi said holding him tight.  
>Iruka continued once his sobbing calmed down.<br>"I think Naruto was too much in shock to really realise what happened. The boy is still in a critical condition and I don't think Naruto even noticed the cops taking him away. I'm sure he was just trying to save the boy. The paramedics said he had tried to stop the bleeding, but the cops said it was because he felt guilty" Iruka finished sighing in defeat.

He had no idea what to do. Everything pointed at Naruto.

"Guess you would just have to hope the boy will make it" Sasuke said scaring Kakashi and Iruka because they thought he was asleep.  
>"Who is that Naruto guy you keep talking about anyway? You told me who you are" Sasuke said pointing to Kakashi.<br>"And who he is" he now pointed at Iruka.  
>"If you care so much about him, then I should know him to, right? And, you said you would get Naruto when I just woke up. Why him" Sasuke asked looking confused.<br>"And where is my family? You said you are my guardian, so what happened to them" Sasuke kept asking questions, but they were about the things the doctor told Kakashi not to talk about.  
>They would force his memory if they told him too much.<p>

"You'll have to find that out by yourself. I already told your friends to act like they don't know you, so you could recognise them yourself" Kakashi said air quoting friends, which made Sasuke frown.  
>"Although I'm sure some will still jump you while crying and stuff" Kakashi said thinking about Deidara.<p>

"Kakashi, I'm afraid we have to go. There has been an attempt to murder in our school. They will need the teachers" Iruka said getting up.  
>"Sure. Euh Sasuke, the doctor said you could leave in a day or two. I'll come back as soon as I can" Kakashi said while walking out.<br>Iruka had to jump aside when he was walking out of the door because a little girl ran into the room.  
>"Eum and you are" Kakashi asked making the girl stop.<br>"Bored" the girl said sitting down in the chair next to Sasuke's bed.  
>"Okay" Kakashi said shrugging and walking away, Iruka following behind.<p>

"Hi, I'm Cynthia. I'm here all the time so just call if you need anything. I know where all the good stuff is. I even know where they hide the good coffee" she said smiling.  
>"I'm Sasuke. How old are you" Sasuke asked reaching out a hand.<br>"I'm six, almost seven though" the girl said shaking his hand.  
>"I heard a classmate of you is going to stay in the room next to you once he gets out of intensive care. Is it true you lost your memory" Cynthia asked while walking around and touching everything.<br>"Yes I did" Sasuke said looking down, he felt like there was a piece of him missing.

"You know what I think is strange? People who lose their memory don't know their name, but they do know how to read, don't you learn your name first" she said really quickly making Sasuke frown.  
>"Breath will ya. You are almost as bad as Naru" Sasuke said, eyes widening when he realised what he had said.<br>"Oh I triggered a memory. You know someone that talks a lot named Naru" Cynthia yelled jumping up and down in excitement.  
>"Is it possible that you drank a little of that good coffee" Sasuke asked.<br>"Maybe" Cynthia answered sitting down.

"By the way, I agree on the memory thing. Although there are a few things I forgot. Not so much as amnesia, more as in forgetting you had to go to the mall" Sasuke said looking away.  
>"Oh that sounds interesting. Wait, how do you know you don't know something when you don't know it" Cynthia asked.<br>"Well, I heard people talk about something and I couldn't figure out what it meant. At least until they explained some of it to each other" Sasuke said looking away again.  
>"What" Cynthia asked getting curious.<br>"Euh s-sex" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh I get it. When a boy and girl do the dirty. Or boy and boy, or girl and girl. Whatever works for you" Cynthia said grinning.  
>"Aren't you a little young to know about that" Sasuke asked.<br>"Aren't you a little old to not have done that" Cynthia said sticking out her tongue.  
>"Who said I've never done it? I can't remember, remember" Sasuke said crossing his arms, this girl was really starting to annoy him.<br>"just ask the girls in your school if you slept with any of them. I wanna bet they all say no" she said smiling as if she knew something he didn't.

"Well I'm of to my prison, I'm just one below if you need the good coffee. Oh and don't forget to visit your classmate when he moves in next door. Maybe he'll trigger some memories if he wakes up anyway" and with that she finally left the room, so Sasuke was able to get some sleep.  
>It was strange how tired he was since he had been asleep for over a month.<p>

-Naruto-

"So cutie, what are you here for" A really scary looking guy asked Naruto.  
>"You sure had a lot of blood on you, I saw you come in" the guy said not caring that he was being ignored.<br>"You are lucky you are still under aged, this place isn't that bad. You don't get raped here, but guess it's too late hu" the guy laughed poking Naruto's chest, he was still waiting for a prison outfit and his shirt had been soaked so he wasn't wearing one, exposing his scar.

"Leave him alone jackass. Go to a computer, I made an account for you on www . get-a live- . com. I'm Sky by the way" A young boy said pushing the big guy away.  
>"And you are Naruto, I eavesdropped" Sky said looking very proud of himself.<br>Naruto looked up at him with a small smile before looking down again.  
>"I'm fourteen. Oh and I'm here because of really great friends. You don't have to tell me why you are here" Sky said sitting down next to Naruto.<p>

"I'm fifteen" Naruto said looking at the boy again.  
>"Do they let you keep your jewelry here" Naruto asked looking at his finger, he was missing his ring.<br>"Sometimes. It depends on what it is and the value to the owner. What do you want to get back" Sky asked following Naruto's gaze to his finger.  
>"My engagement ring" Naruto said tearing up.<br>"I'm sure you would get something like that back" Sky said quickly when someone came to get Naruto.

"You have to chance first, then you need to go to the visitors room, you have two visitors. I heard they are bringing good and bad news" A nice looking woman said, she was the only nice worker Naruto had met in the time he was there.  
>"Just so you know, not everyone likes how people just jump to conclusions. There are a lot of kids in here that were just at the wrong place at the wrong time, like Sky" she said when Naruto was done dressing.<br>"And I heard your question, I'll see what I can do for your ring" she whispered pointing him to Iruka and Kakashi with a smile.  
>Naruto smiled at her whispering a 'thank you' before walking to the table.<br>"I want to go home Iruka" Naruto said looking at his clothes, they were making him love orange a little less.  
>"We are doing all we can, but it isn't much. Your best chance is if Riley waked up" Iruka sighed.<p>

"What was the good and bad news" Naruto asked feeling pessimistic.  
>"Sasuke woke up" Iruka said sighing when he saw Naruto smile brightly.<br>"But" Kakashi said making the smile turn into a frown.  
>"But what" Naruto asked.<br>He was worried about the 'but', but at the same time he felt like dancing. Sasuke was awake, it made him happy, even if he was in jail.  
>"But, he has lost his memory" Kakashi said. "You mean he can't remember the accident, right" Naruto asked.<br>"I mean he doesn't know himself, me or you" Kakashi said looking away, he knew he wouldn't be able to see the look on Naruto's face.  
>"No" Naruto said shacking his head in disbelief.<br>"No, he knows me! I'm his fiance, of course he knows me" Naruto yelled, causing a lot of people to look at him.  
>"Naruto calm down. The doctor said it should come back soon, but if..." Kakashi said before Iruka interrupted him.<br>"When, when you get out of jail you can't tell Sasuke who you are. You can't force his memory" Iruka said glaring at Kakashi for saying 'if'.  
>"I'm really sorry Naruto, but we need to go" Iruka said getting up.<br>"Kay" Naruto whispered with tears in his eyes.

-Sasuke-

_"Oi Sasuke-teme! Will you stop not being you, it's annoying" a blond boy said to Sasuke.  
>"But I don't know who I am, so how can I be me" Sasuke asked trying to remember who the boy was.<br>"then figure it out, I need you teme" the boy sighed turning to walk away.  
>"I can't just figure it out. Why don't you just tell me what I'm supposed to do to get it back" Sasuke asked reaching out to the boy.<br>"You'll have to get it yourself, I can't" the boy said, crystal blue eyes wet with tears.  
>Sasuke tried to reach out again, but the boy disappeared.<br>_  
>Sasuke woke up near tears himself, before the boy appeared he had been having a bad dream, or at least he hoped it was just that. If it was a memory, then he wasn't sure if he wanted him memory back.<p>

"Remembered something" Cynthia asked making Sasuke fall out of his bed.  
>"I don't know. Why are you here" Sasuke asked once he was over his shock.<br>He felt like he usually liked kids, but this one was an exception.  
>"You are leaving tonight. By the way, you scared your friends big time. You slept all day, they thought you were in a coma again. Anyhowe I brought you the good stuff so it won't happen again. Olso your classmate has moved in. You should go see him. He has been waking up every now and then, but never long enough to talk" Cynthia said.<br>She handed him the coffee and walked back to the door.  
>"Oh and you said a name in your sleep. Does Naruto ring a bell" she yelled running out.<br>"Naru, Naruto" Sasuke said to himself smiling.  
>He knew he knew him, but he still didn't remember.<p>

Either way the name still made him feel happy when he thought about it and that was the important part.


	23. Rumor has it

Sasuke looked around in the hall, making sure it was empty.  
>When he saw it was he went into the room next to his.<br>He looked at the unconscious boy, trying to force his memory, but after five minutes of thinking and staring he still didn't remember a thing.  
>"You are no use" Sasuke sighed walking out.<p>

"Oh my god Sasuke, you're okay" Sakura yelled hugging Sasuke on his way out.  
>"Who the hell are you" Sasuke asked pushing her away and running to his room.<br>"You don't know" Sakura asked smiling.  
>"No" Sasuke said closing the door to her face.<br>He didn't really remember her, but somehow he knew he didn't like her.  
>"Aw that is horrible. It must be very frustrating" Sakura said in a sweet voice while looking into Riley's room.<br>"It is" Sasuke said slowly opening his door, ready to close it again if she annoyed him.  
>"Could you tell me some stuff about me" he asked.<br>"Sure, but first, has he woken up yet" Sakura asked pointing at Riley's room.  
>"Not really" Sasuke said sitting down on his bed after letting Sakura in.<br>"Good" Sakura said confusing Sasuke.

"Wel" Sakura started sitting down.  
>"You are very smart, like a lot of Italian food, don't like ramen, hate your roommate and are my boyfriend" Sakura said creeping Sasuke out with her smile.<br>"I hate my roommate" Sasuke asked.  
>Sakura clenched her fist to stay calm. She couldn't believe that even if he didn't have his memory he still found things about Naruto more important than who he would be dating.<br>"Yes" Sakura said once she was calm enough.  
>"But it doesn't matter because he isn't around now, and I am around, your girlfriend" Sakura said as if it was the most important thing in the world.<br>"You are, but you aren't supposed to tell me about that kind of stuff" Sasuke said.  
>"Oh really, I haven't been around lately. I guess I didn't get the memo" Sakura giggled.<br>Sasuke frowned, the laugh made him want to cover his ears, so did her voice.  
>Many things about the girl annoyed him, he couldn't believe he was actually dating her.<br>Maybe he was about to break up with her before the accident.

"Do you remember me yet hunny" Sakura asked hugging his arm.  
>"No" Sasuke said pushing her away.<br>"I only remember a blond boy, Naruto, but I don't know who he is. And some stuf about my family" Sasuke said getting up to put his last things away for when Kakashi came to pick him up.  
>"That is your roommate, but you fight all the time so don't break your head over it" Sakura said brushing it away.<br>"But Kakashi talked about him, saying he would get him when I first woke up" Sasuke said.  
>He did remember some fighting, but thinking of him still gave him a nice feeling. Like the thought itself could stil make him happy.<br>"That's probably because he likes you. As in like, like. Sick hu? I know, but what do you expect with such parenting" Sakura said in a sticky sweet voice.  
>"don't talk about his parents like that" Sasuke said glaring at Sakura.<p>

"You don't even know them and even if you did you wouldn't remember them" Sakura said kissing Sasuke while Kiba and Neji walked in.  
>"Am I supposed to feel sick when you do that" Sasuke asked clapping his hand to him mouth, trying hard not to throw up.<br>"of course you should. I usually get sick just by thinking about, thinking about her" Kiba said gaging.  
>"oh shut it Kiba. Nobody asked you anything" Sakura said making Kiba and Neji laugh.<br>"And nobody asked you to be born, but you did it anyway. Now stop trying to seduce Sasuke by pressing yourself to him before he throws up on you" Neji said.  
>"To late" Kiba laughed when Sasuke threw up on Sakura's shoes.<p>

"Something tells me you aren't my girlfriend" Sasuke said after they cleaned up.

"you know I'm sure there is some crazy guy that would like you if you would just have some respect for people, that includes self-respect and you should stop lying" Neji said looking at her in disgust.  
>"What's happening out there" Sasuke asked when he saw a doctor rushing to Riley's room.<br>"And by the way, are we friends" he quickly added making Kiba laugh again.  
>"Nah you hate us" Kiba said. "You only put up with us because of Naruto and we babysit him when you get tired" Neji finished walking outsite with the others to find out what was hapening.<p>

"Exuse me ma'am" Sakura asked a nurse after covering herself with her jacked.  
>She looked at Neji to see if she was getting it right. She sighed in relief when he nodded.<br>"Yes" the nurse said stopping to face Sakura and the boys.  
>"Hay I'm Sakura. Sorry for interrupting you, but I go to school with Riley. Could you tell me what is going on? If you want that is" she asked making Neji sight, she needed to be more polite, but now she was being a little to polite.<br>"The boy woke up. For real this time. The doctor is making sure he is stable and then the police will come talk to him. After that, you can go see him. You are his friend right? He has been saying your name, among others" the nurse said giving a friendly smile before going into the room.

"Oh... He woke up. How great" Sakura said laughing nervously.  
>She turned around and started to walk away.<br>"Sakura? Do you remember the thing about respecting and not lying? You know, the thing you were trying to do just now" Neji asked frowning.  
>Sakura sighed and turned around.<br>"Fine. I guess I should tell you something" Sakura said walking back into the room.

"Hey Naru-boy how are you" Sky asked sitting down next to Naruto.  
>"I miss my ramen, I miss my fox, I miss my other friends and I miss my Sasuke" Naruto sighed pocking his food.<br>"Aw the food isn't that bad, after a while you get used to it" Sky said trying to cheer Naruto up.  
>"Really" Naruto asked sceptical.<br>"No. After a while, you just get so hungry that you would eat about anything" Sky said smiling.  
>"How long have you been here" Naruto asked looking at his food again.<br>He was already pretty hungry, but there was now way he would eat something that could be either broccoli or a burger.  
>"I've been here long enough to be allowed to leave in a week" Sky said smiling brightly.<br>"Really. That's so great. Where are you going to go to school" Naruto asked.  
>He was really happy that Sky would be free again, but at the same time he would really miss him.<br>Sky was his only friend there.  
>"Well, my parents don't want me back so I'll probably go to a boarding school. Maybe you could do a good word for me at your school. You have a teacher as parent right" Sky asked hopeful.<br>"Yeah kind of. He said that he would visit. I'll talk to him for you. Then, you can help Sasuke while I'm in here. So he can get better and get his memory back" Naruto said trowing his food away on his way back to his 'room' as Sky liked to call it.  
>"Don't worry 'bout it Naru-boy. Rumor has it a certain boy woke up from his coma" Sky said laying down on his bed.<br>"What? Really" Naruto asked jumping onto the other bed.  
>"Well the sooner we sleep, the sooner the next day will be here. Night Naru-boy" Sky said yawning.<br>"Good night roomie" Naruto said.  
><em>'When Riley tells everybody I didn't try to kill him, then I will finally be back to my Sasuke. Only he won't be my Sasuke. And, what is Riley doesn't remember what happened, like Sasuke'<em> Naruto thought.  
>"that can't happen" Naruto whispered to himself.<br>After that Naruto silently cried himself to sleep, just like every night since the accident, thinking about Sasuke.


	24. Home sweet home

**So I know it isn't worth the wait, but it is better than nothing. That and I'm already working on the next one. :) **

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun help me, Dana is trying to kill me" Deidara yelled hiding behind Sasuke.<br>"For the last time, leave me alone" Sasuke yelled pushing Deidara away.  
>"Will you keep it down Deidara? We are here for serious stuff" Sasori said pulling Deidara back.<br>"Yeah the cops asked us to come here, it's not my fault you came to" Kakashi said making Deidara blush.  
>"If this is only for teachers and the principal, then why am I here" Sasuke asked.<br>"Because, did you really want to stay at school alone" Iruka asked looking at Deidara.  
>"I get it, now if they told us to be here, then why are they late" Sasuke asked bored.<br>"We are very sorry" Someone behind Sasuke said.  
>"We didn't mean to keep you waiting" the officer said sitting down behind her desk.<br>"It's okay, but why are we here" Tsunade asked.  
>"Wel we have some good news for you about some of your students.<br>The boy Riley is wide awake now and he told us some interesting things"...

* * *

><p>"you know what Sky" Naruto asked smiling.<br>"What" Sky asked not looking up, he learned that nodding and some answers now and then, were enough to keep Naruto happy when he was rambling again.

"I'm not going to be weak anymore. I don't care that I'm a little socially handicapped. So is Sai and he isn't as weak as me, I'ma make the best out of the worst situations. I'm gonna be out of here soon since Riley woke up and even is Sasuke can't remember me, it doesn't mean that I can't just ask him out" Naruto said while he and Sky walked to the visitors room, there was someone who wanted to see Naruto.  
>Sky did look up now, feeling shocked and at the same time proud of Naruto's new view of life.<br>"Wel that's great Naru-boy" Sky said when they reached the room.  
>"Yeah! I'm not going to be afraid anymore and I won't hide anymore either. Believe it" Naruto said proudly.<p>

"Your visitor is over there Naruto" the guard said.  
>"Aah, hide me, I'm scared" Naruto yelled jumping behind Sky.<br>"What are you talking about Naru-boy" Sky asked.  
>He promised to go with Naruto if they got permission, but he thought his guardian would be visiting again and he didn't get why Naruto would be scared of guardian.<br>"C-c-crazy shrink lady" Naruto stuttered still hiding behind Sky.

Sky looked at Naruto's visitor and it took all he had not to start laughing.  
>The woman had a crazy look in her eyes and her hair looked like it had blown up.<br>"Come on, I'll be there. I'm not leaving you, let's go" Sky said pushing Naruto to the table and sitting down himself.

"Euh, hi" Naruto said after an awkward silence of five minutes while the shrink just stared at him.  
>"Euh hu, interesting" she said writing something in her notebook.<br>Sky gave Naruto a confused and amused look.  
>Naruto just sighed.<br>"So. Tell me why did you try to kill your classmate" the shrink asked making Naruto (nearly) choke on his own saliva.  
>"I didn't" Naruto said coughing.<p>

"Suspect is clearly in denial" the shrink said to herself while writing.  
>"I'm going to pretend to believe gim so he will trust me and tell me the trugt" she said still writing.<br>"Of course I believe you" she then said to Naruto.  
>Naruto just looked to Sky for help.<p>

"Oh is it so late. I think I hear my mother calling" Sky said getting up and running away.  
>"You would have to have a better hearing then supper man to hear your mother calling you.<br>Last time I checked we are in jail and your mother lives in another country, coward" Naruto yelled to Sky.  
>"Suspect has anger issues" the shrink said, writing something down again.<p>

"You do know I can hear you, right" Naruto asked.  
>"Suspect is hearing things" she said looking up smiling.<br>"Look I drew a kitty, what do you see" she asked showing Naruto her 'notes'.  
>"I-euh a kitty" Naruto said looking around for help.<br>"No, no tell me gwat you see. Look further" the shrink said.  
>"Is it a grown cat" Naruto asked getting nervous.<p>

"What is wrong with you? You really should get a shrink, don't you see it is a kitty? Now tell me, what do you see" the shrink yelled showing Naruto the picture again.  
>"I really just see a kitten" Naruto yelled back.<br>"You have no imagination, I defiantly see your freedom" Janice or 'the only human person working here' as Naruto and Sky liked to call her, said.  
>"No. It's a kitten. I mean she even said it was a kitten" Naruto said turning around.<br>"Baka, she means you can go home, go get your stuff" Iruka said with a big smile.  
>"Really? What happened" Naruto asked jumping up.<br>"Wait! We aren't done" the shrink yelled.  
>"Oh yes we are. Forever" Naruto yelled laughing.<p>

**Back at the police station**

"Riley didn't give us a name, he said he never met the girl. Which obviously gets Naruto out because he isn't a girl and he knows Riley. I'm officer Moran by the way, but you can call me Pamala(1)" the officer explained.  
>"Well Pamala that is great news, but then where is Naruto" Iruka asked cheerfully.<br>"We thought you would like to come with us to go get him" she said taking her coat.  
>"Of course! Kakashi, you should go to Riley" Iruka yelled happily getting up.<br>"I'll take Sasuke" Kakashi said also getting up.

"I'll guess I'll go back to the school" Deidara said a little sad.  
>"Good idea" everyone said in union making Deidara roll his eyes and cross his arms.<br>"I'll be remembering this" Deidara said stomping out.  
>"Of course you will, but do tell me what did you eat this morning" Sasori asked in a mocking tone.<br>Deidara glared at him, leaning closer to whisper something to Sasori before walking out with a smirk.

"So, someone Riley doesn't know hu. Then, why was Sakura all nervous" Kakashi asked Sasuke on the way to the hospital.

_'Flashback'_

"I guess I should tell you guys" Sakura said one's they were all in Sasuke's room.  
>"You see, I just really don't like Naruto and it was the perfect opportunity. Can you really blame me" she asked looking away.<br>She hoped Riley wouldn't talk, but after what happened she was afraid that his crush on her wouldn't help her anymore.  
>"You did it" Sasuke yelled grabbing Sakura's collar and shaking her.<br>"What no, I didn't try to kill Riley. I stole something from lady Tsunade and hid it in Naruto's room. They already found it, but nobody talked about it because it wasn't the most important thing going on at the moment" Sakura explained.  
>Sasuke let her go quickly.<br>"I'm sorry, I don't know why I reacted like that" he said a little calmer now.  
>"Well, I know why I react like I do and I'm not sorry" Kiba said before punching Sakura.<p>

"As long as it won't get Naruto into trouble and nobody asks about it, there is no reason for us to tell anyone. Nobody likes a snitch" Neji said walking away with Kiba.  
>"So true" Cynthia said walking past them into the room.<br>"Here's your tea gay boy" she said handing Sasuke a cup.  
>"Euh, who the hell are you" Sakura asked confused.<br>"I live here and I get the people I like the good stuff, like the good coffee or for the girls or the gay boys some tea" she answered smiling at Sasuke.  
>"Why" Sakura asked annoyed.<br>"Well little miss slutty. The stuff they give us is junk, but the doctors get the good stuff, so I just ask them for it, they like me" Cynthia answered in a bored tone.  
>After that, Cynthia and Sakura finally left so Sasuke could put his stuff away in peace.<br>_'end'_

"Tsunade's necklace" Kakashi said when he and Sasuke walked into Riley's room.  
>"That's what went missing" he explained when he saw Sasuke's confused look.<br>"But everyone already knows it was Sakura. Tsunade was just waiting for everything to settle down before punishing her" Kakashi said.

"Hey there Kakashi sensei" Riley said smiling, he was already holding his bag.  
>"We are here to take you home" Kakashi said taking the bag.<br>"Okay! Bye little annoying girl" Riley said waving to Cynthia.  
>She smiled and when into a random room to annoy some other people.<p>

When Sasuke walked into his room, he walked out again going to Kiba's room.  
>"Why is there a boy, hugging a fox in his sleep in my room" Sasuke asked confused.<br>He wasn't sure because the boy was sleeping, but he thought it was the boy from his dreams.  
>"It's your roommate and his pet fox, duh. Now go to him. I'm sure he missed you" Kiba said a little bored.<br>This Sasuke wasn't as much fun as the moody one.

* * *

><p>(1) Army wives (duh)<p> 


	25. good to be with you

**Longest chapter evar**

**This chap is sort of an ending, there will be one more chap and then I'm done (with this one)  
>the next chap wil reveal the person who tried to kill Riley and it will be Naruto's and Sasuke's wedding.<br>(Love yall)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Will you let go now" Sasuke asked for the fifth time.<br>"Not yet" Naruto said hugging Sasuke closer.  
>He attacked him the moment Sasuke woke him up, hugging him so tight Sasuke could barley breath.<br>"I'm so sorry. I'm so happy you are okay" Naruto said for what seemed like the millionth time.  
>"Sure" Sasuke said, still not getting what the boy was talking about.<br>Naruto finally let go, but he held on to his hands.  
>He stared into Sasuke eyes for a moment and sighed.<br>"I have to go talk to Tsunade" Naruto said depressed, he really didn't want to let Sasuke go, but he promised Sky.  
>Then, he got a 'brilliant' idea, at least he thought it was brilliant.<br>"You'll just go with me. I'm so smart" Naruto said letting go of one hand and dragging Sasuke out of the room with the other.  
>"Dobe! What are you doing? Were you always this annoying" Sasuke yelled trying to get out of Naruto's death grip.<br>"Not really teme, but I changed. Don't worry, you'll still love me" Naruto said smiling.  
>"More like hate" Sasuke mumbled.<br>"You're not supposed to change. That way you can't trigger any memories" Sasuke then said a little louder.  
>"I'll just hit you on the head like in the cartoons" Naruto said grinning while knocking on Tsunade's door.<p>

**Naruto pov**

"Where did he go" I yelled running around in the school dorms.  
>I was just gonna ask him to go out with me, to start over and stuff, when Kiba distracted me.<br>I still can't believe I let go of his hand.  
>"Eugh where is he? Did you see Sasuke" I asked a random guy.<br>He just looks at me as if I'm crazy, which I probably am, but that's not the point.  
>I'm still waiting for an answer when I realise he probably doesn't even know Sasuke.<br>"Moody popular guy. Porcelain skin, raven hair, onyx eyes and about this big" I said holding my hand above my head.  
>The guy just shook his head.<br>I sighed, I really wouldn't know who would know Sasuke and who wouldn't.  
>It's not like he was that social, but a lot of people wanted him to know them.<br>"Hinata have you seen Sasuke" I yelled when I saw the little girl.  
>"Euh I-I think I s-saw him jump into Deidara's r-room" she answered.<br>I gave her a quick hug and then ran to Deidara's room, but only Hidan was there.

"Hey little gay, what's up" Hidan asked grinning.  
>"The sky. Where's Sasuke? Hinata said he was here" I asked searching the room, even though I knew he wouldn't be there.<br>"When I say 'what's up' I mean how are you and Sasugay was here. The little fucker tripped, he's at the nurse" Hidan laughed.  
>He always freaks me out for some reason, but Sasuke 'likes' him so I try to ignore it.<br>Although Sasuke isn't here right now so I can run away if I want to.  
>I rushed to the infirmary, sighing in relieve when I saw Sasuke sitting on the bed.<br>I was planning to ask him out, but then he had to go and disappear and this isn't really the most romantic place so I just dragged him back to our room.

**Sasuke pov**

I finally got away from him.  
>I get that I liked him and we were friends and stuff, but he sure is annoying and kind off scary to.<br>I really shouldn't have woken him up.  
>I'm desperately trying to find someone I know, which is pretty hard with my amnesia and all, but nobody rings a bell.<br>Well except for Deidara.  
>Maybe I could hide in Deidara's room, but then again I don't know who annoys me more.<br>When I hear Naruto's laugh I decide that it's defiantly him who annoys me more and I jump into Deidara's room.

"Hey Sasuke! Why are you here" he asks while I quickly close the door.  
>"Can't you see? Sasugay is obviously hiding for his horny bf" A white-haired guy said smiling.<br>I assume he is Deidara's roommate since he is lying on the other bed.  
>He's probably the only guy who can have pink colored eyes and still look like he's going to steal your lunch money.<br>"are you" Deidara asked me laughing.  
>"Well I'm just hiding from Naruto. Let me stay here for a little while will ya. You are a little less annoying" I say sitting down on the floor.<br>"Oh my! That is the nicest thing anyone ever said to me" Deidara yelled.  
>"And the biggest lie ever. I'm Hidan by the way. You only know Deidara because of me and you weren't talking to me because I introduced little Naru to him, which caused you to be stuck with him" Hidan said rolling his pink eyes.<br>I sigh. "Wouldn't it be smarted if you wouldn't have told me. Then, I wouldn't know I'm supposed to ignore you" I say getting up again, their floor isn't really comfortable, and leaning against the wall.  
>"Nah, I liked the silence, not that you talked much anyway, and you were getting to soft anyway. It was fun to see you ignore your fans and say hate-full things to people like Neji and Kiba, but now they are your friends" Hidan said shrugging.<br>I just sigh again. It's not like I remember being friends with him, so I wasn't going to be affected by that.  
>Deidara sits up in his bed, making place for me, so I walk over.<br>I was going to be there for a while anyway.  
>I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see the stupid book lying on the floor.<br>I don't really know what happened.  
>One moment I trip over the abused book and the next I'm lying on the floor with a massive headache.<br>I cringe when I hear Deidara scream, like my headache isn't bad enough already.  
>I understand why he screamed when my hair starts feeling wet, I guess I'm bleeding.<br>Must have hit my head hard.  
>Deidara finally helps me up and to the infirmary while he yelled at Hidan to clean up because he doesn't like blood.<br>I pretty much pass out once he puts me on the bed and walks away to get the nurse.

**Normal pov**

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto, the blond was so happy he had found Sasuke that he didn't even notice the bandage until they reach the room.  
>"Dobe, could you stop dragging me around, I'll throw up on you" Sasuke snapped pulling his arm from Naruto.<br>"Are you okay Sasuke" Naruto asked staring sadly at the bandages. "Does it hurt?"  
>Sasuke sighed, sitting down on the bed and pulling Naruto with him.<br>He understood how scared Naruto must be since he called him Sasuke instead of teme.  
>"Look who's pulling who. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black" Naruto said sitting down next to Sasuke, he kept looking at Sasuke's head.<br>"I'm fine dobe, Just a scratch. Head wounds just bleed more. I don't even have a concussion, although I am a little nauseous" Sasuke explained smiling.

He wanted to kiss his dobe so much, but it was kind of funny to see how careful he was being.  
>He had gotten his memory back when he hid his head, but he didn't know how to say it.<br>He was going to say it after Naruto asked him that question he said he wanted to ask him before Sasuke ran away.  
>There was another reason Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto.<br>He didn't want to admit that Naruto was right about the cartoons, he did get his memory back by hitting his head again.  
>"So what did you wanna ask" Sasuke asked still holding Naruto's hand.<br>He really did miss Naruto and Naruto wouldn't notice anyway. £  
>"Well. Will you go on a date with me? We'll go see a movie. It's an old movie night and they're playing one of your favorites. Not that you would know that, but it would still be fun" Naruto said smiling, in his opinion there was no way Sasuke would say no.<br>The old Sasuke loved him and the new Sasuke loves learning stuff about the old Sasuke.  
>Sasuke smirked. This was even better than he expected.<br>There was no way he would tell Naruto now, it would be to much fun.

"Come on Sasuke teme, hurry up or the movie will start without us" Naruto yelled pulling on Sasuke's arm.  
>He was a little too energetic today. He just got new medicine for his concentration, but they made him a little hyper and above that he was really happy Sky got into the school yesterday.<br>"Don't rush perfection" Sasuke yelled from the bathroom while doing his hair.  
>"We still have thirty minutes and it's only a ten minute drive dobe. I can't believe I missed you" Sasuke said, whispering the last part.<br>"What was that" Naruto asked walking into the bathroom.  
>He resisted the urge to mess-up Sasuke's hair because he already did that and that was the reason they were still here.<br>"Nothing dobe" Sasuke said finishing his hair.  
>Naruto just smiled and took Sasuke's hand, walking to the parking-lot. "<p>

Isn't it nice of Sasori sensei to give us a ride" Naruto asked when they reached the car.  
>"He's only doing it because he had to go to the mall anyway for a present for Deidara" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.<br>"Verry true and bringing you is a good excuse to go somewhere without Deidara" Sasori said smirking. "You take one of your students everywhere" a teacher asked.  
>"I think that is our sign to leave" Sasuke whispered getting into the car.<br>Naruto just laughed until Sasuke pulled him into the car.

"Sooo. Do you know what you are getting him yet" Naruto asked Sasori.  
>"I don't know. The brat would probably be happy with some explosives, but it's just against my moral" Sasori sighed.<br>"Give him a key and quit your job" Sasuke said bored.  
>"Why" Sasori asked confused.<br>"Well duh he's eighteen so you living together or you dating isn't illegal anymore, but you still can't date your student.  
>It could also be that they don't mind as long as you're not teaching <strong><span>him<span>** anymore" Sasuke explained.  
>He smiled at Naruto while they got out of the car.<br>Sasori just looked at them, deep in thoughts.  
>"Wow Sasuke, that blow to the head must have done something to your intelligence" Naruto mocked him.<br>"Acording to the teachers I am a model student with the best grates of our year" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.  
>"Sure, whatever. Someone told me a certain Uchiha boy's grates dropped when he got his amazing roommate, guess you're not so good at multitasking" Naruto said paying for the tickets.<br>Sasuke glared at Naruto's back for a few seconds before going inside to.

* * *

><p>"Do you still love it" Naruto asked in between mouth fulls.<br>After the movie they went to a Mc Donald's.  
>"Of course I do. It's the best vampire movie, based on the best vampire book ever made" Sasuke said as if it was obvious.<br>"What's your favorite color" Naruto asked,  
>Sasuke just looked at him.<br>"Yeah I know it, but I wanted to know if you know and if it maybe chanced" Naruto said blushing.  
>"Still blue, but I used to like darker blue and now I'm more into crystal blue" Sasuke said smirking while looking in Naruto's eyes, which caused Naruto to blush a deeper shade of red.<br>"Do you euh still like tomatoes" Naruto asked a little embarrassed.  
>Sasuke nodded.<br>They were eating in silence for a while, until Sasuke saw the ring around Naruto's finger.  
>It was really fun to have a second first date, but he realised that even though Naruto kept smiling, he must be sad that Sasuke didn't remember all the things they did together and there was something about the wedding that Sasuke wanted to talk about anyway.<br>"Naru-love" Sasuke said smiling when he saw Naruto's shock by his use of the old nickname.  
>"I need to tell you something, please don't be mad" Sasuke said looking at the table.<p>

Naruto just stared at Sasuke.  
>Confused about all the emotions he was feeling at the same time.<br>He was shocked, happy and angry, all at the same time.  
>He just stood up after a while, dropping the rest of his drink on Sasuke and looking really mad for a while until he started laughing loudly.<br>"What the fuck Naruto" Sasuke yelled when Naruto started laughing.  
>Sure he deserved it, but only if the dobe was really mad not if he just found it funny.<br>"I'm s-sorry" Naruto said when they walked outside.  
>"I am really mad at you, but I just always wanted to do that. I always see it on TV and it's just so damn funny" Naruto said cracking up again.<br>"It's not funny. Do you know how long it takes to do my hair you baka" Sasuke yelled.  
>"First, dude that's kinda gay. Second, you don't get to be mad at me because I'm mad at you teme" Naruto yelled storming outside.<br>"Wait dobe. I wanted to talk to you about something" Sasuke yelled after him, but Naruto just stuck his tongue out and locked his lips with an imaginary key.  
>"Very mature" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.<br>"Well two can play that game" Sasuke said getting in the car when Sasori arrived.  
>"Not talking anymore" Sasori asked.<br>Sasuke grunted and crossed his arms while Naruto rolled his eyes and looked away.  
>"I'll take that as a yes. This could get interesting" Sasori said smirking.<p>

_**One week later** _

"Sasuke come on. Please just say you're sorry to Naruto. That kid is louder than Hidan and more annoying than Deidara since you two stopped talking" Kiba whined.  
>Sasuke only responded with "hn" before turning around and walking into his kitchen.<br>"He's right Uchiha" Neji said.  
>"Even with his new best friend" Neji quickly shut up when he saw Sasuke glaring at him.<br>Naruto's new friend Sky was a sensitive subject with Sasuke.  
>If looks could kill the new boy would have been death the moment he walked into the school, hugging Naruto.<br>Sasuke looks ready to kill every time the kid calls Naruto 'Naru-boy'.  
>"I'm his best friend" Sasuke said a little whiny.<br>"I know" Kiba said trying not to laugh.  
>"But you haven't been acting like one. We all know Naruto isn't going to start talking and you know what they say:<br>Make-up intercourse is the best kind of intercourse there is" Neji said smirking when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes.  
>"Yeah they do say that. Only <strong><span>they<span>** just say sex you prude" Kiba said.  
>"I'm not a prude. I'm just well-mannered. It's not my fault you were raised by wolves" Neji said sighing.<br>"I was raised just fine and I'm sure my mom would like to hear about how you just called her a wolf. I'm not saying your parents didn't raise you well. I'm sure they did, but then your crazy-ass uncle took over and ruined you" Kiba said in a 'smart' tone.  
>Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, the guys were giving him a really bad headache.<br>"Are you guys trying to pick a fight so you can have make-up sex to prove how great it is" Sasuke asked while pushing them out of his room.  
>"Not really, but it sounds like an idea to me" Kiba said before Sasuke slammed the door shut.<br>"Now of to find a way to apologise to Naruto without saying 'I'm sorry'" Sasuke said to himself.

"Hey Naru-love" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto and glaring at Sky, who didn't notice.  
>"Sky, could you tell that person that I'm not talking to him and that I want to know why he is talking to me" Naruto said pretending to ignore Sasuke.<br>Sky smiled at Sasuke until he noticed the glare.  
>Sasuke smirked when Sky looked away.<br>"I miss Kyuubi. Can he stay with me today" Sasuke asked smiling again.  
>Naruto tried very hard to stay mad, but failed miserably.<br>"Apoligy accepted" Naruto said laughing and hugging Sasuke.  
>Sky wanted to say something when Sasuke started glaring at him again.<br>"Gotta go" Sky said running away.  
>"Yeah you better run" Sasuke whispered, still hugging Naruto.<p>

_'And I like bunnies and rainbows and ramen and.. Euh did Sasuke said something? Nah, and I like Glee and all that stuff_ _together is how much I like Sasuke'_ Naruto thought spacing out.  
>He didn't even notice the fact that they had walked back to their room.<br>He also didn't notice Sasuke petting Kyuubi and asking him to stay in the kitchen.  
>What he did notice was Sasuke kissing him hard, but sweet.<br>"Euh Sasu" Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's lips, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity.  
>Sasuke smirked as he pushed his tongue through Naruto's parted lips, exploring every inch of Naruto's mouth troughfully.<br>Naruto still hadn't gotten over the shock when Sasuke pulled away for air.  
>"Happy six months" Sasuke said kissing Naruto again.<br>This time Naruto smiled as he twined his fingers in Sasuke's hair and halfhearted battled for dominance.  
>It wasn't like he wanted to win anyway.<br>They stayed like that for thirty seconds, until Naruto had to pull away for air.  
>He smiled when he heard Sasuke's disapproving grunt.<br>Naruto wanted to say something like 'pervert' or 'patience', but all he could get out was a squeal when Sasuke pushed him down on a large bed.  
><em>'Wait, large?'<em> Naruto thought while Sasuke started kissing his neck.  
>Sasuke had pushed the beds together before he went to 'apologise'.<br>This time Naruto did manage to call Sasuke a pervert before moaning loudly when Sasuke found a sensitive spot on his neck.  
>Naruto frowned when he felt Sasuke smirk against his neck.<br>"I know" Sasuke said before biting down on the spot.  
>He didn't break the skin, but it would defiantly leave a mark.<br>Naruto yelped "Nothing wrong with everybody knowing you are mine" Sasuke said thinking about Sky.  
>"I don't like that boy" Sasuke growled.<br>"He isn't that bad" Naruto said after a while.

"Freak'n hell I need to remember to take my pills" Naruto yelled when he noticed he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore.  
>"Why, yes you should" Sasuke said smirking.<br>But I still think it's kinda cute" he whispered in Naruto's ear, kissing his way from Naruto jawbone to the corner of his mouth, smiling when Naruto shivered.  
>Sasuke chuckled when Naruto eagerly turned his head to kiss Sasuke.<br>"I guess I don't have time to go take one of my pills" Naruto asked in between kisses.  
>"You guessed right, there is no way I'm letting you go now" Sasuke answered.<br>Naruto rolled his eyes.  
>"I love you" Sasuke whispered while leaving soft kisses on Naruto's jaw, neck and chest.<br>"I know" Naruto said breathlessly.  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

Sasuke smiled, tracing his finger over Naruto's chest, going past the scar which caused his smile to quiver, and then started tracing Naruto's spiral tattoo.  
>Naruto smiled at him, sighing happily.<br>"Why do you have that tattoo anyway" Sasuke asked smiling again.  
>He couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried.<br>"You sure look happy, wonder why that is" Naruto said pushing Sasuke down and laying his head on his shoulder.

"It's a family thing" Naruto started explaining.  
>"My mom had it, and her mom. Basicly everyone from the original Usumaki clan. People hate us for our name and it's our way of saying we are proud of it" Naruto said smiling against Sasuke's shoulder.<br>"Why would anyone hate your family? Well you know what I mean" Sasuke said a little awkward.  
>"Yeah I get it" Naruto sighed.<br>"It's kind of a long story. Naruto said pushing himself up on one arm so he could look at Sasuke.  
>"I have time. I already locked the door and Deidara gave up knocking after five minutes" Sasuke said chuckling.<br>Naruto looked confused, he didn't remember any knocking.  
>"You were out of it again, but just tell me already" Sasuke said sighing.<br>Naruto was so easily distracted.  
>"Oh right. Being proud and hated and all, I remember" Naruto said.<p>

"Well we are kind of an unfortunate family. We started as a family who were all accused of being witches, only a few of us were able to survive by running from the stakes" Naruto said smiling when he saw Sasuke's shock.  
>"You weren't kidding when you said it was a long story" Sasuke said.<br>"yeah" Naruto said before continuing.  
>"After that we were a clan of gypsies, hated for being thieves. Which we weren't. We earned or found our clothes or food. There are still some that live as gypsies now. I always wanted to meet them one day. Then, you have my parents, who were serial killers, but you should know they only ever killed really bad people, like people who killed many others or child abusers and that kind of stuff. Someone told me that could be the reason your brother and my parents 'met', because he killed a bunch of people. It sort of runs in the family. I'm pretty sure my dad just married into it" Naruto said laughing quietly when he saw Sasuke's look at the words 'married into it'.<br>"Don't worry. I'm not planning to follow their footsteps, although it would be cool to be a gypsy for at least a while. Anyway, long story short: The name and the tattoo just sort of go together" Naruto explained,  
>his eyes sparkling when he talked about gypsies.<br>Sasuke sighed. "I guess one day I'll be living as a gypsy for a while" he said in a fake annoyed tone.  
>"Really? You would go with me" Naruto asked excited.<br>"Of course I will, but now that we are talking about being proud and family I remember that I wanted to talk to you" Sasuke said getting serious again.  
>"hm" Naruto hum-ed, encouraging Sasuke to go on.<p>

"I've been having these dreams, well more nightmares, about my family. Everyone is drowning, even Itachi, and I want to save them, but there are so many of them" Sasuke said, a shiver running through him with the memory.  
>"And then I just forget, I know I'm supposed to do something, but I forget. When I finally remember it's too late, they already died" Sasuke said, tears falling silently from his eyes.<br>Naruto kissed Sasuke softly brushing the tears away.  
>"I don't want to forget about my family. Sure my parents and Itachi weren't that great, although Tachi did treat <strong>me<strong>well, but anyway. My other family members were amazing. Obito was really great and without him I wouldn't have met Kakashi. So I just don't want to forget them" Sasuke rambled, trying to get his point across.  
>"You're saying you want to stay an Uchiha, but like your entire family. Not just your parents way" Naruto asked, a little confused.<br>"Yes" Sasuke said, happy that Naruto got it.  
>"So you still want to marry me" Naruto asked a little scared.<br>"Of course" Sasuke reassured him.

"That's cool I" Naruto said, but he was drowned out by knocking on the door.  
>"Go away Deidara" Sasuke yelled.<br>"It's me and I'm here for Naruto. It's pony time" Kiba yelled back, knocking again.  
>Naruto jumped up out of bed. Only to groan and slowly sit down again.<br>"Something wrong" Sasuke asked a little smug.  
>Naruto glared at him, taking his pants and putting them on slowly.<br>"You look so good in my shirt. At least it's not orange" Sasuke whispered, hugging Naruto.  
>"Now, what is all that 'pony time' about" Sasuke asked.<br>"It's almost time for My little pony and there is nothing wrong with orange" Naruto said getting up again, a lot slower this time.

"Did you just say" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.  
>"Pony time" Deidara yelled as he, Kiba, Hidan and strangly Shkamaru walked into the room.<br>"What the hell are you all doing here" Sasuke asked angry that his and Naruto's perfect moment got disturbed.  
>"We're here to watch My little pony, duh" Kiba said pulling Deidara with him to Sasuke's and Naruto's bed.<br>"Stop staring at me" Sasuke snapped at Deidara.  
>"Your fault for not waring a shirt" Deidara mumbled.<br>"And get out of my room" Sasuke said.  
>He was about to take the remote from Shikamaru, he still didn't get that one, when Naruto looked at him with a trembling lip and teary eyes.<br>"But I wanna see Applejack and Big Macintosh. I'm sure you'll love them" Naruto whimpered.  
>"I'd totaly do Big Mac if he was a person" Shikamaru said getting several shocked looks.<br>"Aren't you dating Ino, you little fucker. I didn't know you were gay to. Is everybody in this school gay" Hidan asked.  
>"Language Hidan, I don't want you rubbing of on Naruto" Sasuke said while Shikamaru just shrugged and mumbled a silent troublesome when he turned his attention back to the TV.<p>

"Isn't it great Sasuke" Naruto asked snuggling closer to Sasuke.  
>"What is" Sasuke asked.<br>He still couldn't believe he actually admitted that he kind off, maybe liked the show a little.  
>"You, me and our friends all together forever" Naruto answered sighed happily.<br>"Talk about your ZoMyGoodness" Sasuke said looking at his 'friends'.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think everyone should love my little pony and applejack is my fav<strong>  
><strong>Also the ZoMyGoodness is from raywilliamjohnson<strong>


	26. The end: I so do

"No no no" Naruto yelled throwing the papers away.  
>Kiba sighed and started cleaning them up, again, while Naruto continued ranting.<br>"I already told you I want blue and orange roses on the table. I don't care if you think tulips are cheaper. It's my money anyway and it's gonna be a small wedding so the table won't be so big anyway" Naruto said glaring at Kiba.  
>"Told you not to mess with bridezilla" Neji said shaking his head.<br>"Naru love of course we are getting roses. Don't listen to him, think about your health "Sasuke said pushing Naruto back onto the bed.  
>"I'm fine" Naruto huffed. He still couldn't believe that bitch threw him down the stairs.<p>

**Flash back**

"Riley, yo Riley. I thought I was the spacey one" Naruto laughed shaking the other boy.  
>Riley didn't notice at all. He just kept on staring at something behind Naruto.<br>"What are you looking at" Naruto asked a little worried.  
>Riley just shuddered and took a step back.<br>Naruto turned around and saw a group of girls.  
>"Hey that's Pecky, haven't seen her in a while" Naruto was about to walk up to her when Riley grabbed his arm.<br>"She, that, her" Riley stuttered taking another step back and pulling Naruto with him.  
>Naruto was about to ask what was up when Pecky looked their way.<br>Her expression chanced from surprised to scared and then to angry in only a few seconds while she walked the short distance between them.  
>"Why are you two here" she spat once she reached them.<br>Naruto looked confused while Riley gripped his arm so hard he was sure it would leave bruises.  
>"You will ruin everything, my sister will hate me. I can't do anything right" she ranted while Riley took another step back, pulling Naruto with him towards the stairs.<br>"What the hell are you talking about Pecky" Naruto asked pulling Riley behind him when he felt the boy shake from fear.  
>"You are supposed to be death" she yelled pointing at Riley taking a step forward while they took another step back.<br>"And you! You are supposed to be in jail, where you belong to sit out your parent's punishment" she screamed pointing at Naruto.  
>"What" Naruto squealed. He couldn't believe he liked that girl.<br>She was completely nuts, and not in the good, funny way.  
>"Your parents killed my dad. He was all we had left since mom left and my oldest sister left with her" Pecky yelled, angry tears filling her eyes.<br>"Pecked, Pecked" Naruto mumbled trying to remember what he heard his parents say about him.  
>"Cordel Pecked. Killed his wife and kidnapped his own daughter, raping her several times. Unfortunately the girl killed herself in the hospital after the father was killed" Naruto said in his father's business tone.<br>"You are a liar. You are a liar and a killer and now you are a death liar" Pecky said grinning while stepping forward again.  
>She laughed maniacally while giving Naruto a hard shove, throwing him and Riley down the stairs.<p>

After that, Naruto and Riley where in the hospital again they both broke several bones and Naruto still got dizzy very quickly even after two weeks of hospital and two months of taking it easy.

Of course Pecky got arrested. They caught her running home to her sister, still laughing loudly.

**End flashback**

"Come on Sasuke. It's been almost six months. I'm fine now" Naruto said sighing.  
>"You can say all you want, but it's your own damn fault for trying to turn around so that Riley would fall on you" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.<br>"Aw come on. The boy already got a knife in his chest because of me" Naruto said smiling at Sasuke and throwing a pillow at Kiba for pointing out the wrong color tablecloth.  
>"I know it's bad and all, but I'm kinda happy he got stabbed. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you Naru boy" Sky said walking in while Naruto hissed 'what part about mango colored do you not understand' to Kiba.<br>"Yeah it would have been a real disaster, now fuck off" Sasuke snapped at Sky.  
>Sky smiled at Naruto before running out of the room again.<br>"Sasuke you should try being nice once in a while" Naruto sighed.

"Oh my god will you please just leave" Naruto yelled at Kiba.  
>"I-it was just a suggestion" Kiba said backing away.<br>"No one asked you to have suggestions. If you and Neji ever get married, you can have suggestions" Naruto said calming down.  
>"Come on Kiba maybe we should leave. We'll go laugh at Sasori for almost getting fired for getting caught making out with Deidara by the school inspector" Neji said taking Kiba outside.<br>"Naruto you're being kinda mean yourself" Sasuke said trying hard not to laugh.  
>"Like you care Sasuke teme" Naruto said pushing Sasuke away.<br>"Don't be like that dobe" Sasuke said hugging Naruto.  
>"No, I already told you, no more make up sex. Neji and his stupid ideas" Naruto said walking back to the pile of papers Kiba had been working with.<br>"But dobe, I already told you, you could have anything you wanted. Stop stressing" Sasuke said sitting down next to Naruto.  
>"I would get a little lighter orange table clothes. Don't look at me like that, it's just a suggestion" Sasuke said sliding a little further away.<br>"No I guess you're right, but I'm getting roses no matter what you say" Naruto said getting up.  
>"Kay. can I have I love you sex now" Sasuke asked getting up to.<br>"Na. I think I'll just take a shower and lock the door so you'll want to go in even more because people want what they can't have" Naruto said smirking while walking to the bathroom and locking the door.  
>"Tell me again why I haven't murdered you yet" Sasuke asked while walking to the door to yell at whomever was knocking.<p>

"Where's Naruto" Deidara asked pushing Sky away.  
>"Euh Deidara I was knocking for a reason" Sky said shaking his head and stepping in front of the door again.<br>"Naruto is in the shower. Dei, you and Sasori can wait inside. Sky, go to hell" Sasuke said closing the door in Sky's face.  
>"You shouldn't be so mean to him. He isn't even gay so he doesn't want to steal Naruto from you" Deidara said rolling his eyes at Sasuke.<br>"You do realise that he used to call himself Naruto's best friend, until Sasuke told him he was and now he calls himself Naruto's second best friend" Sasori said smirking.  
>"Oh now that bitch didn't" Deidara yelled jumping up.<br>"Calm down dude. Why are you here anyway. I was about to pick the lock on the bathroom door" Sasuke said annoyed.  
>"I'm here to help Naruto with his invites" Deidara said smiling again.<br>"I don't think your mood swings are healthy" Sasori said more to himself than anything else.  
>"Why do we even need invites? Everyone we know that's coming lives here" Sasuke asked jumping when he heard Naruto yell from the bathroom.<br>"Because! Normal people always have them so I want them" He yelled turning the shower off.  
>Sasuke started looking for his backpack when he heard this.<br>"Good luck I'm going to the library to do some homework" Sasuke said giving Naruto, who just got out of the bathroom, a quick kiss on the cheek.  
>"Coward" Naruto mumbled.<p>

"how many invites do we need" Deidara asked smiling.  
>"well irukakashtsunadeisasokibanej rilehinashininoshikahidkakuz and Sky that's fifteen and maybe the yaoifanclub to. They really wanted to come" Naruto said.<br>"So that's eighteen then" Deidara asked counting on his and Sasori's fingers.  
>"Yes and now the table. It's gonna be one big table, but who do we put where" Naruto asked.<br>He wasn't happy with this part of the planning.  
>He liked Sky, but no one else did and Hidas was Sasuke's best friend, but he totally creeped Naruto out.<br>It was just so complicated.  
>Naruto and Deidara both sighed while looking at all the name cards.<br>"So Sasuke sits next to you, and I sit on your other side, being your best friend" Deidara said drawing a table.  
>"Dei, maybe his best man should sit next to him" Sasori said.<br>"Who is your best man Naruto" Deidara asked in a threatening tone.  
>"Kakashi is Sasuke's best man so he will sit on Sasuke's other side and Iruka will sit next to him" Naruto said writing the names on the drawing and ignoring the question.<br>"That's not what I asked. Please tell me it's either me or Kiba" Daidare said shocking both Naruto and Sasori.  
>"You're okay with me asking Kiba" Naruto asked relieved.<br>"Yeah I'll get you a crappy gift, but as long as it isn't Sky I'm cool" Deidara said shrugging.  
>"Okay then you and Sasori sensei will sit next to Neji and Kiba" Naruto said laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks later everything was planned perfectly and everyone either wanted to kill or avoid Naruto.<br>Even Deidara had collapsed under the pressure eventually.

"Naruto seriously. You can't make me leave just when you are done being the meanest bridezilla on earth. I missed you" Sasuke said when Naruto pushed him out of their room.  
>"Yes I can. You aren't supposed to see me in the twenty four hours before the wedding" Naruto said pushing again.<br>"Fine. I already know what you are going to be wearing anyway" Sasuke said walking away and knocking on Neji's door.  
>"Did zilla kick you out" Neji asked using everyone's new nickname for Naruto.<br>"Yes. That kid really should watch a little less TV. He doesn't even know there are such things as quick and easy weddings" Sasuke said getting inside.

Everyone was up early the next morning. Exept for Sasuke.  
>He had told the guys not to wake him up until an hour before the wedding because his just out of bed look took time, sleeping time.<br>He was really cranky when he did wake up.  
>Getting in his dark blue smoking with girls fretting around him.<br>"I told you I'm fine and don't touch my hair. I don't have time to do it over" Sasuke said slapping Ino's hand away.  
>"Go help Naruto or something" Sasuke said getting angry.<br>"Oh Naruto doesn't need any help. He is all dressed and beautiful if I may add" Ino said giggling while she went to Kiba to fix his tie.

"I love the dobe and all, and I want to marry him. I just don't get why we couldn't just go downtown and get it over with" Sasuke sighed.  
>He had to duck to avoid getting hit by the several things that were thrown at him by all the girls and some of the guys.<br>They were all glaring at him and grasping, some even yelled "how can you say something like that".  
>Sasuke just shrugged and smiled when he saw how relieved Neji was when Kiba didn't throw anything.<br>"We are so going downtown" Neji and Kiba whispered.  
>Sasuke was smirking until someone yelled "it's time" right into his ear.<br>Sasuke sighed and walked outside, through the hall and to the room they had prepared for the wedding and the party.  
>Luckily Naruto had agreed not to do it in a church.<br>Sasuke walked to the altar. Which was, just like the table, dressed in oranges and blue roses.  
>His and Naruto's favorite colors.<br>He felt like he was waiting there forever (10 minutes) until everyone was seated and the music started playing.

Sasuke looked up, smirking and straitening his back, when the doors opened.  
>He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw Naruto.<br>Sure he would have preferred going downtown in a jeans and sneakers, but seeing Naruto in a dress was worth it.  
>Naruto smiled, which turned into a grin when Cathy, one of the fangirls, squealed.<br>"He looks so pretty" she whispered to Ino.  
>"I know and the dress. Not many can pull off an orange long-sleeved dress, but he so can" Ino whispered back when someone shushed them.<br>"This wedding is just so beautiful. Everything is centred around them. Even the cake, chocolate, which is Naruto's favorite and decorated with strawberries, which is Sasuke's favorite" Kay, another fangirl, said.  
>"I'm so stealing the mini Sasuke and Naruto that's on top" Cathy whispered back.<br>"I know right, it's just such a pretty cake" Kay whispered.  
>"And let's not forget it's orange" Naruto said when he passed the girls, although his eyes never left Sasuke.<br>_'he sure looks good in a tux'_ Naruto thought to himself smiling.  
>His thoughts wandered of to their planned honeymoon while the priest started talking.<br>After a while, he thought he heard another voice say I do or something, but he was too busy thinking about the fact that they only had one week because school would begin again in January.  
>"Naruto" Sasuke sighed.<br>"Naruto" He hissed shaking Naruto snapping him out of his thoughts.  
>"Hn what. Did you say something? I kinda spaced out"<p>

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah like the actual END<br>I'm so done.**  
><strong>(sorry for the crappy service: long waits)<strong>  
><strong>I am planning on making two spin offs one nejikiba and one sasodei from this story.<strong>  
><strong>I hope you liked it and will like my other stories.<strong>

**ps. Cookies for those who can figure out all the names Naruto said for the invites.**


End file.
